Too Late?
by KOGA'sgurl
Summary: Kagome's life is as normal as it get's when you can go to the past to find jewel shards and fight demons, that is. But what happens when her biggest demon comes from her past. Her father! And what's with this moving to America thing?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, for those of you who are barely starting to read my story, this is not the originall chapter 1, but it's better in comparison. See, my computer and FF went nuts, so it erased my story, and now I have to reload it. I had to reload 12 chapters, but it's oaky, except for the fact that they don't have any prewritings like this. Please keep reading though, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1(or new version)

" So, now where's she going?" An impatient Shippo asked an already mad Inuyasha.  
  
" She's going home to get supplies." Inuyasha answered slowly, trying to not jump at the child.  
  
" You didn't make her mad, did you?" Shippo speculated, which was the last straw for Inuyasha.  
  
"NO! I DIDN'T! It's not my fault she left, and I don't really care! So there, now leave me alone, runt!" Inuyasha sat down, and crossed his legs, and his arms, showing the kitsune, that he wasn't going to talk to him anymore. Of course, the only person he was fooling was himself.  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome opened the door, reaching back behind her to grab her bag, which she put down to open the door. It had been locked, to Kagome's surprise, and she had to get her keys. Entering the house, she saw her mother come towards her.

" Honey." Her voice was tense and very uneasy. Kagome looked at her funny, and gave her a hug. Pulling apart, she noticed a man behind her mother, and again looked at her . The man slowly walked up to Kagome and smiled, his eyes shining bright.

" Hello Kagome." Calm and smooth, the voice rang a bell inside of Kagome's head. She had heard that voice before, but from where? Then she noticed the eyes. Dark blue clashing with gold in the center. Those eyes mesmerized Kagome, and she couldn't look away, as if afraid to lose them. she shoved the thought to the back of her mind, and reluctantly faced her mother.

" Mom?" Was her only response. Her mother was very apprehensive and she knew that this person was someone she ought to know, but it was as if her mind was cloaked with a shadow of pain, that for some reason gave her a purpose to not like this man.

" Kagome, honey, don't you recognize this man?" The tired woman asked her confused daughter. Kagome looked back at the man, taking in all she could. The hair, black with streaks of gray, now thinning, the face, etched with lines of old age, and eyes as intoxicating as his voice, his shoulders wide and firm, and his body, slender and tall. A very impressive man all in all, and not someone to be forgotten. But then, why is it that she could not remember him. If this man was so unforgettable, why did she feel so emtpy, so blank from her younger memories.

" I can't." Kagome whispered, and then something responded with in her. Her childhood memories. Those eyes and voice always with her whenever she played. Those shoulders always around when she wanted to cry. Those arms always protecting her from the pain and suffering of the real world. But those same arms that weren't there, when true pain showed itself. The day, he left.

"Dad?"

Hope you liked it, and please, pretty please, review, I would love to ehar what you have to think about my story! Laterz!


	2. Sniffles and Purrs

I know I said that I wouldn't write any of these, but I couldn't resist talking to you guys! Okay, so I know these chapters are short, but I promise that they get longer, just remeber, I learned from experiance, and from my reviewers helpful push, demonchik39, and thanks to them, they will get longer, 'kay? So, enjoy!

Chapter 2

The heavy silence hung for what seemed an eternity. Then Kagome's mother cleared her throat delicately, as if not to harm herself. She stepped forward and stopped next to Kagome's father, Toshio.

" Honey? This is your father." She said calmly as if reassuring the confused teenager. She stared, wide-eyed, at her mother, and then slowly turned to face her...father.

" Your, Toshio? My father?" Kagome managed to say. The stranger, because after all he was a stranger, I mean he's been gone for, what 10, 9 years, smiled at her response.

" Actually, my new name is Anthony Higurashi, but I guess I am Toshio. And I am your father.(sorry for the Star Wars thing, I didn't mean to.)" He stepped closer, trying to hug Kagome, but she stepped back. She looked around, but didn't see what she wanted to find.

" Where's Souta? Has he seen him?" She asked her mother, ignoring the crushed look on her dad's' face. Her mother, startled at first by Kagome's sudden question, nodded yes. She pointed towards the ceiling where his room was. Kagome got the hint, pushed by Toshio, glanced at her mother, then headed upstairs. She didn't even look back at the man's saddened face. She stopped in front of her little brother's room, preparing to knock, when she heard a muffled sound coming from her room.

" Inuyasha? He better not be here, or I'll sit him all the way back to the Feudal Era (sorry if I spelled it wrong). And I won't let him hear the end of it." Kagome grinned evilly, prepared to yell sit, when she heard another sound. It sounded like sniffling and a purr. She opened the door, and was surprised at what she saw. There was Souta, sitting with his legs hugged against his chest, crying and petting Buyo.

" Souta! What are you doing here?" Kagome wasn't mad, but Souta misunderstood.

" Sorry sis, but I didn't want to stay in my room by myself, but Buyo wanted to stay here. I'll leave, if your gonna be an insensitive doughhead." Souta sniffed and glared at his sister, who was about to laugh, but thought better of it.

" Oh, Souta. I didn't mean it that way, I was just surprised that you were here. So, why are you crying?" Kagome asked lovingly.

" I don't know. It's just that, I know he's my dad, but I don't know him, and I don't know what to do or say around him." Souta's voice was filled with desperation, and frustration that it broke Kagome's heart.

" Souta. I know how you feel. I don't know him either-"

" But he left when you were 6, how can you not remember him?" Souta asked. Kagome sighed and looked up, as if looking for an answer on her ceiling.

" Well, I guess, when he left to America, all he left was a picture of himself, and nothing more. He never wrote and never tried to reach us, so I never got to see him after that. And, it's hard, you know, to just remember someone from a picture. A picture can't talk and it can't hug you at night when your having a nightmare, so I guess I erased him out of my memory, because he didn't seem to try to stay there." Kagome looked a Souta as if asking him if he understood.

" But, don't you think that he deserves something from us?"

" Souta, I don't think he deserves anything." Kagome's voice held a hint of bitterness, and her face was shadowed with sadness, and Souta was shocked to see a tear go down her cheek.

" Kagome!" Their mom's voice reached the room, and Kagome quickly snapped out of her depression. Heading downstairs, they heard part of their conversation.

" Are you sure we should do this? Their only children and they have their whole lives here, don't you think we should let them enjoy it, here?" Her voice was low, and uncertain. " What are you guys talking about?" The question was left unanswered, and the faces of their parents were the only warning, to what was about to happen.

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	3. America?

Short again, but just be patient.

Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting on the couch, Kagome and Souta facing their parents, waiting for their questions to be answered. Souta was the first to speak.

" So why did you guys want us to sit down? What's going on?" Souta asked his mom, not really ready to talk to Toshio, or Anthony.

" Well, sweetie, your father has something very important to tell you. It has to do with your future, and only you get to decide what to do, okay? So I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed into anything. So think things through and-"

" Mom! What is it you want to tell us?" Kagome shot out. She looked straight at her, and then at her grandpa, who had not said anything since she had arrived. His face hung and he seemed deep in thought.

" Kagome, what we are trying to tell you is that I have a very important announcement to make. You see, when I arrived yesterday morning-"

" You were here since yesterday?" Kagome interrupted. Had mom told him about my trips to the Feudal Era?' Kagome thought to herself.

" Yes, and your mom told me that you were at a friends house, so I talked to your mother about the reason about my sudden visit. I came here, because my life in America has been going very well. I have a good and steady job, a good home, and have a very good life, but I had never stopped thinking about you guys, so I had come up with a decision. I thought everything through and have got everything straightened out for you-"

" What are you talking about?" Kagome interrupted for the second time. She didn't like it when they had her guessing for nothing.

" Umm, well, I would like it for Souta and you to go with me to America for a couple of years. Just to see if you would like it. And if not then of course you would come back." Everything came out so rushed, that Kagome thought she had imagined everything. All she could do was lower her head and blink countless times. Souta had his mouth hanging wide open and wouldn't even notice if ten flies flew in and out.

" Honey, are you all right?' ( Why do parents always say things like that)

" A-am I all right?! Of course not! How would you like me to feel, after I've just been told, that I was going to America for a couple of years to go live with a father that I barely even know, and don't want to get to know, cause he didn't even bother to get to know his own kids?! And don't give me that look mom, cause you know that's the truth! You never bothered to call, or send letters, or even meet us when we needed you the most! You didn't even want to see Souta! When he asked for you, my mom cried with so much pain, because she couldn't stop her son's ache for a father! So don't tell me that you want to get to know us know!" With that finally said, she stormed out, with a still gaping Souta hanging on to Kagome's arm.

" Kagome! Are you crying?" Kagome just dumped him on the ground, and then left to get her bag.

" I'm going to the Feudal Era. Don't tell mom anything, until I get back. Got it?" Souta just watched as his sister disappeared down the stairs.


	4. Boom!

I'm getting there!

Chapter 4

Kagome stormed her way to the well, stopping just outside of the well house to calm down. After losing her battle to cool down, she gave up and jumped into the well. " Why now? Why now?" Was all she could say, while she traveled into the past. She felt herself land, and hastily climbed up the edge. Throwing the bag over, a little harder than expected, she spilled out all of it's contents, which only pissed her off more. ( excuse my language) Inuyasha was waiting, after smelling her scent from the village, and tying the little kitsune to a tree, to not interrupt his yelling at her.

" Uggh! Stupid well! Couldn't you let me climb you without me getting all dirty and tired! Ughhh!" Kagome complained, until she saw a surprised hanyou, staring at the empty bag that had spilled over at his feet. Looking up at her amused, he was about to open his mouth, when-

" SIT! Sorry, Inuyasha, but I'm not in the mood for your mouth, so excuse me!" Kagome stepped over Inuyasha to retrieve her last bag of ramen, and then left him there, grouchy and cursing at her. Kagome just kept on walking as if nothing had happened, and ran into the least person she wanted to see.

" My dear lady Kagome. You have come earlier than we expected. You look as beautiful as ever. Would you consider bearing my children?" Mirouku slyly held her hand and kissed it.

" What is it with people saying that they weren't expecting me?! What does no one want me here?! And no, I won't. Bare. Your. CHILDREN!" Yelling off some steam, she walked past the frightened lech, rampaging towards the village, muttering to herself about stupid boys who had no respect.

" Kagome! Are you all right? Why did you come back so soon?" Sango had seen Kagome and walked to her in a concerned manner, but unfortunately, that was it for Kagome.

"WHY IS IT THAT I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT BEING GIVEN THE THIRD DEGREE?! Come on!" Kagome was red in the face and didn't have time to see her friend's hurt expression, because a little runt had just untied himself from a certain tree, and was about to set off a gigantic time bomb.


	5. Silent Tears

Just a bit more!

Chapter 5  
  
" Why did she, hiccup, yell at me? Did I do, hiccup, something wrong? Was it that she didn't want to see, hiccup, meeee? Then, hiccup hiccup, Inuyasha was right!" Poor little Shippo was completely heart broken and was crying in the arms of a worried Sango, who didn't know what was wrong with her dear friend. Mirouku was still shocked at Kagome's response (surprise, surprise), and Inuyasha was pouting in the corner pissed off at his sit command he had received from Kagome.

" Who would want to see you, if all you do is cry and whine! And she didn't even make you eat dirt, did she? No, so stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about!" Inuyasha screamed at the little heartbroken kitsune.

" WAAAAA,hiccup, WAAAA!" Inuyasha covered his ears, and went out of the hut. Stupid baby.' Inuyasha cursed Kagome for making him cry so damn loud and then set his mind to making her pay. He sniffed the air for a few minutes and then set off running towards her scent, a bit worried at how far she was from the village.

" Stupid Kagome, you better be all right, cause your not getting out of this one." Inuyasha ran for 10 minutes, kinda surprised that she had gotten this far in just an hour or so. It was already getting dark and she was out and about as if this was Candyland! He stopped and then turned to see Kagome near a river, just looking into it. Inuyasha was about to speak up, when he saw ripples in the water, teardrops, falling and then the familiar salty, but sweet smell.

" Uhh, Kagome?" Inuyasha was cautious, not wanting to repeat this afternoon. She shivered a bit, as if coming out of a trance, and then slowly, stood up. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and then turned back to gaze at the stars, that were barely coming out.

" What is it, Inuyasha?" He was still getting over the chill he had gotten from that look in her eyes, when he actually shivered from the tone in her voice. Such sadness and hatred, mingled in with confusion and anxiety, that he was overwhelmed. She turned after not being answered and walked over to him.

" Helloooo." Waving her hands in front of his face, he jumped at their sudden closeness. " Calm down, Inuyasha. It's just me." She laughed an empty laugh, and then changed back to her emotionless mask, looking straight behind him. He looked too, wandering what she was looking at.

" The moon today, it's so bright." Kagome spoke empty words and then went off in the direction of the village. Inuyasha followed, now determined to find out what Kagome was hiding.


	6. Slumber party?

Getting closer!

Chapter 6

Inuyasha woke early the next morning, hoping to catch Kagome and talk to her alone, but got a surprise when she wasn't in her sleeping bag. Huh, where did she get to?' He sniffed the air, and followed her back to the same spot he had found her the night before. Again sitting, with her knees up to her chest, and only her feet planted on the ground. She seemed so helpless, hugging her knees, that Inuyasha was astonished at her fragility.

" Kagome." He spoke softly, as if not wanting to break her. She responded with a hmm. He thought through his words carefully, something that he needed to do more often.

" What's wrong with you?' Kagome shot him a glare, showing him, she wasn't about to take his insults. He waved his hands frantically.

" No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't get me wrong, I just want to know why you look so sad, and why you flew off your handle yesterday." Inuyasha waited for something, anything!

" What, am I not aloud to get angry? Or is it that I'm supposed to be perfect, just because I'm someone's reincarnation?" Kagome's words shot straight to Inuyasha and stung him right down to the bone. Kagome's face was shadowed with her bangs, and he couldn't see if she was crying or cursing under her breath.

" Kagome, why'd you have to say that? What, I'm not supposed to be concerned over you, because I'm part demon, is that it?" Inuyasha fired back, giving her a taste of what she had given him. She stayed still for a couple of minutes, and then broke out laughing. Shaking uncontrollably, and laughing her head off, she sorta weirded Inuyasha out. But then her laughs replaced themselves into sobs, and she crumbled to the ground, laying out, holding her chest, and hair covering her face.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha raced over to her and picked her up. She fought at first, but he held her to him firmly, without hurting her. After a while she gave up and sank into his chest, sobbing and hiccuping herself to sleep. Inuyasha got up, and walked back to the village.

" Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome? Is she all right?" Sango rushed over to him and checked Kagome. Inuyasha gently pushed her aside.

" Quiet down, will ya? She's just tired, because she didn't sleep well last night. I'll watch over her, okay, and don't worry about her, she'll stay with me tonight. I don't want her to be ambushed by Shippo all night." Sango knew that that was just an excuse to cover up his concern for her, but she let it pass, and nodded in agreement. Inuyasha feh'd at her smile and walked off, blushing a bit about his weak cover, that Sango obviously looked right through.

Inuyasha stayed with the still sleeping Kagome, comforting her back to sleep everytime she stirred. She seemed to be very stressed, becuase her face showed such anxiety, that it worried Inuyasha about what had happened to her back home. He knew he should ask her, but what if she lied or refused to tell him. He decided to go and see her family, and find out what was happening to Kagome. He sighed, and looked up, after coming to a descision, and saw that the stars had come out. Inuyasha was puzzled, but then decided to go back to camp, and go to sleep himself.

" Man, I haven't even noticed the day end. Guess I was busy thinking. Well that's enough thinking for one day. After all, I'm a fighter not a thinker, and I can't sit still long enough to even make up a thought. Jeez, Kagome, what are you doing to me, your making me soft! Hah." Inuyasha chuckled to himself, got up, and walked back to camp, ready to sleep a good night's sleep, right next to Kagome.


	7. Rude Awakening

GOAL! Oh yeah, we have started lift off! Now, let's just count, 1...

Chapter 7

Sunlight crept itself into the eyes of a still sleeping Kagome. She urged herself to go back to sleep, but knew she couldn't. Kagome was so comfortable, and she felt warmth coming from under her and from something that was entangled around her arms and waist. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, blinking at the bright sunlight. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she looked around, and nearly screamed at where she was. In a tree!!!! She moved slighlty closer to whatever was holding her- wait a minute, holding her?

" Aaghhh!" Inuyasha woke with a start, and nearly dropped Kagome, who had clung to his neck at his sudden movements. He stared at her, and then realized how close they were, and begged himself not to blush, but to no avail. Kagome let go and looked away, but still not moving away from him.

" Soo, umm, sleep well?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care. Kagome turned, with an evil glare in her eyes.

" I SLEPT IN A TREE!" Kagome yelled right into his ears. Inuyasha reached up, but then slapped himself mentally, for what he had just done. Kagome slipped and was now falling down to the not so welcoming ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome reached up to grab anything to hold her, and ended up grabbing Inuyasha's hair.

" OWWW! Let goo!!!!!!" Kagome held on, until she fell right onto a bush, that saved her life. However, she never let go, and right on top of her was a hurting, but embarrassed Inuyasha, luckily, Kagome couldn't see his red face, but unfortunetly, it was hiding in the wrong place. She looked down and only saw the top of his head, the rest was buried into her...breast!

"PERVERT!!!" Echoed throughout the forest, catching up to a barly awoken group.

" Huh, I thought that was my nickname." Mirouku grumbled, and went back to eating his breakfast.

" How dare you? Get off!" Kagome was raging mad, and her whole face was beet red, but not just because she was mad. Inuyasha grumbled something, and then lifted his head. He was redder than Kagome, and speechless. Kagome looked at his face, and then burst out laughing, a laugh so contagious, that soon the red Inuyasha was laughing along.  
  
After a minute or two of letting out genuine laughs and giggles, Inuyasha slowly, and reluctantly, got off of the still smiling Kagome. He lowered his gaze, as if not wanting to remember where he just was. Kagome tried to get up, but the bush was not the sturdiest of things, and ended up on the floor, the bush not being able to support her any longer. Inuyasha chuckled, but quickly shut up after recieving a deadly stare. He coughed, and extended his hand to the disgruntled Kagome, below him.

" Need some help there?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome looked up as innocently as she could and smiled wickedly. " Wai-"

" Sit! How bout yourself?" Kagome got up and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned evily, and getting the message, Kagome screamed, and ran off as fast as she could.

" Oh, no you don't. You ain't getting away from me. I still need to help you." He got up, and chased after her, not much of a challenge for the half-demon.

" Sorry to disappoint you, Inuyasha, but I'll have to get a raincheck on that." She yelled behing her shoulder, still running as fast as she could. But of course, Inuyasha was right there to stop her. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her over his shoulder.

" How about we skip the rain, and we go straight for the lake? Wouldn't that be fun, my dear Kagome?" His wicked smile grew further, every time she struggled.

" No, Inuyasha this isn't fair! Your stronger than me, and I can't s- I mean use my magic word against you!" Kagome pouted, she kicked and tried to sweet talk him out of it. " Please, Inuyasha. You wouldn't hurt me, the girl who tended to your wounds, and saved you the last time we fought together, remember?"

" Nope." Inuyasha just kept on walking, ignoring the teenage girl hanging over his shoulder, shouting insults at the top of her lungs.

" Kagome! Watch that dirty mouth of yours. I guess I'm going to have to wash it for you." He just smiled and walked right to the banks of the lake.

" Inuyasha, don't, you wouldn't, come on, Please?!" Kagome waited, and then felt herself fly off of Inuyasha and right down to the cold water that caught her. She sat up, and coughed out some water. " How's that water feel, Kagome? Does it feel good?" Inuyasha was standing right on the edge of the water, laughing his stupid head off. Kagome, realizing this, took full advantage and got her revenge.

" Sit Boy!"

SPLASH!

" Ahhhhh!"

" Hahahaha!"


	8. Misunderstandings

2...

Chapter 8

" Did a little black cloud follow you here?" Sango asked the approaching pair. Kagome was smiling and trying to squeeze water out of her skirt and Inuyasha was pouting and trying hard not to smile, causing his face to look all twisted. They were both dripping from head to toe, not really caring that it wasn't the best of time to get wet.

" What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked, still trying to squeeze water out of her skirt.

" I'm just trying to figure out why your both soaking wet." Sango answered with a hint of amusement in her voice, as if not wanting to laugh right at their faces.

" Well, I wouldn't be soaking wet if a little annoying wench here hadn't sat me right into the lake!" Inuyasha mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Well, a little annoying wench wouldn't have sat a stubborn and hotheaded baby, if he hadn't thrown her into the lake!" Kagome yelled into the face of a hotheaded hanyou.

" Well, if you hadn't have sat me into the ground when I tried to help you, I wouldn't have thrown you into lake!"

" Well, if you hadn't landed right ontop of me and then teased me, I wouldn't have sat you!"

" Wait! What happened?" Sango asked, but the question fell onto deaf ears, for Inuyasha and Kagome were caught up in a heated fight, that neither wanted to lose in.

" Well, that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have grabbed my hair!" Inuyasha humphed, as if knowing he'd just won. But Kagome wasn't finished.

" Well, I wouldn't have pulled your hair if I hadn't slept in a tree and then dropped by the same person that put me there in the first place and if he hadn't had bugged me when I wanted to be left alone!" Kagome gasped, realizing what she had just said.  
  
" You really think, that I bugged you? Am I just someone who annoys you, Kagome?" Kagome tried to say something, but she just froze, and watched as Inuyasha looked right at her with nothing but hurt in his eyes. His shocked face showed her that he thought he was helping, not just annoying her.

" Inuyasha...I, I didn't-"

" No, it's fine Kagome. If I'm just a bother to you, then what did you come here for? If you don't want me to bug you anymore, then why don't you just leave!" Inuyasha changed his expression from shocked and hurt to angry and hurt. Kagome stepped back, as if not believing what she just heard, and then let silent tears fall down her cheeks. She let out a cry, but then put her hand to her lips.

" Fine! I'll leave! If you want me gone so badly, I'll leave you alone, but I left because you told me, so don't expect me to come crawling back to you!" Kagome gave Inuyasha another glare and then turned and ran off into the direction of the village, to gather her things.

" Kagome, wait!" A worried Shippo ran after her, wanting to comfort his adoptive mother.

" Inuyasha, how could you?" Sango asked, but didn't wait for his reply, and instead ran off, but not before giving him a long and cold stare. Mirouku stepped forward and was about to say something when Inuyasha burst out.  
" Look, if your gonna give me a lecture and a stare, then your wasting your time! Cause I wasn't the one that humiliated and hurt one of my best friends!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down with a sigh. Mirouku stared at the hanyou and then sat down next to him.

" You know Inuyasha, when I was a boy, and my father still lived, he used to tell me that woman can only bring pain and suffering. But of course he also told me that they brought plenty of pleasure, but that's not my point. I always believed him, because he always had his heart broken by every girl that he met. Even my mother abandoned him, but that was different." Inuyasha looked at the monk, his eyes now glazing over a bit.

" Uhh, Mirouku, you aren't gonna start crying on me, are you?" Inuyasha teased, trying in his own way to comfort his pained friend.

" Are you concerned over me, Inuyasha?" Mirouku chuckled. Here he was trying to comfort his dear friend, and it was turning out the other way around.

" No, but I don't want the girls to think that I made you cry, too!" Inuyasha covered up. Mirouku smiled and went on with his story.

" Well, as I was saying, my father fell in love with every girl he met, and then said that every single one of them broke his heart. But then one day, he said he met my mother. The most beautiful girl he said he ever saw. And he changed. He turned soft and caring and very protective of her, and never tried to be himself' around her, if you cacth my drift? Until, finally he suceeded in woeing and then marrying her. After that, he told me that she always seemed to outshine every girl, only giving him eyes for her. And then they had me. My mother died about a month after my birth, being sick from disease. My father told me that he held me and saw her shine around me, as if protecting me. Inuyasha, you only get one girl that outshines everyone else, so don't go loosing her over a little fight."

" Wait a minute, she was the one that said all those things, not me. I just gave her a push, so she wouldn't be near me, and so that I wouldn't bug her anymore, remember?" Inuyasha humphed once again, but Mirouku just smiled slyly.

" But you love her." Mirouku stated it, as if it was a fact about how trees needed sunlight to live.

" Hold up, I never said anything about loving her?" Inuyasha protested.

" You never denied it either." Mirouku fought back.

" But-" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Mirouku who was just smiling his head off. Inuyasha brought his knees up and rested his hands on his raised knees, extending his arms out before him. He lowered his head and fell into deep thought.

" Inuyasha, just remember, that shining somebody might not stay here long enough for you to think over it." Mirouku urged. Inuyasha's head shot straight up, and then was up on his feet in a flash. He looked down at Mirouku and then took off.

"Might as well take it. Hm." Mirouku sat there, watching the stars that were twinkling, as if winking at him. Mirouku just winked back.

" Why do I feel as if I've just been lectured?" Inuyasha just shook his head, and kept on running towards the village.

"I guess, that's as close as I'm going to get to a thank-you from Inuyasha."

Mirouku's speech wasn't the best, I know, and it might have seemed a bit corny, but hey, I'm not Mirouku, and I'm not a guy! So, just be happy with what you've got, 'kay?


	9. Home Sweet Home

3...

Chapter 9

Kagome was now walking in the moonlit path that led to the Bone Eaters Well. Her cheeks now dry, but her eyes still brimming with tears that she refused to let fall, she cursed Inuyasha with every ounce she had in her. Her head bent down, she didn't see Inuyasha headed straight for her. She finally looked up when he was right in front of her. The sun was now on the horizon, slowly reciding into the mountains.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. She knew that she should apologize, but he also hurt her, and that she deserved an apology as well.

"Kagome. I...I wanted, I wanted to tell you something...I..." Inuyasha was stuttering and fidgeting with his hands, looking at the ground.

" Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome was acting patient, but deep down, she was burning to know what he wanted to tell her.

" Well...You see, I was, umm, talking to Mirouku, and, umm...well, I wanted to tell you that, well, that, umm, I'm..." He looked up at her, and saw that she was eager to know what he was trying to say. He looked deep in, as if looking for the words in her eyes. But then, he lost his confidence as she smiled at him. That radiant smile that showed him her heart. Kind and gentle, and ever-patient with him. This wasn't the time.

" I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, head back down, and hands in front of him. He looked like a little school boy apologizing for forgetting his homework, and her smile grew.

" It's okay Inuyasha. I forgive you. And I want to say that I'm sorry as well. I never thought of you as an annoyance. It's the complete opposite of that, I think that you support me, whenever I need it from you. You were only trying to help, and I acted like a complete jerk." It was Kagome's turn to face down, and look like the school girl.

" Kagome, you could never be a jerk. You wanted to be alone and I should have respected that." Kagome giggled. " What is it?"

" It's seems that we always have to argue, even when we're saying sorry." Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a brilliant smile that warmed him up. At that moment the sun vanished behind the mountains, darkening the sky. And then Kagome realized, that the moon was anew. She stared at the sky and then down at Inuyasha, only discovering his transformation into a human. He stared at her, surprised at what happened.

" I guess I forgot about it." Kagome smiled and then felt kind of guilty, since he had forgotten because of her.

" Inuyasha, why don't you come home with me?"

" You mean you're still going home?" Inuyasha said, trying to hide his disappiontment. But then he smiled, remembering her request.

" It's safer. No demons. And plus, we can talk, and I can let you know what's been going on." Kagome seemed reluctant about the last part, but he just nodded and said yes.  
" Great, lets go." Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the well, not paying attention to the blushing human she was dragging with her. ( I could stop here, but I said longer chapters, so I'll give you longer chapters. Humph.) Stopping at the well, Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and then climbed on to the edge. Inuyasha did the same, and grabbed her hand this time.

" Okay, 1...2...3!" Kagome jumped in, and brought Inuyasha with her. Letting the time pass by, into the future, she glanced over at Inuyasha, and blushed when she saw that he was already staring at her. Inuyasha quickly looked away, and then glanced quickly, just to make sure she wasn't staring at him, and she wasn't. When they finally felt firm ground underneath them, he let go of her hand, and offered her a ride.

" Don't forget Inuyasha, your not a half-demon anymore. You can't just jump out of the well." She giggled and began climbing the rope ladder, telling Inuyasha to follow. He put a hand on the ladder and looked up. Immedaitley, he looked away and blushed deeply. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, and was puzzled at his exppresion.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?"

" Oh, umm, nothing, don't mind me." Inuyasha quickly gave her a smile and then continued to climb the ladder not looking up, but srtaight forward, until he heard Kagome's footstpes on the ground of the well house. He climbed hastily, and then followed her out to the cool night. The bright lights of the city always dazzled Inuyasha, and he stared at the many colors and buildings in the distance. Kagome stared at him and was reminded of his little knowlegde of her world.  
'Maybe I should show him around a bit, just so he doesn't feel like such an alien here.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked at her house and then immediatley got anxious. Inuyasha, sensing this, gave her a concerned look, but she only smiled and headed to the house. If only he weren't here, I would feel more at home. But, like always, he has perfect timing to ruin our lives.' With these grim thoughts in mind, she placed her hand on the doorknob, and opened the door.

Dum! Dum! Dum! A cliffie? Nooooo!


	10. Armed soldiers

Are we there yet? I'm not sure. How about now? Maybe. Really? Sure.

Okay, now seriously. This chapter is also not the original, but again, it's better in comparison. I couldn't find the original, so I had to write it again, and it's hard remembering the exact words, so I just made it all up, but of course, it goes along with the story, I hope.

Chapter 10

Darkness welcomed them in, silence embracing the two with long and open arms. Kagome stepped in, and reached for the lamp, clicking it's switch on, but nothing happened. The lamp was disconected and she had no light to connect it again. Inuyasha was close by, not trusting the darkness, even though he could see perfectly, as long as it was close. Kagome groped her way to the wall, and inched herself to the kitchen's entrance.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's loud whisper reached her, and she called back.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm over here, in the kitchen."  
  
"What's the kitchen?" Inuyasha called back, stupidly. kagome slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, and reached for thr light. Of course, it had to not work either. She placed her hand on the table, and felt boxes scattered on the surface. She brought one to her face, and saw that they were lightbulbs.  
  
" Only Toshio could ever think about changing the lightbulbs now." Inuyasha was walking towards the kitchen, when he stepped on a very hard object, causing him to yelp out in a howl. Kagome jumped and ran to the entrance as fast as she could without running into the wall. She heard Inuyahsa curse, and hit the table next to the sofa, and then heard a loud crash of a body and a lamp fall to the ground.  
  
"Owwww!" Inuyasha was cursing none stop under his breath, and Kagome followed them behind the couch, to where a pissed off hanyou lay, intwined with the lamp's cord. She nearly laughed out loud at the sight off the disgruntled Inuyasha, holding his foot up to his chest and rubbing it, while he rolled and howled out his insults to whatever he stepped on.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch your mouth!" Kagome's loud whisper hushed Inuyasha and he sat up, still rubbing his feet. Kagome reached behind him, and grabbed what brought the great Inuyasha down to the ground crying and howling. A litlle action figure of a soldier, with his gun squished down, defeated by a giant foot.  
  
" That's what I stepped on?" Inuyasha growled, ready to chew the toy to pieces.  
  
" Exactly. This is what made you cry like a baby." Kagome teased.  
  
"Hey, that thing hurts!" Kagome laughed and helped Inuyasha up. Straightening his kimono, a sudden noise upstairs brought Inuyasha out of the gutters. Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha and grabbed his sleeves tightly. Inuyasha's hand placed itself on the Tetsuiga(?), waiting for an attack. He walked closer to the stairway, which was completely cloaked with shadows. Kagome walked simultaniously with Inuyasha, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, what if there's a robber in the house?" Kagome's nervous whisper reminded Inuyasha of Kagome's safety. He made his way to the first step, and called out.  
  
"Who's there?" Another noise replied to his question. And then a creak of the floorboards. They stopped right at the top of the stairs. Inuyasha was about to step closer, when kagome pulled him back. He fell a second time and hit his bottom. Kagome gasped at what she ahd done, and looked up into the hallway. a figure stood, tall and slender, with a stick in hand.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" An ear piercing scream resounded through the house, and then she heard a scream as loud as hers call back. The man dropped the stick and put his hands up to his ears, and Inuyasha was now out of it, too much for his ears to handle. A light flickered on, and a bright light made Kagome bring her arms up to her face to cover her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome looked up, and saw the figure of a woman standing next to the man. She nearly cried out in relief. She stepped forward, and saw that Toshio was the tall and slender man that was holding a stick.  
  
"MOM!" A cry came out of Kagome's lips,a nd her mother raced down to enfold her daughter in her arms.  
  
"OH Kagome, I was so worried. You left and you didn't even tell us, and then you come back in the middle of the night. your going to give me a heart attack!"  
  
" I'm sorry mom, it's just I wasn't thinking clearly, and I needed to be alone for a moment. Forgive me mom, please." Kagome's wrapped her arms around her mother, and kissed her cheek, feeling terrible about what she put her through.  
  
"I'm glad for you, I am, but, YOU MIND GETTING OFF ME!" Both women looked down to see a very grumpy Inuyasha beneath them. They both burst into nonending sorry's and forgive us, apologies, that Inuyasha didn't have time to yell, being covered in hands pulling him up, and dusting him off. Of course everything was done in darkness, so this was very uncomfortable.  
  
" Uh, would eitheir of you bother telling me who this is?" Toshio called from the stairs, completely confused about the situation. The girls stopped and stared up at him, when they realized that he knew nothing about what has been going on. Toshio looked at Kagome, who had entered with this man, and had a feeling that she spent a lot of time with him, for her mother to know who this was, enough to forget that they were alone, together in the dark.  
  
"Uuhhh..." Kagome was speechless. How was she going to explain this one. Silence creeped inbetween the group, and Kagome knew that she could not hide the truth from him any longer. But...  
  
" How about we go into the kitchen and talk this over tea?" Kagome nearly sighed in relief, happy that her mother had made the first move. toshio followed, now apprehensive to hear the story they would tell him. Kagome's mother tried to turn on the light, but of course, they didn't work. Toshio smiled sheepishly at the group, and went to go fix the lightbulbs. After the small delay, and after hot tea was brewing on the stove, Toshio finally finished, and Kagome was now dreading what was coming up.

A couple more chapters to go before I reveal my new one!


	11. What's a period?

Houston, we have landing. Just kidding. The next two chapters are explaining to Toshio about Inuyasha and the jewel, so just sit back and relax. The other chapters, though are going to be pretty dramatic, so just be very patient, and your gift shall be fluff!

Chapter 11

" Where's Kagome? I thought she said that she was going to stay here for tonight." Shippo whined. He ran into the arms of a smiling Sango. Shippo stared up at her, concern on his face.  
  
" Don't worry Shippo, she's alright."Sango's smile grew.  
  
" Why are you smiling Sango? Are you happy that Kagome left?" Shippo asked, causing Sango's smile to disappear.  
  
" What! Oh, no Shippo, I'm not smiling because of that. No, you see, Mirouku told me something that has me very happy and relieved. And I'm just smiling because it invovles Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippo sighed.  
  
" For a moment there I thought you were talking about Mirouku and yourself." Shippo shook his head as if getting rid of the thought.  
  
" What do you mean Shippo?" Sango asked, bringing the child up to her face.  
  
" Oh, well, I thought you guys had finally fessed up to your feelings, and Mirouku had told you that he loves you, and then you said that you loved him, but I guess I was wrong. But I'm glad, cause I don't want to see you guys being all love sick around me. It's kinda gross. Blah!" Shippo stuck out his tongue and made a face, showing that he thought kissing was gross.  
  
" Uhhh....Goodnight Shippo." A blushing Sango laid a sleepy Shippo on his cot that he used to share with Kagome, and fell asleep cuddled to Kirara. Sango just stared at the now sleeping Shippo and thought about what he had just said.  
  
" Inuyasha?!" Kagome's mother placed the pot she was holding absentmindedly on the table and stepped closer to the now human hanyou.  
  
" Uhh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked at the woman that was now in his face, searching for his doggy ears that had long since transformed into human ones. She pulled and yanked on his now black hair, causing Inuyasha to yelp out in pain.  
  
" Mom! That guy your yanking on is Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped in front of her mom, taking her hands out of Inuyasha's hair, and placed herself between her and the now irritated Inuyasha, and his newly messed up black hair. She turned and mouthed the words I'm sorry" and then trid to fix his hair while speaking to her mother.  
  
" Kagome, are you telling me that this is Inuyasha!" Her mother's hands twitched, frightening Inuyasha who was now cowering behind Kagome.  
  
" Inuyasha, let go! Ughh. Yes mother, this is Inuyasha. You see, since he is-"  
  
" Aghhhh!" Kagome jumped and spun around to see her granpa reaching for his scrolls that he always kept hidden in his robes. He said an incantation, that obviously would never work, and threw them at Inuyasha, covering him from head to toe. Poor Inuyasha just stood there, only his eyes mouth and hair still visible.  
  
" Pretty quick for an old man." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome giggled, and her mother was about to give him a lecture about not covering guests in scrolls when the old man went hysterical.  
  
" What! He can still talk! He's supposed to be paralized!"  
  
" What'cha expect, granpa, your sutras(?)never work." Kagome teased him. His face showed total disappoinment, and crocodile tears were running down his cheeks, in floods.  
  
" What's going on down here?" A sleepy voice called from the kitchen entrance, behind the still crying old man. Souta was rubbing his eyes, when he spotted Inuyasha, or what was visible of Inuyasha.  
  
" Wha-what's that?" Souta's voice was full of excitment. Without waiting for a reply, he pounced on Inuyasha, tackling him to the ground.  
  
" Ahhh, umph!" Inuyasha saw stars, and was out of it. Souta was jumping on him, saying "Who's he, where's he from, I think he's cool!" " Souta, you little brat, get off of Inuyasha!" Souta paused, looked down at Inuyasha, then a huge grin appeared on his face, and he continued to jump around and on him.  
  
" Wow! He's here, cool! Now I can play with him. It's only fair sis, cause you get to be with him for weeks at a time, and now it's my turn." Souta continued jumping until he got a deadly glare from Kagome, and he fled to the protection of his mother.  
  
" Souta, stop that! Now sit down and you know better than to jump on our guests." Her mother beckoned for Toshio to be sitted, but all he could do was stare at Kagome.  
  
" Did Souta just say that you live with this man for weeks at a time?!" Toshio put his hand on his head and heavily sat down. Kagome sighed and was starting to get annoyed at all of the interruptions.  
  
" Oww! I thought you said that it would be safe here, Kagome! But so far, I've been threatened by a man with a stick, wrapped in paper that hold fake sutras, (tears from the old man), and nearly killed by a little kid with too much energy!" Inuyasha was now up off the floor, tearing scrolls off of his body, and holding his poor stomach.  
  
" WOULD EVERYONE STOP INTERRUPTING ME! AND MAYBE I COULD START EXPLAINING WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kagome screamed at the bustling group that was now completley quiet and still.  
  
" Honey, please don't yell in the house." Her mother instructed and went on to fetch the pot from the stove.  
  
" Sorry, mom, but you guys won't let me get my story even started." Kagome sighed and calmed down. She sat on a chair and motioned Inuyasha to take the one next to her. He did, but very cautiously.  
  
" So, sis, why is Inuyasha, you know, a human?" Souta asked and Kagome thought that it would be a good place to start from.  
  
" Well, you see, Inuyasha is a half demon right?"  
  
" Wait, what?!" Toshio was now beyond confused.  
  
" Toshio, please let Kagome finish, thank-you. Go on honey." The calm woman was now bringing in the cups filled with tea.  
  
" Thanks mom. Well, since he's half-demon, then that also makes him a half-human, right? So, since he's half-human, there's a certain night that all half-demons, Inuyasha included, transform into a full human. For Inuyasha, that night is on a full moon, and for his protection, no one, especially not his enemies, can know this, or they would surely take advantage and try to kill him. That is why I asked him to come with me to my era, where no demons can get him. I guess..." Kagome burst into little girlish giggles that annoyed the hell out of Inuyasha.  
  
" Kagome?" She looked at her mother and then continued.  
  
" Well, I guess, you can think of it as his...time of the month, except it's only for one night." Kagome exploded into hysterical laughter, and her face was a deep shade of pink. Her mother was now trying to surpress giggles, and her father was blushing a deep red. Her grandpa was just dumbfounded and ignoring Souta's questions.(He doesn't know what it is.) Inuyasha was watching Kagome hold her stomach, and laugh her head off. Of course, he wasn't educated about a girl's period and knew nothing about what Kagome just compared him to.  
" What's so funny, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The girl tried to stop laughing, but all she did was switch into those annoying girl giggles. Inuyasha started to growl, which calmed the girl down.  
  
" Inuyasha! Now I know that you don't have the same rules as us, but I'd appreciate it if you diddn't growl inside the house, and at my daughter either. It's very impolite. Thank you." The woman was drinking her tea, now fully calm, and in control of her laughter, but every once in a while, she let a giggle escape. Kagome finally stopped and was now facing Inuyasha.  
  
" I guess I should have known that you wouldn't have the slightest idea of what that is, but I took my chances. Umm, how can I explain this, well every girl, at a certain age of course, but I guess that age can vary, huh? Anyways, when girl is old enough, they have their period. They get it once a month, that's why I compared it to your transformation, and they...also change, I guess you can say. They have mood swings and start craving different things, and get very picky and irritated. Kinda like you, ha! Oh, umm, I was just playing. And, umm, it has to do with very personal changes, that occur inside and out. Again, kinda like you."  
  
" So, your saying that you also change during this, period, and you get it too?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed and looked at her mother, and then glanced at her father and granpa.  
  
" Umm, that's my business. Just like you, I don't like to share that information, so I don't have to tell you." Kagome coughed and then took a sip of her tea.  
  
" Kagome? You still haven't explained to me what you have to do with this man, umm, demon, uhh, half-demon." Kagome thought for a minute, still not forgetting the bitterness she had towards her father, but he did have a right to know where his daughter was going with this half-demon. The only right that she would give him.  
  
" Toshio, what Souta said was the truth. Inuyasha is from the Fuedal Era. He's from the past."

Uh, oh!


	12. Reincarnation Explanations

Yup, we're getting closer! And closer...

Chapter 12  
  
Her father's face flashed with different emotions. Shock, disbelief, and then fiery anger.  
" Kagome, don't lie to me! I might not inspire forgiveness in you, but that gives you no right to lie to me." Her father was pointing his paternal instinct' finger at Kagome, giving it a shake every time he wanted to emphasize something. It was Kagome's turn to get angry.

" Your right! I might not have any inspired forgiveness harbored for you, but I'm not lying to you either! What's the point of lying to you in front of my mom?! She could easily tell you the truth, but she's not! Cause I'm telling you the truth!" Kagome had stood from her seat and was now holding her arms out over her sides, glaring at her so-called father'. His face hardened, but then eased up, when he looked into the eyes of the angry teenage girl in front of him. He barely even knew her, and se was his daughter. And here he was already arguing with her, giving her even more reasons for her to hate him. He sighed and lowered his head.

" Kagome, please forgive me. I had no right to yell at you like that. And I should have believed you, but you have to see it through my eyes. You walk out on me, and then disappear for 2 days, and then reappear with a strange man that you claim is a half-demon from the past. And not to mention, on his period', as you put it." Kagome's face broke into a smile that she offered to her father as a treaty to not fight until she was done explaining. He took it and smiled back at her sheepishly. With the tension finally gone she sat down and resumed with her story.

" Well, you see, on these grounds is a well house where in it resides an old well."

" Oh yeah, I remember that well. I used to have to lock that house, because the cat would always get stuck inside." Kagome smiled and her father waved a hand of apology for interrupting her story.

" As I was saying, that well is the portal from which I travel through to get to the past. To the Feudal Era, where Inuyasha exists. Have you ever heard the legend of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls?" She waited patiently for her father's response.

" Of course. Your grandfather would always tell me the legend of the Sacred Jewel, which according to him, was sought after by many demons to make them powerful, or into some leader, or something like that." Toshio's fingers were on his chin and he was looking up at the ceiling trying to remember. Kagome's grandpa, however was shining with pride at how he was finally taken seriously by someone, even though it took him 9 years.

" Exactly, the Sacred Jewel did exist and I actually have some pieces of it here with me. Uhhh, let me explain. The jewel was protected by a priestess." Inuyasha tensed up, and Kagome noticing this, decided not to say her name. " This priestess was thought to be the most powerful and most capable to guard the jewel, so some village elders handed her the jewel, in hopes that it would never be used for evil. But, a horrible demon placed traps for the priestess and she fell right into them. It ended in her death, and her sister burned the jewel with her body, at the priestess' request. So, now it's thought to be believed that now I'm her reincarnation, because the jewel had come out of my body."

" So, your a priestess as well?" Her father asked. Her grandfather had this dreamy look in his eyes, as if already planning her training sessions. Seeing this, Kagome quickly continued.

" Well, I am the reincarnation of one, so I do have some of her powers, but I am not an official priestess. I don't even know how to use them, let alone be ready for some boot camp traing, Grandpa!" Kagome said the last part with a louder tone, causing her grandpa to wake from his stupor. " Anyways, when I was brought into the Feudal Era by a demon that had reawakened by the calling of the jewel that was in my body, it came out, and that's when I met Inuyasha. At first he and I did not get along." Kagome saw a light grin playing on his face, and she smiled. " We fought and Lady Kaede, the sister of the dead priestess, was my mentor to control my powers and to learn as much as I could about herbs. She helped us out with a little necklace and now we don't fight...as much." Inuyasha nearly broke into laughter.

" So, how did the jewel get into those little pieces that you say you posses?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

" Yeah, Kagome, how did the jewel break into little, tiny pieces?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome kicked him under the table, making Inuyasha yelp out in pain. He began to growl, when he caught the look in Kagome's mom's eyes. Now he knew where she got it from. Scary!

" Well, one day, I tried using one of my powers to retrieve the jewel that had been stolen from me, and I accidentally broke it up, into little, tiny pieces." She turned to face Inuyasha, making sure she emphasized accidentally.

" So now your hunting for them? Am I right?" Toshio was obviously smarter than some guys. And by some guys, I mean Inuyasha.

" Yes, and Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Mirouku, and I are now hunting those jewel shards." She prefered to leave Naraku and Kikyo out of this. No point in worrying him right?

"Who are they?" Toshio was really into finding out all he could about his daughter, and what she was involved in.

" Sango is a demon slayer that is searching for a d- I mean jewel shards. It is said that her village is the birthplace of the jewel. So she searches for it, so she could protect it as well. Mirouku is a young monk, who has his own... personality, and is traveling with us, to find an answer to the curse that binds him." Inuyasha burst out laughing at her description of the lecherous monk. Kagome kicked him again.

" Would'ya stop kicking me, Kagome?!"

"Would'ya stop laughing and interrupting my story?!" Kagome shot back.

" Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and, even though he denied it, defeated, for now.

" Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, Shippo is a little fox demon child that was orphaned and Inuyasha saved him and now he likes to think of me as his mother, so he travels around with us now. So, yup, that's everyone. Anymore questions?"

" Yes, when are you planning on finishing this quest? I'm leaving in a week and I've already made reservations on the plane for you and Souta to come live with me in America." Inuyasha turned slowly, and faced the pale young girl that was staring right back at him.

All hell has broken loose, wouldn't ya say?


	13. Sweet Dreams, Kagome

New chapter? Oh yeaah! This goes out to all of my loyal fans, whom I love and appreciate with all my heart! ::sob:: Without you guys pushing me, this story wouldn't even be here. I LOVE YOU GUYS! sniff sniff.

Chapter 13(yay!)  
  
Kagome's face was drawn of all it's color and her breathing was sharp and ragged. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, and she knew fully well, that Inuyasha knew this. She could tell by his expression. It was telling him that Kagome's heart was selling her out. He could tell that she was acting like this, because it was true. Toshio was looking from Kagome's pale face to Inuyasha's hurt one, and then back at Kagome's.  
  
" Honey?" The worried mother was sure that Inuyasha knew nothing about this whole America situation, and it broke her heart to see her daughter so torn between family and beloved friends.  
  
" Sis?" Souta was now begining to feel the tension and just like his mother, could tell that Kagome was fighting an inner battle not to cry.  
  
" Kagome?" Toshio was now barely starting to understand what was going on with his daughter, and was starting to feel guilty about what he had said. It was obvious she hadn't told this guy, Inuyasha, and he had just done it for her. He would have hit himself, if he knew hust how much he had jeopardized for Kagome.  
  
" I'm a bit tired, how about we go back to bed Souta?" The young woman asked her son. He looked up at her now standing, and understood.  
  
" Come on gramps, I think you should get some rest, you don't look so good." The old man got up and was walked back to his room by the concerned' grandson.  
  
" Toshio, why don't we continue this in the morning, when we've all gotten a good night's sleep? Please, I wouldn't feel right if my guest was not getting a well rest, and I was. It's just not very polite, come, I'll walk you to your room." Toshio began to protest, when he saw the look in the woman's eyes. He looked back at the two in front of him, and then decided that it was best that they talked, even though he didn't want to.  
  
" Kagome make sure you get to bed early, and Inuyasha, you could sleep here, in the sofa, down here." Toshio lingered, before being dragged out by an impatient guest worried woman.  
  
" Goodnight dear. Goodnight Inuyasha." She walked out, with a scared Toshio being shoved in front of her. Silence once again hovered above the nearly emptied kitchen. Kagome was staring at the ground, eyes blurring from the tears that had won the battle.  
  
" Kagome. I want an explanation." Inuyasha's low voice disrupted her concentration on the tile and she looked up.(don't know if they have tile, but here they do, so deal with it)Dark midnight blue clashed with fiery amber, and she felt tears roll down her cheeks, laughing at her loss.  
  
" Inuyasha, I...Toshio...well, I...I mean Souta-"Kagome stuttered with her words not allowing Inuyasha to understand anything.  
  
" Kagome! I didn't ask for your blabbing, I asked for an explanation." Inuyasha's cold and stern voice held the same air as a father punishing his three year old daughter. Kagome's eyes avoided Inuyasha's not wanting to see his emotions in them anymore. "Kagome!"

" I don't know what to tell you! Toshio wants me and Souta to go live with him far far away! Away from Japan, away from my friends, away from my home, away from...you." The last part came out in a whisper, but Inuyasha heard, and immediatly Inuyasha was on his knees, now in clear view of Kagome's bent head. Looking up at her, he knew what he should say to her, the one thing that would make her stay. With him. Forever. But, what if it didn't work? What if she still went? What else would he be able to do?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threw herself into his unexpecting arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if needing her support more than she needed his. He tried to blink away the tears, but the reality of Kagome leaving hit him like a ton of bricks, and he let a few tears escape, falling into Kagome's dark, raven hair. He knew that he needed to be alone with her, away from prying ears, and he lifted her up gently, into a bride style position. Kagome still crying, hid her face into Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha just kissed the top of her head, and walked out the door silently.

The cool, dark night was disturbed now and then by ruffling leaves in the wind, and the town's bright lights, lit up the otherwise dark grounds. Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha's haori, her crying now lighter than when they were in the kitchen. He walked, aimlessly, only trying to find a spot to be with Kagome alone. Soon, he came up to a tree, so magical and majestic, that he felt electricity flow threw him, and he unconsciously lifted his arm to his chest, exactly where he had been pierced by Kikyo, more than fifty years ago.  
  
Kagome, noticing his sudden pause, looked up from her hiding place, and gazed up at Inuyasha. His smooth face was now etched with pain and sadness, and he seemed to be holding his chest. Kagome could feel her weight on only one hand, and thought that Inuyasha was probably not even aware of his and her position. She moved around, breaking Inuyasha from his memories. He put her down and she looked at her surroundings. They were still at her house, but she saw something that threw her off a bit. The God(?) Tree, the tall and beautiful tree that seemed to be her only link to the past.  
  
" Kagome?" Inuyasha's soft voice came from above her ear, causing Kagome to shiver slightly. " Are you cold?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and stepped closer, making the gap between them disappear. She shivered again, now fully aware at how close they were. He brought his other hand to her back, and started to trace circles all around it, causing Kagome's third shiver.  
  
" Inuyasha..." Kagome was completely out of it, now entirely enveloped in his touch. His low breathing blowing against her ear, and her back was now in utter pleasure. Kagome let a soft moan escape her lips, but not soft enough so that Inuyasha's human ears wouldn't be able to hear it. inuyasha's mouth curled into a slight smile, his emotions in total high, he was not even fighting against the urge to touch Kagome. His desire grew and he knew that he had to stop, but he couldn't.  
  
" Kagome." Inuyasha wanted so badly to twirl her and take her lips, capturing them with his. He heard another soft moan, and his hands twitched. "No." Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her daze. She turned and tried to look as if she hadn't just had a little fantasy pop up into her mind. She didn't quite look him in the eyes, but rather at his mouth. Inuyasha, however was looking her up and down.  
  
"Kagome, I'm....I'm sorry about that, i didn't mean for that to happen." Kagome smiled and hid her blush from him. He's stuttering.' She thought to herself.  
  
" It's okay, I should have been able to stop it, but I don't know what came over me." Inuyasha looked at her face, but Kagome had looked away. They were facing eachother, but not looking right at one another. Kagome's hands were behind her back, twisting themselves, and her right foot was a step behind her left.  
  
" Kagome, I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said all of a sudden, but his voice was soft, and timid. Kagome looked up, and saw that his eyes were violet now. They weren't as breathtaking as his amber eyes, but they were so full of emotion and so deep, that Kagome sank right into them, feeling so weird that they were looking right at her. Inuyasha had never had that much emotion in his eyes when he was a half-demon. She needed to know what that meant.  
  
" Inuyasha, you can tell me." Kagome heard her voice but she felt like she hadn't said it. It was like she was watching a dream. A marvelous dream that she had always woke up from right when it was getting intimate. She saw Inuyasha fidget a bit, and then he calmed down and took a deep breath.  
  
" I need to say something that I have been wanting to say the moment I realized what had happened to me when I met you. The day you woke me from Kikyo's spell, and had brought the jewel back from death." He saw a flicker of sadness in Kagome's eyes at the mention of Kikyo, and he wanted to hit himself for hurting her in this important moment.  
  
" What are you saying?" A faint whisper came from her lips, anxious to hear more, before the dream ended.  
  
" Well, at first I thought the jewel was the only thing that I ever wanted. I wanted power and respect from it. I hated everything, and everyone. I had grown bitter and selfish and so shut in, that I felt like a prisoner in my own body." Inuyasha paused a bit. " Do you understand me?"  
  
" I think so. You felt so trapped and lonely, that you had no choice but to be mean and ruthless." Kagome answered in a tender voice. Inuyasha smiled, happy that she had understood him, but then again, when had she not.  
  
" Kagome, I thought that the jewel would help me become something that would not live like that. But I was wrong. When I saw what the jewel did to people and demons alike, I was alomost terrified of becoming like them, heartless and evil. I didn't want to be entangled in the web of pain and death the jewel spins. Kagome, when I saw Mirouku and Sango suffering everyday because of their loss and pains, I became more aware of how much damage it could do, how much damage I could do to...you." Kagome's eyes fluttered.  
  
" You were worried about me?" Kagome needed to know that this was real, that this wasn't just happening in her head. The light breeze blew threw Inuyasha's hair, and Kagome's eyes followed the strands of hair up into the air, with the stars as a startling background. The new moon was as bright as she had ever seen it, and Inuyasha's hair clashed in with the intense light beaming from the night sky perfectly, as if from a picture. The stillness was broken by Inuyasha's answer.  
  
" Kagome, you ask if it was crazy to care for anyone, especially you." Inuyasha held a bit of ache in his voice, and Kagome stared off into the sky, as if not wanting to ruin everything. Her silence was an eternity for Inuyasha, who was on the verge of insanity due to her quietness and calmness that seemed to cloak over her.  
  
" It's not that. I was just overwhelmed by your words. You have never said anything about being worried about me before. You just surprised me, that's all. But, for some reason, it seems as if you've said that to me everyday. It's weird, you know. As if it was a normal thing for me to hear you say that, but you never had, so I don't know why I have this feeling." Kagome's face flashed with different emotions, intensifying her words by a thousand times.  
  
All the while, Inuyasha was trembling inside, for he knew why she felt that way. It wasn't just her imagination, it was a real sensation, because he had said those words before, but never when she could hear, but she had, and Inuyasha was dreading her realization. He pictured in his minds the countless times he had just sat next to her in her sleep, and gazed intensively at her. Inuyasha seemed to always utter those words in the dark, while everyone was in deep sleep, and only he could hear his own emotions come out to play with him. Caring and loving in secret had always been a way of life for Inuyasha, but he was afraid that it would always be that way, but he was even more terrified of loosing Kagome because of his cowardliness.  
  
" Inuyasha, why are you so quiet. Say something, or I'm going to go crazy. You've been staring at me for the last couple of minutes, and it's really freaking me out." Kagome's head tilted and she watched as Inuyasha suddenly came back to life. He shook his head and finally spoke, saving Kagome from becoming mad.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I was thinking about what you said, and how it seems as if it's nothing new to you. The truth is, your not imagining things. I have said that before, but not to you, or not directly." Inuyasha was shifting around, and making Kagome nervous. She didn't know what he meant by that and he wasn't helping her with his fidgeting. She wanted so badly to just come out and ask him, but she didn't know how to ask.  
  
" I don't understand Inuyasha?" She finally asked, anxious for his reply. He faced her, and much to Kagome's shock, reached up to caress her cheek, stepping closer at the same time. Now their bodies pressed against eachother, Kagome could feel his heart beating rapidly. His breathing rough, as if having trouble speaking. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I told you that when you were asleep. I just needed to tell you that, but I was to cowardly to say it to your face, so I said it when you were sleeping. I couldn't figure out any other way to say it, without risking, without risking..."  
  
"What?, Without risking what?" Kagome's tone was desperate, and the only way Inuyasha could feed that desperate voice of her's was to do what he had been too afraid to do, until now.

I know, i know, I'm evil! I've put you guys through enough, but to tell you the truth, this is all I've got down. I haven't written anything past this. but I promise that I'll try to post up chapter 14 by Sunday, Monday at the latest, 'kay?

To all my reviewers: I know I haven't written back to all of you, but here's a little something something.

Next chapter: Inuyasha does something that's only happened in his dreams. Kagome thinks this a dream she'll wake up from any moment now. Will she, or will she find out that a dream can be mixed in with reality. Something that she never even imagined.


	14. The Dragon's Glare

Don't kill me! Please! I just couldn't make it any longer, I had to write it only today, and I had a lot of work to do, so I'm kinda pressured to write it. But it's all good, I hope you like it! Oh, and there's a little surprise in there, you might catch it, actually I'm positive you'll catch it. It's not big, just a little word. That's all. so other than that, enjoy!

Chapter 14

Kagome's breathing became smothered underneath the soft but firm lips of Inuyasha. Her eyes wide and nonblinking, she froze. But then her body took over. She felt her lips soften, and begin to caress Inuyasha's. She could feel her hands moving up his neck. Her cheeks were being held by Inuyasha's hands and were pulling her face towards his, deepening the kiss. Her fingers now laced into his hair, she felt the warmth of his body against hers, and the heat of his breathing clashing with her own breath. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of his kiss. But then her chest screamed in protest, and she parted slightly away. Inuyasha's hands were still holding her cheeks, and his eyes showed his hunger for more. Kagome felt overwhelmed. Out of nowhere, he just came out and kissed her, and now he's showing her that he wants more.  
  
"Inuyasha, I, I-" She stopped suddenly. She felt the presence of someone nearby. Looking around her she saw the face of an angry father, looking upon the caught couple.  
  
"Kagome. What is it?" He looked at where Kagome was looking to, and also saw the enraged face of Kagome's father. He could tell that he didn't like what he saw, whatever it was he saw.  
  
" Toshio." Her whisper was caught by the wind, making it only a ghost floating away unheard. She saw him walking slowly closer to where her and Inuyasha stood, still in eachother's arms. Noticing this, Kagome withdrew her hands from Inuyasha's hair, slowing down to graze his neck, secretly.  
  
"Kagome. Come here." Toshio finally spoke in a low and dangerous whisper, that would cause even a murderer to tremble. He extended his hand towards her, giving her an awaiting stare. She cautiously placed her hand upon his and winced when he roughly took it, and dragged her behind him. She protested slightly but stopped when she recieved a questioning glare, telling her not to push it.  
  
" Toshio, let go of my hand. Your hurting me!" Kagome's cries went unheard, because Toshio was busy preparing himself for what he was about to do.  
  
" Inuyasha, I excepted you in for my daughter. I didn't say anything, because Rumiko seems to trust you, hard to believe now though. I don't want to cause a scene here, but if you don't leave, I'm going to have to force you." Toshio's expression was as serious as the Grim Reaper, and it seemed like he wanted to kill Inuyasha right then and there.  
  
" I'm not leaving here without Kagome!" Inuyasha replied, reaching for Kagome's hand. She tried to reach his, but then was jerked away by Toshio. He was practically fuming and his face was begining to turn red. Kagome was shocked at how furious Toshio was, it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. They were just kissing, but what a kiss it was. Kagome had to shake her head to come back to reality.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm asking you to leave now, or I'll call the police." Toshio's voice was strangely calm, considering that his face was red from the anger. It was as if it were the eye of the storm, where everything is perfectly calm, luring you into it's trap of comfort, and then, out of nowhere, your crushed by the storm's full strength. Kagome saw a flash of confusion on Inuyasha's face at the mention of the police. Obviously he had no idea what that was, and he probably wouldn't take it as a threat.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, just leave. For me." Kagome's pleading eyes washed away any trace of doubt from Inuyasha's mind, and he nodded, slowly and reluctantly turning towards the well house. Stopping midway to look at Toshio with a fierce glare, he said just a few words.  
  
"Don't expect me to be gone for long. I'm coming back for Kagome." It sounded like a low and harsh hiss, that brought chills up the spine of Kagome, but did absolutely nothing to Toshio's vigorous, unaffected mask. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's retreating back, and gave out a soft whimper. She saw Inuyasha turn, and give her the softest look she had ever seen. She thought it impossible for any living thing to ever have such a passionate look of love and sorrow. It was a look she only read in books, and yet here she was in her own little fairytale, complete with it's own dragon.  
  
" Let's go. We have a lot to talk about." Toshio's voice cause Kagome to jump, but it wasn't just that it surprised her, it was the tone. A tone she had never heard in her life, it was pure hatred. Not the hatred of another, but a hatred of oneself. She looked up at Toshio's face, and saw that his mask had melted away, to expose the face of an elderly man. The face of an exhausted and miserable man. Her father stripped of all his facades and disguises, this was truly what he was. An elderly man, tormented inside.

Did you catch it? Let me know if you did, 'kay? And just to prove that I do read and enjoy your reviews, I'm going to write back to ya'll today, yay! But thanks to one of my lovely reviewers, I discovered something that made me really sad. When my story got erased, it erased my reviews too! 'Cause they wrote that they were surprised at how little reviews I had recieved, and I saw that I only had 8, which is way lower than 30 something. Awwww! But, I'm not complaining as long as I recieve your wonderful reviews! hint hint

Replies!:

Shizuki: I know that Inuyasha's not himself, but take into consideration that he's a human right now, and even he said that he gets overwhelmed by these emotions he gets when he's human. And yeah, i screwed up there, but I fixed it later on, so now it's a new moon and not a full moon, happy? And yes, he doesn't cry much, but he's a human! I'm not being mean here, if it does sound mean, forgive me, i really loved your review, especially your wonderful compliment about my writing.I felt all fuzzy inside!-Keep reviewing please! i luv you lotz!

Angel18818: Cool name! Awwww! I feel so loved! i can't believe I made you speechless, is it really that good? oh great, now I'm blushing. You've blown me away, trust me. Luv ya!

kagome1312: Thanks so much! I feel like a a freakin' tomatoe right now, I'm all red, it's embarrassing! But it's funny, so I really don't care if I look like a veggie, you make it all worth while!

deminchik39: uh oh...I'm just kidding! I wrote this chapter thinking of you, so hope your satisfied, I really tried to make it sound all romantic, but I'm not really happy with it. I'm positive that your mad 'cause Toshio came and ruined it, huh? Hahahah, I'm EVIL! And yes, I have been doing touch ups, thanks for noticing, I hope they make my story better. Anywayz, review to me, I just love hearing from you, you brighten up my day!

AlixMM:CHEATER! How could you read my last 2 chapters, without reading my other ones first, that just like ruined it for you! CHEATER! And, yeah I don't really like Toshio either. But he changes, don't worry, and I'll leave it up to you if you think he changes for the better or for the worst. Parents are a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love mine, so I get on their nerves too, just to make it even. That's showing true love!- Review soon, and I expect to hear about the other ones too, or your getting a time out! CHEATER!

Red Skyies: Man, I never thought that my story was that good. And that makes me feel so proud of myself, I really didn't want it to sound like another story, I wanted it to stand out. You just made my day! I love you soo much! Review back, I want to hear from you again! Just in case I'm having a bad day.-

Inu-babe666: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I really couldn't fit it in. I went to a family party, and then I realized I had tons of science homework, so it was impossible. I'm sorry. But I hope your first day was cool, mines was. Thanks for loving my story, it loves you too!

Trilku-sama: Calm down! It's not like the world's gonna end tomorrow...Uhhh...Is it?...uh oh...But I'm sure your love of my story will stop the aliens from invading our earth right now, I'm sure they'll understand. (sorry just watched Signs)Ha! Write back soon!

And for those of you I missed, I'm sorry, but i still love you guys! And don't stop reviewing, 'cause then my story will die from heartbreak, awww! Don't want that to happen do we?


	15. Meanie!

I know this is another short chapter, but it's hard keeping up with school and my story, but don't worry, I'll figure out something for you guys, just 'cause I love ya'll! Anyways, ummm, I would really love it if you guys gave me some ideas for my story, just to see how far I can take it, and where it can go. If you want to, I'm not forcing you, 'kay? Okay, so here ya go, and hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 15  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well, silent and deep in thought. He was thinking about everything that had happened so far. He came to Kagome's time, and then discovered that she had a father, that she obviously held remorse for, and then that she was leaving to some place, was it America? Then he took her in his arms, and confessed everything he felt underneath that enchanting tree. He remembered the next part, vividly in his mind, bending down and meeting her lips, passionately deepening the already intimate kiss. Reaching up to touch his lips, he felt the traces of Kagome's tender and sweet kiss, and how perfect they felt together.  
  
"Kagome." He found himself whispering her name, wanting her to appear out of nowhere, so he could embrace her in his arms, and never, ever let go. Thinking about how he could have said many more things, if it weren't for Toshio, his little daydream, became a full on nightmare, darkened with thoughts of what if. Climbing out of the well, he realized that it was still night, and his human form was now very vulnerable, no matter what he tried to pull of in front of the others, he knew that he didn't stand a chance if he found himself face to face with a demon.  
  
"Curse this stupid human form. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't feel worried right now. That's what I hate about humans how easily their emotions can take hold of them, casuing them to build walls of protection around themselves, when what they're really doing is building their own little prison. Pathetic. Oh great, did I just sound like Sesshoumaru? That's a bad sign." Laughing at his remark, he started walking in the direction of Kaede's village. It wasn't like he decided to do it, but it was more of a habit, to go there whenever he sought privacy or a place to stay without being attacked every five minutes.  
  
" Inuyasha." Slowly turning, he saw the figure of the least person he wanted to see.  
  
Kagome heard the door close behind her, and then felt the hands of Toshio grip her upper arm, leading her into the kitchen. Motioning for her to sit down, he sat himself, sighing a deep and heavy sigh. Again she was reminded of what he truly was, and felt sympathy for him. But then again, he did seperate her from Inuyasha. She waited nervously, not wanting to hear stupid remarks like, what you did was morally wrong. She didn't need a moral lesson, what she needed was Inuyasha, and understanding from her father. Hard to even believe that he was her father, but he was, and she was going to make him think about what he did to not have the right to give her a moral lesson. She looked dead on, into the eyes of the man in front of her, deciding not to be intimidated into an apology, for something she believes was right.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kagome heard the soft voice of her mother. She felt relief that she now had a person that was on her side, beside her. Smiling at her mother, Rumiko came and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulders. Light as they were, they felt like a heavy weight on her shoulders that she has had since she was little.  
  
"Why don't I let Kagome explain to you what is happening here." He stared at Kagome, expecting her to choke, but evidently, he didn't know her very well.  
  
" Mom, Toshio saw me and Inuyasha kissing, outside underneath the God tree." She made sure to say saw, and not caught, in her explanation, because she didn't feel guilty about anything. Kagome could tell that Toshio had caught on, and she didn't dare look away from him, afraid that it would show him a weakness, something she didn't have.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome wasn't sure wether to be relieved at her mother's outcry, or worried. Looking up at her mother, she saw that she was happy about what had happened. Kagome smiled, and then gazed at Toshio, sort of teasing him for her mother's approval. Toshio was not happy.  
  
"Are you proud of what your daughter did with that boy?" Toshio's voice was again an eerie calmness tone, that affected her mother a bit.  
  
"Why would I be disappointed?" Kagome was shocked that she didn'y say yes. Wasn't it her who said to never give up on true love? Wasn't she the first to know that I love Inuyasha? Why would she not say yes?  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Toshio persisted. Kagome could tell that he wasn't about to give up any time soon.  
  
" I am happy for her, if that's what you mean by proud." Kagome looked at her mother, and was cleared of all doubt that her mother was the least bit disappointed in her in a flash. How could she doubt her, she would have wanted it no other way, right? Kagome smiled at her mother, and then stared faced Toshio once again, confident that she was not going to lose her fight.  
  
" Your happy for her. Your happy that your daughter just kissed a man that she travels with in another time zone? Your happy that she's with him, away form you, and probably alone with him sometimes?" He had gone too far, and Kagome wasn't going to put up with it, no matter if he was her father. No father should ever say that to his daughter.  
  
" What are you saying?! That I sleep with him when I go to the Fuedal Era! How dare you?! I know that you don't know him, and I definitely know that you don't know me, but how could you not have at least one ounce of trust in your own daughter?! This is why I hate you! Becuase you say your my father, but you don't know anything about me, and now your trying to make it up by forcing me to go live with you! But so far, all you've done is come into my life and ruin everything! And to make things worse, you've made Souta completely miserable! All he does is worry if you'll like him if he does this, or if he does that! And it's all your fault, for not giving a damn about your own children!" Kagome's face was red from the fury, and her breathing was ragged and sharp. Her chest heaving, and her fists slammed against the table. but Kagome didn't regret anything she just said. it's the complete opposite, she's glad it's all been said. At least she had the courage to say the one thing that everyone was too afraid to say. That his own children hated him, that they hated a stranger.

Yay! I got lots of reviews! I'm so happy! And to give you a little reward, to those of you who reviewed, here's my replies! YaY! Oh, and just saying this, 'cause I thought it was hilarious. Does everybody say NICE now? 'Cause like half of my reviews had that word, and I thought it was hilarious, not complaining or anything, just curious.-

Tranador: And here's my first example! Yay! Hooray for the word nice! Hope I didn't embarass you, 'cause I'd love to hear from you again! Laterz!

Trunksgrl187-Your just like a litle ray of sunshine, aren't you? Awww! My sunshine liked my one-shot fanfic, yay! Thanks for the compliment, that was very NICE of you! And I feel very honored to have you as one of my reviewers, 'cause you just have all of these wonderful things to say about my stories, and you just make my day! Thanks for making me 1 of your favs, and i'm really glad that you said my plot was that good, I just love you! Plz review soon, 'cause I love your reviews!

Itsuko-chan-Of course I'll keep upping! - and by the way, I hope that means updating, or I'm going to look so stupid saying this. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story, review soon, 'kay? Love ya!

Guardian of the Hell Gate- Yo. I have one word for you too. Thanks. Your review was, NICE, I mean it. i really like your review, so write back soon please. hahahaha! I'm just kidding, I really loved your review, I laughed so hard, I had to stop for awhile, 'cause I couldn't breathe. but seriously, wirte back, can't wait to hear from you! Laterz!

kagome1312- Awww! I didn't mean to make you cry. Now I'm going to cry, but just a little. I love you, and I hope you cheer up soon, it's going to get better, I promise! - Love ya lots!

evil-oni101-uhhh, I don't think he's a demon...or is he?! Hmm. Maybe he is? oh well, it's not like he's going to kill everybody, right?....Just kidding, nope, I just wrote that 'cause he's like a demon or ghost from Kagome's past, get it? Oh, and I like that name too, that's why I chose it. It was...NICE.Hehe. Love ya!

Red Skyies-what up loser? Sound familiar? Yeah, I went to your profile, just 'cause I was interested, and I found out that you like that word... A LOT! But yeah, I loved your review, and I know what you mean, school has really cut down on my reading and writing time too! it sucks! I'd love it if you gave my story to a friend, that would be like spreading the love, my sole purpose in life. Ha! write back soon! Laterz!

demonchik39-Hey mommy! Yeah, I'll make sure I don't stay behind, promise! Hehehe! Just messing with ya. Yeah, I was going to have Souta come in, but then I was like, hmm, little kid and cause no drama, or Toshio and cause lots of drama, not a very hard descision. But, thanks for the support, that kissing scene really bugged me, but maybe I'll keep it like that. Your lucky, my teachers all suck, big time! Their like really mean, and they're sooo boring! It's like...SAVE ME! Hahaha! Oh, well, write back, 'kay, i just love hearing from you! Lots and lots of love!

AlixMM-Looky what we have here, the cheater! Naaw, just kidding, but I'm happy that you went back and read the rest of my story, even though you ruined it for yourself! But, I forgive you, as long as you liked it. Yeah, souta's having problems, but so would anyone else in his position, right? and Kagome is 15 i think, but your right, he's being dramatic. kinda like my dad, he says we can't have a boyfriend until we're 35, but hey, who says we have to tell right? I just think he's being a dad, i mean I don't think any dad would enjoy seeing his little girl swapping spit with a guy, well not if you describe it the way I did. but he never was there, so he doesn't really have th right, right? I'm confused...Write back! Love ya!

Oh, and if your reading this, this is to Shizuki, I hope your not mad at me, I wasn't trying to sound mean, really I wasn't, but I was just explaining it to you, please forgive me if your mad! I love you lots!


	16. Opinion of Her Own

I am so sorry about the long wait, but to make it up to you, this chapter isn't short, in my opinion anyways. I really enjoyed making this chapter, 'cause Kikyo's in it. I really don't like Kikyo, but I found it really annoying that everyone made her sound like a lifeless clay pot with no opinion of her own, and that she really never got angry at anything, and if she did it would be in a boring way, so here I gave her a bit of an edge, and she disses Kagome a lot, which she should do more often, 'cause it would make her a lot more fun to watch!- Okay, so hope you like it and please review to me, 'cause it's really fun! oh, and I'm still waiting on those story ideas...

Chapter 16  
  
Inuyasha was facing the face of a pissed off dead woman. Kikyo was not happy about the fact that she was being left behind, because her once lover wanted to go chase the skirt of her reincarnation. And she wasn't the kind of person to just sit back and hope that Inuyasha will one day come back to her. No, she was going to fight for what she believed was hers. She wasn't about to let a little wench in revealing clothes take away the one thing she wanted. Death with Inuyasha, that was the best revenge for everything. Naraku would be furious that Kikyo had betrayed him, and Kagome would be left all alone. Ha! She'd probably be sad for one day, and then find another man's heart to flirt with. What a wench! She stared Inuyasha right in the eye, and saw that he was keeping something from her, and no doubt, it had to do with Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha's nervous tone, told her that she was in for a long explanation, something she didn't want.  
  
" You act as if you're not happy to see me, Inuyasha. Why would that be?" Kikyo's calm demeanor spooked Inuyasha a bit. Her voice was boiling with anger, but it wasn't shooting out at him, not yet that is.  
  
" Kikyo, it's just...it just that somethings happened." That was the only thing he could say without saying anything wrong.  
  
" Oh. And I'm guessing that that thing, as you called it, has something to do with the girl who is said to be my reincarnation, is it not?" Kikyo was pressing Inuyasha between the truth and the pits of hell, neither sounding very welcoming right now. He chose the truth.  
  
" Her name's Kagome, not your reincarnation. And yes, it does have to do with her." Inuyasha's little spout of courage was all Kikyo needed to burst out at him.  
  
" She's nothing more than a reincarnation, and of course that thing has something to do with her. Do you think I'm stupid as to not notice what's been going on between you two? Anyone with eyes could tell she loves you. But do you love her back, Inuyasha?" Her voice was a bit stronger than before, and Inuyasha knew she was planning something, something that was not going to be good.  
  
" Okay, she may be a reincarnation, but she's still a person, got that? And no, I don't think your stupid, because your right she does love me. And I love her back." Inuyasha stared straight at Kikyo, not willing to be backed down. He was ready to defend Kagome and himself from anybody endangering their love, even it that person was Kikyo, he's fist love, but not his last.  
  
" You don't sound very convincing, Inuyasha. Or is it that you yourself aren't very sure of her proclaimed love for you. Huh, Inuyasha? Does she truly love you? Or, do you truly love her? Answer me Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice could penetrate through ice. It was so bone chilling! He couldn't believe what she was saying. That he didn't love Kagome! And that she didn't really love him! No! That's not true! It's a complete lie!  
  
" What are you playing at Kikyo? You seem very intent on making it look like me and Kagome don't love eachother. Do you want to make me doubt my love for Kagome? Is that it? Well let me tell you something Kikyo, it's not gonna get me to go to hell with you! Not even if I were completely insane! You'd have to drag me down there, and I'm not seeing that happen." Inuyasha thought he was now in control of the argument, but once again he was wrong.  
  
" And what if I am? Are you going to kill me like just another one of your demons that get in your way? Are you going to eliminate me to get what you want, just like when you masacred my village, to get the Sacred Jewel? Or is it that you just wish that I was already in hell, trapped for eternity, my soul never to be free again? Are you that cruel, Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed a cold and dark laugh that seemed inhuman, as if another life form had possesed her body, to laugh a hideous laugh that made even Inuyasha shiver.  
  
" Kikyo..." Inuyasha couldn't say anything, still haunted by her eyes and laugh, grim and evil, not even a trace of the Kikyo he used to know left in her. She was literally dead inside, only her eyes were alive. But alive with anger and hatred, not something worth living for, in Inuyasha's opinion. Kikyo turned and walked into the curtain of forest that engulfed her, ridding her of Inuyasha's sight for now.  
  
Toshio's mouth hung open, stunned at Kagome's words. He had expected her to be agressive, but he didn't expect her to blow up like that. Kagome's words buzzed in his ears, until it clicked. He was the jerk father who never payed attention to his kids, and that never bothered with them. That was what he was in their eyes. Well it was time to set the record straight. To clear his name wasn't going to be easy, but he wasn't about to live the rest of his life being known as the jerk.  
  
Morning had come, and the sun was begining to rise from the horizon, as if shy to come out all at once. It shown throught the kitchen window, lighting the room with bright orange and yellow. Kagome had not dropped her gaze from the stranger's face. He seemed to be thinking about what she had just said, obviously he wasn't too thick headed to take some insults that were true by the way. Rumiko stood by her daughter, shocked, yes, but still behind her. She had always known that Kagome had spunk, but she didn't know that it had no limits. Here she was facing off with her father, one of the most stubborn guys in the world, in her opinion.  
  
" Rumiko, can you leave me with Kagome please?" Toshio's word surprised both girls, but Rumiko knew that Toshio was not going to just take those insults. He was going to fix it, and Rumiko had no doubt in her mind that it was going to changer her daughter's point of view.  
  
" Of course."  
  
"But mom-"  
  
" Kagome. Honey, please just listen to him. For me, dear, please." She couldn't deny her mother anything. It was like a curse, and here was a prime example why. She nodded, and sat down, watching as her mother, her support, leave her in the room with the fairytale's dragon, one that was probably a firebreather.

Toshio sat quietly for a few minutes, until he asked a question. "Kagome, why do you think I left to America?" Kagome's face showed that she wasn't expecting that question. It took her some time to recover, but Toshio was patient.  
  
" You really want the truth?" Kagome asked first, setting up the words in her mind.  
  
" I want an honest answer. That's all." He didn't sound irritated, or mad, just calm and patient. Kagome took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. The sun was now fully out, and shining brilliantly in all directions, illumintaing the entire kitchen, and Kagome's nervous face.

Yay, more reviews!

Replies:

Tranandor- I was happy to read your fanfic, which was very good by the way, and don't feel bad, 'cause i spend more time reading too, except it's for school, so it's kinda different I guess. I'm trying my hardest to update quickly, but for some strange reason, my homework never leaves me alone until I finish it, like at 10, so that's bad. But I'ma keep trying, just for you!

Red Skyies- Yay! I'm so happy that your friend likes my story! Maybe I should stop writing, just to see what she does to you next...Naw, I'm just kidding, I'm not that mean, right? Hehehe...Oh, your so nice! I love your compliments, and I really liked your last one, 'cause it makes me feel very proud that my story isn't like the other ones, and that it stands out, so muchas gracias, thanks! Love ya! (by the way, tell your friend that this was dedicated to her, 'kay?)

Guardian of the Hell Gate- You were of popular demand? Really? By who? Me? oh that's right.hehehe. Shouldn't it be the other way around? That my story is back by popular demand, and not you? I'm so mean to you, i'm sorry. Do you mean that people use the word like a lot? 'Cause if that's the case, the anwser is no, they use nice.Ha! And yes, you have to waituntil the rest of my chapters come out, that's if they come out...until then, peace out!-

Trunksgrl87-No problem, it's not hard saying nice things about you. Thanks for that, I worked a whole hour trying to finish it for you guys, which is like the hardest i've worked, considering that I had to do two graphs for homework. And hopefully the next chapters will come sooner! Lots of love!

Valese-You just don't like Toshio, do you? Well, right now, neither do I, but I promise he won't be a dragon for the whole story, you can just say he turns into the fairy godmother of the fairytale. - cute, huh? But, your right, for now, it's not that big of a problem, and I would do the same thing you said, I'd be happy that my daughter found someone like inuyasha, but it's probably because he doesn't know him, that he causes a big drama. ouch, are calling my story crap, MEANIE! No, just kidding, laterz!

Trilku-sama- Dudee? Hmmm. Very interesting. But, hey, it's different, that's for sure. Hehe! Oh yeah, she threw it all in his face, exactly what he deserved! I liked the ending too, I was very happy with it, so glad you liked it too! And I'll be waiting for your next review!

Inu-babe666- That's what I thought! I was thinking about what my boyfriend would do to me, and how I'd kiss him back, that's. if. i. had. a .boyfriend.::sob:: How sad of me, but glad I wasn't the only one! Yay! Your right, it would suck to have your father breathing down your neck while your kissing your boyfriend. That would totally ruin everything! Man, Toshio, you ruined it! uhhh! Hoping that you write back soon, Lots of love!

demonchik39-Oh yeah, I was right! See kids are only good to annoy, and that's it. - Yay for you, do want an update now? Huh, do ya? do ya? DO YA? well, too bad! hehe, just kidding. uhhh, I doubt they'll get better, it's just getting worse, but thanks for the good wishes! I love hearing from you too, but that's not gonna make my updates any faster, that'll only happen when my stupid teachers stop giving us tons of homework!::hint hint:: aww, i feel special now. I would love any ideas from you, even if they do suck, I'll just tweak 'em a bit. That's what i thought, too. Her mom, would totally support her in the real story. Definetely! uh oh, i just said totally, noooo! Oh well, peace out, and review soon!

AlixMM-God, that sucks! I'd hate to be in such a small class, 'cause then you wouldn't get away with anything! My sympathies to you, but at least you laughed in your dad's face by getting married before you could even 'see' a guy, that's hilarious! yeah I think she's older too. Your also right on the fact that he's being an ass right now by saying those things, and making her upbringing look bad. He shouldn't be talking. 'cause he wasn't even there! ASS! Sorry. It would have been very messy if Inuyasha was there, Toshio would probably disappear from the story! no, don't worry, he's not planning a marriage for her, it's just that he wants to make up for the fact that he wasn't there earlier, and that he's an ass right now!I think Kagome told him off good, for her and her mom, but I might have him get a good yelling from Rumiko, just cause it'll be fun to write.Hehehe! Love ya! Laterz!

Okay, so laterz peoples, and hope you liked it! Please review!


	17. Suffering

Hooray, another chapter! Okay, so this one has a bit of drama, and a little forshadowing on what confessions Toshio hasn't come out with yet. Very interesting. Sorry, but no replies today, too busy, sorry! Okay, so enjoy!

Chapter 17

" Toshio, I... I really never made up an explanation to why you left. All those years I hated you for leaving, never really knowing why. All I knew was that you left us, and you never even said goodbye. The only thing I had from you was a picture. A picture! What am I suppose to do with a picture? Was I suppose to imagine what my own father was like? No child should ever do that, no matter what. Why was I an exception? Huh? Answer me!" Kagome couldn't help but start to cry. At first it was just a couple of tears, but then it was uncontrollable, and she tried to suppress the cries, but she couldn't hide it anymore. Not until everything had been said was she going to stop.  
  
" Oh Kagome. I never realized what I had done to you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but, now I see that I was terribly wrong. Kagome, why didn't you tell me this before?" He was touched deeply by her words and tears, he had never known the full extent of his damage to her emotionally.  
  
" When?! You were never here! Was I suppose to tell you by phone or letter? But how?! You never called! You didn't even write a letter! Not even on my birthday! What did you want me to do?!" Kagome was exasperated and could not stop the flood of tears from streaking down her cheeks.  
  
" You need to know the truth, Kagome. You can't go living your whole life thinking that I never loved you!" Toshio was to the point of tears. His eyes were desperate to explain to her, to make her change her mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take another loss, even if it's been more than 15 years. He couldn't.  
  
" So then convince me that you love me! Convince me that you left, because it was life or death! Convince me!" Kagome's cheeks were wet from the tears, that were still flowing freely. The sun's yellow glow changed into a dark and deep orange, an orange that set the mood for Toshio's confession.  
  
" I need you to trust me. What I'm about to say may come off as a lie, but you have to believe me." His expression shown despair and angst, practically jumping at her as if wanting to shake her into belief. It frightened her for some reason, how quickly Toshio was broken, and all it took was the truth. A truth that was oblivious to him. Something she had exposed, even if it meant changing him into that pathetic man in front of her. His wide and strong shoulders were now weighed down with depression, his firm figure changed into a pitiful body, not even the shadow of the previous figure Kagome had seen. But she didn't pay much attention to that, not after what he had just said. What was he going to say? She knew that she about to find out.  
  
" Inuyasha! Weren't you with Lady Kagome?" Mirouku's tone held nothing immature, it was serious and slightly concerned.  
  
" Yeah. I was." He slumped down and sat, legs and arms crossed, against Lady Kaede's hut's wall. Head bent down, he saw the streaks of the sun's rays playing across the floor. The night had gone, along with his Kagome.  
  
" What happened?" Sango's voice held the impression that she thought that they had gotten into another one of their petty arguments, which angered Inuyasha, it wasn't like he went around picking a fight with her every chance he got.  
  
" What are you say? That I made her mad, or that I made her cry? Is that it? Well, your wrong! I don't try to make her mad on purpose, I'm not that big of a jerk! Got it?!" His tone was deadly, not leaving room for apology, in case he slashed out at the next person to say anything. Just then Lady Kaede walked in, a basket filled with veggies in her right arm, and her left arm holding the flap that covered the entrance of her home open. She took a single glance at the enraged hanyou, and she knew not to ask questions, but her curiosity took over. Hey, she's not perfect.  
  
" Why is it that you are here, Inuyasha? Were you not at Lady Kagome's time? Did something occur?" Her voice was not teasing or suspicious, but patient and warm. Inuyasha sighed and thought for a while. Taking in a deep breath he looked up at the elderly woman in front of him, basket now set upon the table near by.  
  
" Kagome's dad came back." Was his simple reply. He expected choas, havoc, but all he got was a still silence. An eerie quietness that not even Naraku would dare disrupt. Fragile and brittle, the silence hung over them, threatening to break at any moment. Shippo was the first to move. He stepped closer to Inuyasha and placed himself in his lap. Looking expectantly at Inuyasha, his eyes were dead still, awaiting for the rest. Inuyasha was shooken by that look, the look that an elder wisemen would have, and here a child was playing it, with depth that would challenge that of any elder. Looking away from the child in his lap, he again placed his gaze ontop of Kaede.  
  
" Her father came back?" Sango repeated, asking if she heard right. Inuyasha nodded, and then shook his head, not quite sure if he should tell them the rest, but then he thought that he would want to know anything about Kagome, so he sighed once again, deep and heavy.  
  
" There's more. Lot's more." Shippo shifted in Inuyasha's lap, bringing his attention to the kitsune on his lap. He knew that he would be broken to know that Kagome might be leaving. But, they had to know.  
  
" Inuyasha." Mirouku urged Inuyasha to continue.  
  
" Her dad...well, he lives far away from here...and he wants...he wants to take them over there." Inuyasha stumbled on a couple of words, but he was thankful that they came out.  
  
" You mean for a sort of vacation?" Sango's hopeful voice hurt Inuyasha. He knew that Sango would also be heartbroken by the news, but he had to go on.  
  
" No. It wouldn't be like a vacation. It would be for years, many years. He wants them to live over there." Inuyasha's downcast head, caught sight of Shippo, now slumping down on Inuyasha's lap. His eyes glazed over, expression motionless, masked over not allowing Inuyasha to see any emotions. But he could smell them. Inuyasha choked at what he smelt. The poor child was destroyed. His heart was in turmoil, and his small body began to shake, but no tears came, as if in denial.  
  
" Kagome? She's leaving? Where? She's leaving? Kagome? Where..." Shippo's voice seemed mechanical, yet low, barley a whisper, repeating the same thing over and over again. Inuyasha reached over, about to comfort him, but the child jerked away, still repeating the same things. He jumped out of Inuyasha's lap, and leapt into the middle of the circle. He began to rock back and forth, and his words became louder, more urgent. Sango stepped forward, bending down to caress the child. He didn't protest this time, instead he fell into her arms, tears falling down endlessly. His eyes were brimming with tears, falling and then being replaced, making it into an endless cycle. His whole body shook uncontrollably, and hiccups echoed around the room, cries escaping between his fingers which were pressed against his lips. In a matter of seconds he was drenched in tears, and his crying had not gone down, you could even say that they had increased.  
  
Sango had stepped out of the room, bringing Shippo with her, still sobbing. She couldn't hold them in anymore, and she let tears stream down her face, and the occasional cry escaped from her.  
  
" Poor Shippo." Inuyasha said, looking out towards the door, where the cries were still heard. He shook his and looked up at Mirouku, who so far had said nothing. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
" What do you think about all this, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just shook his head and gazed at the floor beneath him. He smiled a bitter smile.  
  
" It seems that the only stable thing in my life is the ground beneath my feet. What a happy thought, no?" He laughed a cold and empty laugh, residing into silence once again. Mirouku, shooken by that laugh, felt the sudden intensity of Inuyasha's pain and sorrow. Mirouku sighed, now fully grasping the concept that Kagome might well be leaving them. For good. He faced the tired hanyou below, and saw that he had fallen asleep. must be exhausted.' Mirouku thought, and left to comfort the two outside.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep to the cries of a devastated child fox, the hushes of a sniffling young woman, and the soft words of a saddened monk. Sweet dreams.

I know no replies, but please review! I'll try to write back the next chapter, 'kay? Laterz!


	18. Haunting Memories of a Haunting Night

Hey there my lovely readers! I feel bad 'cause i couldn't write back to ya'll, but I'ma try to write back here, 'kay? Oh, and I don't know if you guys were paying attention last chapter, but in it, Toshio said that something happened 15 years ago, well it was 20 years, just so you guys don't start flaming me on it! - okay, so enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry that my updates are a bit long, but i try my best, so please be patient with me! Love ya!

Chapter 18  
  
Kagome was silent. Her face still and her body tense. Toshio was sitting down, breathing heavily, and hands fidgeting. His eyes were set on Kagome's, nonmoving, yet quivering. He would shake once in a awhile, and his face was as a pale as paper. He kept on taking deep intakes of breath, as if wanting to say something, but then he would cower back into very back of his chair.  
  
" Are going to tell me or not?" Her voice hled an edge, making Toshio wince, as if she had reached out and pushed him. He swallowed, and then took one last breath, before answering.  
  
" Kagome, what I'm about to tell you might come as a shock, but you must understand, that your mother and me chose to keep this from you. When I met your mother, we fell deeply in love. I would see her to school everyday, and then walk her to class. We were very young, and very foolish, and we thought that we could anything. We had made plans to get married and then have a big family and live in the city, where we would be succesful and have lots of money. Ha, guess that didn't work out, huh?" He gathered some breath before continuing.  
  
Finally, I gathered my courage and went to go ask her if she wanted to marry me, but we got into a horrible fight and I ended up losing my courage and left. That night, I thought about a lot of things, including my future with Rumiko. I gave myself two options, live life regretting that day forever, or get over my pathetic pride and beg for forgiveness. I'm guessing you know what I chose. The next day I sought her out, and begged for her to forgive me. I proposed, right under that tree, where I saw you with Inuyasha. It bought back so many memories, good...and bad." He caught off for a few moments. Kagome took advantage to ask a question.  
  
"Bad? Why did you say bad? Tell me." Kagome wasn't harsh or demanding, but calm and quiet.  
  
" Bad, because, so may things happened there. Things that I would prefer not to remember. It still pains my heart to talk about it, but you have to know the truth. It happened a few months after our engagement. We were at a party. I was at least 21, she was about 18, and we were out, having a great time. But then someone brought out drinks, and it wasn't until afterwards that we found out that drugs were also going around the party. Your mother took a drink that had a drug in it. She started to feel sleepy, and I decided to go and get a taxi, seeing that our friends didn't want to leave. While going outside, your mother told me that a man came up to her, and asked her for a dance, she denied, but the man insisted. Again denying, the man grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the corner of the room." He shook his head, and Kagome saw tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
" Please don't stop." Dreading what he would say next, she found herself pleading with him to go on. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, gripping the hem of her skirt with both hands.  
  
" Well, feeling dizzy and sleepy, she couldn't fight him. He struck her to near unconsciousness, and at that point I was desperately trying to find Rumiko, asking everyone. but everyone had been drinking, and it was very dark, hardly any light at all. It hadn't started out that way, but we had been too caught up in the party, to notice. That petty excuse for a man took advantage of your mother, that's right, he raped her. huh, I found her on the floor, crying her heart out, gripping her skirt tightly, and her shirt was wrinkled and torn in some places. Her hair seemed ruffled, and her face was smudged and bruised up. I felt the world crash down, pieces scraping against my skin. I still have those scars, invisible, but ever present, stinging me at every chance.Despite the loud music, the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat, beating slowly, each beat louder than the one before it. Your mother's cries were slowly fading into the beat of my heart, and I fell to my knees. Crawling over to her, I saw a pool of something dark next to her, and I cried out to her.  
  
" She saw me and I choked. That look. I will never forget that look. I've never seen so much pain in her eyes. Before that happened, I loved to gaze into your mother's dark eyes, full of innocence and warmth. They held a certain sparkle to them, I repeatedly found myself lost in them, only found again by your mother's soft laughter. But that look, it held nothing of those things, instead it held...fear. Terror! Not just terror, but confusion, as if asking why her. I couldn't answer her, I couldn't find an answer for those pleading eyes, begging me for an answer, for a salvation from this agony. I felt so helpless. I cradled her into my arms, and there we stayed rocking away in a corner, lost in darkness. The same darkness that decieved us, and that cloaked the horrendous crime commited in it's depths." Tears slipped from his eyes now glazed over, turning back time to that place that he tried so hard to erase.  
  
Kagome was speechless. Her mother had endured such painful things, and yet she seemed so cheerful and happy, completely the opposite of what Toshio described. But then she remembered one night, after Toshio had left. It was dark out, and the moon was gone, only the stars shining in the sky, as if enjoying their time alone. Her mother was underneath the God Tree, shaking and crying, arms wrapped tightly around herself, she was rocking and trying to surpress her cries, as if afraid. Approaching her, kagome remembered her mother asking one question aloud.  
  
"Why?" It was a heartwrenching, even for a 7 year old, to see her mother so frightened. Her eyes were shut tight, so Kagome was confused at her question.  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" The little child reached her hand up to her mother's cheek. The mother opened her eyes, and saw her child looking up at her, worried and scared. Her mother had just stared at her, but then she grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to lose her. At least that was what she said.  
  
" Your so innocent, I don't want to lose you." Her mother's pleas whispered in the child's ear wasn't directed to her, it was directed to the woman herself. Kagome understood now. She had always wondered about that night, but now, it all made sense. She was talking to herself, not wanting to lose her innocence, even thought it had already. Kagome cried fresh tears, not out of sadness, not for herself, but for her mother. Her mother didn't need to cry by herself anymore, she had her daughter there now. So now she doesn't need to keep it to herself, she can share with me, and let her feelings come out, where they should have been since the begining. Kagome brushed away her tears, and faced Toshio, face set and ready for the rest of the story.  
" Go on." Kagome gave him a steady stare, and urged him with a hand gesture. He sighed and clasped then unclasped his hands for awhile, then brought his face to level with Kagome's.  
  
" When I finally convinced her to get up and walk outside with me, she was clinging to me with every ounce of strenght she had left. Finally when we got into the cab, the moment I put my arms around her, she fell into a deep sleep, exhausted, and emotionally destroyed. We still didn't live together, I lived in my own apartment, and she lived with her parents, but I doubted that she wanted to go there, so I took her to my home. She was still asleep, so I carried her into my room, where she slept throughout that night and the following day. She woke up later on, I think it was about 8 p.m., I'm not sure, but it was late. She took a shower and stayed in there for 2 hours. she said she felt dirty. I couldn't say anyhting, how was I suppose to comfort her? Would she want me to hold her, or to stay away from her? I was completely in the dark, scrambling to her requests. But, thankfully, she wanted me near, and she excepted my help. I took her to the doctor's office, to make sure that she wasn't hurt, well at least physically." He took a breath, and got up from his chair. Walking over to the kitchen doorway, Kagome heard him muttering to himself. Something about the results.  
  
"Toshio, what is it? Why did you stop? Please, keep going." She begged him, but he wasn't prepared, he never was, but it was a long time ago, he needed to come out with it.  
  
"Kagome, what I'm about to tell you, is going to be hard to take in, but you have the right to know. hhhhh, Kagome, you weren't our first born." That was the only way to say it without causing her a heart attack, but that didn't soften the blow Kagome had just recieved.

so sad...i know, i got so depressed writing this, or was it me watching Lion King that got me depressed. Hey, that movie is sad, alright, and i'll admit it, I cried. So what?It's not like I'm the only one...okaaay, nevermind. And wasn't that last part a shocker? And your gonna have to wait for the next part, hahahaha! I'm such a meanie! Alrighty then, on with the replies, and don't forget to review!

Replies:

AngelofLight-I know, I'm a monster! Look at me with my green skin and yellow teeth, and with my powers of horrible cliffies! So, did it shock you? What Toshio said to Kagome I mean.

kagome1312- Look, I have the power to make people cry too! But, I'm sorry that you cried...hopefully this makes you cry MORE! - Just messing with you, you know I love you!

Destiny's Avenger-I'm in the dark. The only part I understood was that you thought my story was nice. What's OOCness? And, double digits? I'm scared of the dark...help...

demonchik39-Nooo, they don't suck, they're just, badly develpoed.- I still love you, undeveloped stories and all. It only took 4 days, or so...Isn't school evil?! I think it's the government's way on keeping there youth disciplined, with there teachers of stinky breath and massive mouths! hehe. Naw, it's just the stinky breath.

Tranador- I was kinda disappointed with your review. But, it's better than not reviewing at all, right? oh well, love ya anywayz!

Inu-babe666-I don't know if she's going or not...maybe he'll stay...well, if he goes he might be eaten by a big demon, and we don't want that, do we?...I LOVE YOU TOO!

AlixMM- So, you want Kagome to leave? Alright then. Just 'cause you said so. - Nooo, she's not going, or is she? Everyone would love to know the answer, but your all going to have to wait! Man, you really don't want her to go huh? Your right thought, they are like her second family. But, Toshio is blood, and he has his reason's for his wanting them in America, but maybe, just maybe he'll change his mind. Just keep reading!


	19. Smacks and Brothers

I know I know, it took a long time. But think about it, would you rather kill me now and never know what the ending is, or wait until I'm done with my story and then kill me? I'll leave that up to you, so for now, just be happy that I haven't quit on my story. That just shows how much I love you guys!

Chapter 19

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered, vulnerable to the bright light of the early evening. The sun was at it's peak, almost crossing over to the late evening. He grunted and moved a little to block the sun's rays, bumping against an object laying next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a red and orange furball curled up next to him. Moving as gently as he could, he turned his body to face the little creature, making him fall agaisnt Inuyasha's legs, ontop his lap. He reached down, and picked up the child. He carried Shippo over to the bed mat Kagome usually slept in. Laying Shippo down he wiped away the hair covering his face. Gazing down at Shippo, Inuyasha realized that he cared for the little twerp more than he let on.  
  
"Maybe he just makes me so sick that my head confuses annoyance with care. Maybe..."  
  
He shook his head, a light smile on his face and walked out of the hut. Kirara jumped down from the sky and transformed back into her cute minature form, leaping into the hut before Inuyasha could close the bamboo curtain. He looked in after her and smiled a wider smile at the sight of her curling up against the still sleeping Shippo. Now he felt a little better on having left him in there, he had company now. He looked around for his two traveling companions. He saw the village alive with activity hurrying to finish their chores before the sunlight lapsed into darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He saw Lady Kaede waving her hand up ahead, trying to catch his attention, but in the large crowd, all he saw was her hand. Instead he followed her voice, her hand bobing up in different places each time he saw it. He found her next to a hut in the outskirts of the bustling crowd, waiting for him patiently. Next to her was the pair he was searching for before Lady Kaede had called him.  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Shippo?" Sango asked. Inuyasha noticed that she had turned into the new mother figure for Shippo, seeing that Kagome was gone, only for a few days though, thought Inuyasha.  
  
"He's inside with Kirara, sleeping." Inuyasha answered, reassuring Sango that he was safe. " So, what did you want me here for?"  
  
"Inuyasha, we just wanted to speak to you about Lady Kagome." Kaede had a very serious face on, one that indicated that she was not about to allow Inuyasha to run of as if he didn't care. Sango's ears perked up, and Mirouku's hand went back to it's original position, by his side, not Sango's. This must be serious then.' Inuyasha thought, praying that he wouldn't start cracking up.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Inuyasha wanted this to go as fast as possible, he already had plans of his own with Kagome, and he wasn't about to blow them off for some stupid discussion.  
  
" Inuyasha, why don't we go inside, alright? Come on, just for a little while, don't worry, you can see Kagome after this we promise." Mirouku put his hand on Inuyasha's back and roughly pushed him into the hut. Inuyasha was slightly blushing at his discovered secret, but he quickly got over it as he fell into a seat positioned for him to fall into.  
  
" What are you guys up to?" Inuyasha looked around the hut, which being apart from the village, was in poor condition and smelly. Cringing his nose he stared at the group sitting in front of him, staring back. "Are you guys gonna tell me what all this is about?"  
  
" Inuyasha we know that you want to go see Kagome, so that is why we decided to talk to you. Me, Lady Kaede and Sango have talked about the situation involving Kagome." He sounded so matter-of-factly that Inuyasha found himself getting irritated.  
  
"And what were you guys talking behind my back for? Don't you think I should know about what's going to happen with Kagome? I should be invovled in anything that has to do with Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed about making his face turn red hot.  
  
"Inuyasha, that is why we have come to a descision. Kagome's problems are in her own time, not here, and in her time is where her life is. We can't make descisions for her, she's old enough to know what she wants and what she wants might not include us, no matter how much it hurts, we can't stop her from living her life in her era." Sango's eyes showed how difficult it was for her to say those things, but her voice held a firm determination, one which Inuyasha knew was tearing her apart.  
  
" What are you guys saying? That we should let her leave? That we should let her forget about us? You guys act as if you guys want her to leave! And you guys call yourselves her friends." Inuyasha humphed and stood up. Sango however stood up as well, slowly, and placed herself in front of Inuyasha. Her eyes were on fire, and her heart was going twice it's normal rate. She glared at him, never dropping her gaze. And then her hand shot straight up, striking Inuyasha with fierce power, power that would bring down even the mightiest of demons. Her pose never faltered, her eyes never losing their fire, and her hand back at her side, as if nothing had happened.  
  
" Never say that again, because your no angel yourself." Her voice barely above a whisper, deadly and intensely passionate, she stared down the stunned Inuyasha. All Inuyasha could do was stare at the furious girl before him, his hand rubbing his stinging cheek, and his other hand pressed against the wall behind him, his only support from falling to his knees in pain and shock. Mirouku came up behind Sango and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit. She broke her gaze from Inuyasha's and gave Mirouku a quick glance. She sat back down and bent her head, shoulders shaking with every quacky breath. Lady Keade sat herself beside Sango and whispered some kind words in her ear, giving Sango the reassurance that everything was ok.  
  
" Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I struck you." Her head came up, hair falling down her cheeks, and she looked at Inuyasha, still pressed against the wall of the hut. Spiderwebs hung loosely around him, and the sunlight crept in through the boards covering the windows. Why they were covered was anybody's guess. The hut had been there since before Kaede, but it was said that a lone traveler had once occupied the hut, never leaving it, until one day the villagers found him dead of old age. They never bothered to tear it down, believing that it would bring them bad fortune. Sango thought that the little light coming in here was giving the hut a spooky look, and giving Inuyasha an even spookier look. His face was in total disbelief and his hair hung down beside his face, giving him a droopy look. Now Sango felt bad, even though he deserved it.  
  
" Inuyasha." She continued in her explanation. "I am sorry about what I did, but I'm not sorry for why I did it. You didn't have any right for saying that we were bad friends, because your not perfect either." Her eyes flashed dangerously for a second, but then they went back to her normal caring and forgiving eyes. " You aren't the only one that wishes she would stay, but we can't do more than wish. We can't pressure her into staying here with us, this is not where she belongs. She has her own family and friends in her era, and we would be selfish to take her away from that. Inuyasha, I know that she made me promise never to tell you this, but you must know. One night I found her crying outside near the hotsprings. She told me that she was failing a class, and that her mother was falling ill and that her brother was having problems at school as well and that her friends were begining to drift away from her. She was torn between going home and staying here to help us out. She was completely lost, so I told her to go home and fix everything she can, and then come back after she felt sure about leaving her family again. Then she said your name, and how she didn't want you to get mad. She didn't want to make you mad, so she stayed, and she was miserable the next day."  
  
" I wouldn't have gotten mad if she left for a couple of days." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
" Your not listening to me! She was having problems back home and you would've just given her a couple of days?! Inuyasha you can not keep her from going home! Thanks to your couple of days, she failed that class, and her mother almost got worse, had it not been for Souta, and Souta almost got beat up by some people on the street! Kagome doesn't live here, she lives there, where her family needs her. You only need her to help you find the jewel shards, and to have someone to yell at without them abandoning you! And now your scared because you might lose her! Because she might leave you and you can't do anything about it! This is her choice not yours, so don't tell her what to do, because it's not your life, it's hers!" Breathing heavily, she calmed herself down and sighed.  
  
After a few moments, Mirouku spoke up. " Inuyasha, what Sango said is true, whether you want to agree or not, it's true. You can't see yourself losing her, that is why you want to tell her that she should stay with you. I completely understand that, but have you ever thought that she might want to go? This is her chance to get to know her father. Don't you think that she would want to take it? She knows that whatever she decides will affect her life forever, and that she might lose us, but she'll gain a father, something we can't compete with." Mirouku turned and sat down on the other side of Sango. Now, it was Lady Kaede's turn, and Inuyasha was not looking forward to it.  
  
Kagome's hand covered her chest and her breathing became uneven and rigid. Surely she had heard worng, but the words echoing through her head were sneering at her, telling her that she had heard right. she wavered abit, and fell heavily into her seat, having stood up from the shock.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Toshio's urgent voice came from beside her and she saw that he had come to her side in worry. She nodded and took a single deep breath.  
  
"T-Toshio? What happened to that baby?" She turned her face to look at him. He bent down next to her and took her hand in his.  
  
" Your mother decided that she was going to have it, against my parents wishes. My paernts never really liked your mother, seeing her as a road block to my blossoming career as an architect, and me rejecting an offer to work with one of the biggest companies in Japan, only made matters worse. Even though my parents disapproved, I supported her in her descision, and she had the baby. We still hadn't even given the young child a name, before my parents came and demanded to take the child to America, saying that they would raise it better than we would. Rumiko, even knowing that the way the baby came to be was a horrible memory, she was determined to love the baby nonetheless with all her heart. She said the baby had nothing to do with that day, and that it wasn't his fault that she was raped. But my parents thought that America would be the best place to raise the child, away from the still recovering mother."  
  
"So you guys agreed?" Kagome broke in. She still was shocked about her having an older sister or brother, but she wanted to know everything.  
  
" Well, we didn't say no, but we really didn't say yes. They said that they would just keep him until we were economically okay and had steady lives."  
  
" It was a boy?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and he was the most adorable little boy you could ever imagine. His eyes were a deep green, with black edges running around the outside outlining the green. And his face was as pale as the moon, but so smooth and soft. His hair jet black and curly, he was just the most precious thing, so small and delicate, yet strenghth that even surprised me. He was just a sight. I grew attached the moment I held him for the first time in my arms. But after they took him, I felt so miserable, that I promised Rumiko that the day we saw him again would be sooner than she thought."  
  
"So, then you went to go get him?" Kagome asked slowly, trying to figure out the rest in her head.  
  
"Well, not at first. See, after my parents took the baby, we stayed in contact for 10 years, but then after we had you, I think your mother was 28, yes she was, they stopped writing all of a sudden. At first I thought it was just a problem with the mail, and then I couldn't get through to them by phone. I started to worry, but having you in the picture sort of made me forget for a bit. You were just darling. The most beautiful baby ever. You had such curious little eyes that everything that happened, you were the first to want to know about it. You always wanted to be invovled in everything, and you seemed to always get into a little trouble with that little friend of yours what was her name? Ray? Yeah, and she always made you cry. You used to come to me, crying your heart out and then after a couple of minutes you'd go back to be that laughing cheerful little girl." He smiled at her and she smiled back remembering those wonderful moments when she used to sit in his lap and cry until she was laughing again. She felt that they were to short and soon her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Yeah, I remember when she took my doll, and broke it. I went blubbering to you about how mean she was and that I wished she was far away. You told me that my doll was broken but that I'd always hold her dear in my heart. I actually fell for that trick, and then you went and bought me a new more prettier doll, and I went to go show it to Ray. After that we didn't talk. But that doll always made me smile, even if I felt horrible. I guess it was because it was a special gift from you, and that it was very dear to me because you said that that was the way it was supposed to be." She smiled a wide smile and her eyes glistening she laughed. A true and genuine laugh.

Replies!(yay)

Red Skyies- Holy shiters? Ummm...okay...ummm...dude. Anywayz, thanks for the review, I know, it was heartbreaking. I was just depressed when i wrote it, but more happy stuff now, promise!

Inu-babe666-ohhh yeaahh! I love that you love it and love me too, so I love you too, even more! and more wierd twists coming up! love ya!

AlixMM-Angsty was it? Well that was what I was heading for so thanks for saying that! I thought I was overdramatizing it(wow long word) but now I now that it was just angsty! well, guess your gonna have to keep reading, 'cause those pesky endings can be very shocking...

Demonchik39-Omigod! I'm not a total and complete loser! Score one for the crybabies! I didn't even expect this! It's wierd 'cause I was just writing not really paying attention, and somehow it came to be all of that depressing stuff, and then I got depressed.Yeah, it caught lots of people off guard, me included. So you love heartwrenching stories that make you sad? Really? Me too! We're just like sisters that were seperated at birth by some freak accident invovling a scary doctor and a butt ugly nurse! Hey, you can't steal that from me, but since we're sisters seperated at birth by some- well you know tha story! Lots of love!

PiperandPhoebe-You had to move too? So did I! But that was like 3 years ago, I had to move states. I went from nice weather and awesome beaches, too freaky weather and nothing but oceans of sand! Guess where I am. so I feel your pain::sob:: It's okay, I'm here for ya!::sniff::I love you!

Valese-Noo! Kagome is not the result of the rape, it was another baby, dork! But I love you anyways! But, maybe he did fell differently about her after that, hmmm...Yes another point for the crybabies! Love ya dork!


	20. The Sting of Death

I know that this update took forever, but I was having family problems, computer problems and school problems, so this wasn't at the top of my to do list. I'm sooooo sorry though, and hope this somewhat logn chapter makes up for it. I love you guys for being so patient, and I promise that I'll get your next update as soon as possible, probably on Friday or Thursday, kay? Love y'all! Enjoy!

(A little heads up I'm thinking of starting a new story about Rin and Sessh. I'll bring you the summary on my next chapter, and hopefully you'll like it! Laterz!)

Chapter 20(finally)

Kaede stood slowly, keeping her hands behind her back. Hair swinging behind her in her usual ponytail, she walked over to Inuyasha, face soft but serious. She stayed quiet for a bit, but then beckoned for Inuyasha to sit down. He did, never dropping his gaze from hers.

"Inuyasha, you know better than anybody what Kagome means to us. We love her dearly, as if she were part of our own family. And we see her as the one person who glues us together, who keeps this group motivated at all times. We love her very much. And because we love her, I believe that it is wrong to decide for her what she wants to do. A matter of this importance is not something to be taken lightly Inuyasha, it is not something easily chosen. We should not pressure her into something she might regret. I'm not telling you to urge her to leave, but to not tell her what to do, just support her in everything, and try to help her in anything she may need, so she can have a clear head to think. Inuyasha before you go and see her, make sure that you won't let your heart take over and stop her from her heart's desire. Whatever that may be." Kaede stood still, watching Inuyasha.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, to not push her, just support her. Inuyasha you know exactly how much I love her, just like my sister. I would do anything for her, even die for her. I would never want her to leave, and I would be so happy if is she stayed with us, but Kagome needs to decide on her own, even if it hurts, and we want so badly to tell her to stay. Don't make her feel guilty, Inuyasha! Just tell her that she has our support, okay. Oh, and tell her that I love her." Inuyasha was blushing lightly at being read so easily. They didn't even know he was going over to Kagome, and here they were telling him to deliver little messages for them. He really needed to work on his covers.

"I guess I should say something, right?" Mirouku stood, smiling a bit. He always seemed to ease the tension. "Well, they both said everything, but just remember that Kagome loves you Inuyasha, and you love her, even if you're too stubborn to admit it to us and Kagome." Inuyasha blushed, and smiled inwardly. 'If only they knew...' "But we already know. Kagome's decision is already influenced a little by that love that she holds for you, so don't use that to make her stay. The only thing you can do is love her to the fullest and be there for her. Oh, and tell her that I love her as well. That whatever she chooses, we'll all still love her forever." He smiled and looked around for approval. Sango smiled at him and he came and sat down next to her again.

"Tell me one thing Mirouku; if she loves me as you say, then she wouldn't leave me right?" Inuyasha asked Mirouku, showing no expression, just staring into Mirouku's face.

"I'm sure that she'll do something for you, if that's staying or not, I don't know, but I'm sure that she'll never truly abandon you, Inuyasha." Mirouku answered as honestly as he could, thinking things through slowly. Inuyasha smiled and walked out of the hut.

"Don't worry guys, she'll get your message, and I promise that I'll keep your words in mind." He yelled back, before disappearing away in a gust of dirt.

"I hope he keeps his word." Sango said to herself as she saw him from the doorway. Mirouku came up behind her.

"Don't worry Sango; I'm sure he's not that dense. He just doesn't want Kagome to leave him, but I'm sure he won't do something stupid." He stepped closer to her, pressing against her back, hands innocently on her shoulders. He could tell that she was surprised at his actions, but she soon calmed and leaned into him slightly, unconsciously thinking about how good this felt. A light blush crept up into Sango's cheeks, and she smiled at herself at how well Mirouku was acting. But of course, not for long.

"HENTAI!" A loud slap echoed throughout the village, and a red slap mark flashed on Mirouku's cheek. On the floor he had a good view of Sango's rear stalking away, and he grinned stupidly from ear to ear.

Toshio felt Kagome's laugh eased some of the tension between them, and he finally relaxed, happily excepting her laughter. She looked at him, a bright smile gleaming towards him. He smiled back, and his face immediately brightened.

"I think I lost that doll. I don't remember having it right now. But I'm sure that she still lives on in my heart, right Toshio?" She winked at him, and smiled again.

"I'm positive that she's living happily in there." He laughed and she giggled. He knew that it was time to continue the story.

" So, then what happened to my brother?" She asked before he could say anything. He thought for a minute, and then started again.

"Umm, where was-Oh yeah, well, when we had you, I had kind of forgotten momentarily about the child. And then after you came Souta, but by then the boy was in my thoughts all of the time. Souta triggered those memories because of their resemblance. Not really physical, but personality wise. He just acted so much like that baby that I had to find out what happened to him, so I talked to your mother about going to find him. She didn't want to leave, but I could tell she was torn between going for her first born, or staying for Souta and you. So I told her that I would go and find him, and then bring him here. She agreed, and that was when I left. I planned everything, the date, where I would go, and where I would look for him. But everything went wrong. Two weeks after arriving, I found out that my parents had died, and I knew nothing about the boy."

"Your parent's died?" Kagome asked sadly. He must have been so depressed. Kagome gave Toshio a sympathetic look. He just smiled weakly, and shook his head, a light chuckle escaping his lips. Of course she knew that he only laughed to cover his true emotions.

"Well, they were killed in a car accident. They were driving on a stormy night, and a car drove them off of the road, driving them into a canal, and they drowned. When I heard the news I was so shocked that I couldn't even cry, I just stood there, and stared off into space, thinking of nothing except the fact that my parents had just died. I think back now and start thinking if something was wrong with me, because I didn't cry. But then I heard that he wasn't in there. And then it hit me, of course he wasn't there, he must have been at least 21. ( my math's not right, but I'm too lazy too change it, so he magically aged at a fast pace, kay? I'm sorry about this.) He must have a life of his own, probably a girlfriend, and maybe his own car. So I stopped searching for a couple of months, and before I knew it a year had passed. Then I told myself that I was here for Rumiko, and I started again. 2 years, and nothing, no clues or leads, and no idea of what to do. 3 more years like this, except for a small lead that led me from New Jersey to California. And there I heard that he lived in Sacramento from a detective that I had asked help from. For the next year I searched until I heard about a girlfriend of his, and searched her out. When I found her she told me that he had died in a fire. He was pursuing a career in being a fireman. Ironic, no? Twisted fate I thought." A dark chuckle echoed throughout the kitchen, and Kagome's throat choked at how pained it was. He really missed him, she could tell.

" So then, he died? And you only saw him as a baby. Does my mother know?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I told her the day before you came. She was heartbroken, and wouldn't stop crying. But she controlled herself for you. She didn't want to alarm you."

"But so far you only spent 8 years over there, you left for 9." Kagome asked, suspicion edging the statement.

" Well, I spent an extra year there, not wanting to have to tell her, but then you popped into my mind, and here I am. I had wanted to write before, but then I would have lost my nerve."

"But answer me this. Why do you want me and Souta to go with you to America?" Kagome asked, impatience noticeably in her tone.

"Kagome, America seems like a huge change, but I think that our family should move out of respect for your brother. I don't know why I think this, but it seems right somehow. Plus their graves are over there, both your brother's and my parents." Kagome stayed silent, before she heard a light thud on her bedroom floor right above the kitchen.. She looked upwards, glancing out of the window and noticing that it was getting dark, and then putting her full attention on the ceiling.

'Inuyasha.' She thought to herself. She faced Toshio not sure if he had heard it. He hadn't he was still looking straight at Kagome, eyes same expression as before. Now what was she going to do?

Sorry no replies today, but next time I will promise! But don't stop reviewing! Love you guys!


	21. Naughty Naughty!

Hey guys! Look it's an early update! The sky must be falling, DUCK! Duck as in go down, not the animal, just saying. Okay guys some sad news, in a couple more chapters my story will come to an end, but don't worry, it's not until another 7 chapters or something, so don't go kill yourselves(: But hey, if it makes you feel any better, I have another story that I might start. By the way no one reviewed to me about it, so here's the summary so you could get a btter idea of it.

_Seven years had passed since the War Between the Lands, seven years since she had last seen him. Now 14, the age to be married to have the right to rule, she must choose a suitor and marry him. But two weeks before the wedding, an unexpected visitor arrives, set on taking back what belongs to him, including the bride-to-be._

So what do you think? Please review! So then, on with the story, love ya'll!

Chapter 21

"Kagome?" Toshio asked after her silence had gone on for awhile.

"Huh? Oh, umm Toshio I still don't think moving to America is a good idea. I understand that you think that it would be respectful to my brother and to my grandparents, but I don't think that. I want to stay here, with my family and friends, and my school and..." Kagome paused a moment.

"And Inuyasha, right?" His outburst startled Kagome. 'How, how did he..." Kagome thought to herself. She didn't know what to say, but unknown to herself her heart had already answered for her. She nodded her head slowly. Keeping her eyes from Toshio's she fidgeted under his gaze. It seemed to burn into her bent head searching right down to her soul and she felt the urge to runaway, away from everything around her and run into Inuyasha's arms. But she knew that right now she had to talk with Toshio, no more running away from her problems. Kagome placed herself in her seat and faced him dead on.

"Yes Inuyasha. He is one of the reasons that I want to stay here. But he's not the only one, he's one, so don't confuse that. I want to stay here because of my school, my family, whom I know does not really want to leave here either, and because of my friends who I don't want to leave. Inuyasha is included in there because I love him. I love him with all of my heart and I don't want to abandon him. I know that you worry for me, but I have my limits and my morals. That kiss that you saw outside last night was our first kiss and my very first kiss as well. Even though I spend a lot of time over there with him, I'm not alone and it's not as if I throw myself at him every chance I get."

"I'm not saying that. I trust you, it's just that I don't know him all that well-"

"You don't know me well either." Kagome shot out; face slowly turning red out of regret. She had not meant it, but it just came out of frustration. He barely even knew her and here he was judging Inuyasha, someone he could no better than Kagome herself. What was that about?

"I guess I deserved that right? Kagome it's true that I hardly even know you and I barely even know Inuyasha, but how can I not worry about you, and how can I not trust you. I don't have any family ties with Inuyasha, but I do with you, so it's him I don't trust." Kagome stared blankly at him, Toshio looking smug with his remark. Then all of a sudden Kagome burst out laughing, crazed and eccentric, she was red in the face and gasping for air. "Uh, Kagome are you okay?" Toshio was a bit concerned.

"It's just...Gasp...just that...giggle...you sound...giggle...so parental...Gasp!" Toshio found nothing funny in that and decided to ignore that last comment, and just went on with his conversation.

"Kagome, would you please calm down. I'll make you a deal. Think about this for the night and I'll talk to you in the morning, alright? Just think about it, promise me." Kagome calmed down and looked right into his eyes, pleading for a chance. She couldn't just reject him like that, so she nodded her head, and then stopped in mid nod. Inuyasha! Smiling she nodded fervently and got up, looking outside and then glancing at the clock. 7:27 p.m.

"Okay, I promise that I'll think about it, but don't rush me." Toshio stood and went over to Kagome. Pulling her up gently, he embraced her in a loving hug. She didn't resist, she just returned it. Thinking back at the times when she had run into these same arms when she needed someone, she sank further into his hug, memories rushing at her and she smiled a weak but long lasting smile.

"Kagome, I love you. I always have and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that. I'm not proud of the fact that I missed out on the most important times of your childhood, but having you here with me makes me feel so proud of having you as a daughter. And I know that I barely know you, but from what I've seen I have a very beautiful young lady. Beautiful in every sense of the word." He gave her one last squeeze and then stepped back. Kagome felt cold after being let go, and just smiled and turned to go to her room. Pausing for a moment, she turned back and ran up to Toshio, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. I'm so happy that you came back. About time!" She whispered to him, smiled and then went out. Climbing the stairs, she heard another noise coming from her room. "Oh no!" She groaned softly to herself, and raced to her room, thoughts of what had just happened, whirling around in her head.

Kagome paused in front of her door, wishing against everything that it wasn't Souta this time. Opening the door slowly she stopped at the sight before her. Inuyasha was dead on the floor, face planted into her carpet floor just below her open window and a small rip on his pant leg. He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening and then in a flash he was up, swiping at invisible dirt on his pants, face burning with embarrassment. She giggled, but quickly stopped at the look Inuyasha had just given her. Smiling, she went up to him and grabbed his hand preventing him from harming his leg. He blushed, but didn't pull his hand away, until Kagome noticed what she was doing and then gave it back to him.

"So what are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, sitting down on her bed and facing him. He thought for a moment, Kaede's words echoing through his head. He looked at her and then slowly sat down on the bed next to her. Kagome traced circled on her carpet with her bare feet. Inuyasha stared at her feet, and then he gradually brought his eyes up her legs, stopping short before he was completely mesmerized by her.

"I came...for you...to see how you were doing." He mumbled out, eyes now steady on her face. She turned to him and thought about the kiss that they had shared underneath the tree. Her face glowing she smiled at him and then set her head on his shoulder, surprising Inuyasha.

"It's nice to know that you care, Inuyasha." She said softly.

"Kagome, how could I not care about you? I already told you that I loved you. And that hasn't changed over night." Inuyasha was choosing his words wisely, Sango's and Kaede's words haunting his every thought.

"Hmm, it's just that I still can't believe that you said that. It's as if that kiss was just a dream. The most amazing dream I've ever had. I'm just afraid I'll wake up and you won't be here." Inuyasha wanted so badly to just shake her and kiss her so passionately that she would never doubt it again, but his nerves were out for the day, and he didn't do anything.

"Kagome, it wasn't a dream. I'm here, aren't I? Even if it was, I don't think you'd ever wake up. I wouldn't let you." He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, having nerve enough to do that. As soon as he did, she leaned into him further, and yawning, she felt him slipping comfortably onto her bed. She let herself be pulled down with him, and yawned once more. He finally rested his head on top of her pillow, and turned Kagome over to face him. Yawning once again, she edged closer to him, fingers in twining themselves in his hoari. Inuyasha turned slighty so she would be able to set her head on top of his chest. Finally finding a comfy spot, Inuyasha breathed in her scent. He loved her scent, it always calmed him, and before he could say anything he had fallen into a peaceful sleep, but not before hearing Kagome whisper something to him.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and then fell asleep to the sound of Inuyasha's steady heartbeat. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her body, slowly being surrounded by his dreams.

Replies

Maiden-Miko-Kagome: About time, huh? They should make out every chance they get, but noooo! Hehe. Well, my story likes you too! And thanks soo much for wishing me a good day, I needed it, I wasn't having such a great one, so have a good day too! Love ya!

demonchik39: Man! Your a great beggar! I'll keep you, just 'cause your begging can be used for plenty of things...hehe...like getting out of doing chores, baby! Uhh, oh, about what you were begging for sorry, can't say anything...oh yeah, I kinda lost your email address, so if you want to give that to me again, you know if you want...smiles!(please)

crazy-writer-girl: I like the name, it reminds me of me, 'cause I'm kinda crazy...but shhh don't tell anyonem their still looking for me...Thanks! I didn't feel so good about my kiss, but you just made me feel better. I hope it works out in the end too, but you know those darn endings, you never know what's coming...Love ya!

Inu-babe666:Yeah, but if she goes to America, I doubt that Toshio will let Inuyasha anywhere near Kagome, so that kind of kills the idea. Sure! More Inu/Kag fluff, lots more, and some more Mir/San fluff too, but it's not gonna be a lot, 'cause it's not focused on them. Rum/Tosh, mmm, I don't know about that but I'll try just for you, alright? Alrighty then! Love you too!

jammies2000: Awww, a new reviewer.Their soo cute, just like a new baby, but I've never had a baby, so that kinda ruins the whole saying...hmm...anywayz, YOUR A GENIUS! That idea is soo obvious, but I never thought of it. That would be soo cool, I would totally just move so that when the school calls they can't do shit! Haha! I love you soo much! You kick ass! Okay, so review soon! Love you lotz!

AlixMM: You just go on and on and on! I know, that excuse sucked, but it was the only one I could think of so, i'm sowwy! ::sniff:: I think that Toshio wants to respect them in the only way he could think of, by being close to them so I don't know what will happen, wink wink, smile smile. I was just kidding about the whole going on and on thing I just thought it was funny, 'cause when I opened your review, I was like DAMN! THIS GIRL HAS A LOT TO SAY! It was hilarious! Okay, so love ya, and I hope I didn't let you down! And I'm with you about the whole moving sucks in real life thing. I had to move and it sucks where I moved to, but I met a lot of cool people, so it's not all that bad, except for the fact that I MOVED! Okay, I love you, laterz!

Love you guys and review!


	22. Playtime!

YAy! Thanks for all the love people! New and old, well not old, but the ones who have been with me for...ever! Love ya'll, and hope you like this chapter. You should all thank Inu-babe666 for giving me the push to write more fluff between Inu/Kag, so thank her for this chapter, and maybe the next...Enjoy!

I'm going to do the reviews here, just cause it's faster, I think, I don't know I'm wierd.

**demonchik39-** Thanks, but just in case here's my email, kay: Oh, yeah your the best beggar out there, definetely! :) Thanks, I hope people like my next story, I want it to be much more fluffier than this one, and hopefully it'll be good fluff, not bad. NEITHER DO I! But we all knew that the day would soon come, but don't worry it's not ending today. Aww, I fell soo loved, and it totally sucks that your story got deleted on your birthday, talk about bad luck! I'm here for you, so whenever you need a shoulder to cry on...or a computer buddy to talk to, I'm here kay? Love you lotz!

**Inu-babe666-** I don't think he's coming in this fic::sniffles::but we all still love him right? We love you Kouga baby! Uhh sorry...hope you like the fluff between inu/kag, but it's kinda dirty fluff, so I don't know...I'll try harder on the Mir/San fluff, but again it's not focused on them, but I'll try! And bad girl, think about your poor readers, but I guess I shouldn't be talking huh? But you stil love me right, even if I'm kinda slow on my updates, right? Review back!

**jammies2000-** I don't know why he can't wait, but don't worry, it'll all clear up in the end, alrighty? Alrighty then! I wanted her to say her reasons, instead of just crying and then running away, 'cause then she would have looked weak, which she's not in my fics! Invite! That's a key word! Hopefully Toshio'll get the message. Oh well, men! Love ya bye!:)

**AlixMM-** Ahhh, not you again! Noo, just messing with you, I love to hear from you and your many opinions!:) I was very happy that I gave Kagome those reasons, because if she didn't give her reasons, it would have seemed that she just wanted to stay because of Inuyasha, which isn't entirely true. Inuyasha is being a very good boy, well up 'til now. hehe. It's those memories that gave Kagome the courage to forgive and forget, something real human beings can't do, so I thought it was nice to give her that personality. How could he take an I love you back? Not possible, not in my fic at least. Inuyasha better stick with it, or I'll hurt him, badly! Lookslike you still can't forgive him, huh? Oh well, as long as you still read and review, it's all good.Thanks for the consideration, but I don't mind, I like to hear your thoughts and opinions on my story. So don't hold back for my sake, love ya!

**crazy-writer-girl-** Got where, to Kagome's room? What are you thinking?...Just kidding. Thanks for the support, and hope you like this scene in Kagome's room, you dirty birdy! lotz of love, laterz!

**obesed-fangirl-mimi- **I love you too! You just made my day! I feel very honored to be your first long writer. I'll try to write faster, but it takes time to do a masterpiece...uuhhh, just kidding, I don't have that big of a head, it's just a little larger than some, no just playing! Umm I don't know how much more chapters, but it won't be more than ten that's for sure, so maybe 6 or 7, maybe. Oh, and mimi is my nickname! My best freind calls me that, so I thought it was kind cool that you have that name. Okay, I'm done balbbing on, laterz, and review back! love ya!

Heww, finally done!

Chapter 22

Toshio sighed and got up from the kitchen table. Yawning and stretching he pushed the chair back and then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. Toshio drank fervently and wiped his mouth after gulping down the entire can. Rubbing at his eyes he thought about everything, and a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't believe that actually happened." He spoke to himself, throwing the can away and flicking the kitchen lights off. He turned on the lamp on the table beside the couch and sat down heavily with HUMPH! He reached for the remote, but then just decided to stare at the T.V., head nodding with sleep. After a few unpleasant jerks, he stood and went towards the stairs, ready to change to go to sleep. He stopped before Kagome's door, and argued with himself if he wanted to enter or just let her rest. He finally agreed with himself, arguing that he missed out on doing this before and now was as good a time as any to retrieve those moments. Opening the door as in slow motion, he lifted his head to see the scene of the sunset playing before Kagome's open window. A slight breeze caused the curtains to flutter over Kagome's bed, bringing his attention onto the couple lying in each other's arms.

Still not setting into his mind, Toshio had the sudden urge to just close the door silently and pretend that he never saw that, but then he realized that this was his daughter, and she was asleep with Inuyasha, on her bed! Freaking out, he didn't know whether to go in there and beat Inuyasha to a pulp or start screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs and torturing Inuyasha slowly and painfully. Both ideas appealed to him, but he didn't do either, logic finally sinking in. He had barely said goodnight to Kagome, they seemed to be just innocently sleeping, even if it was wrapped around each other, and Kagome was smiling in her sleep. That was the final thought that made Toshio come to a final decision, a decision that would finally put this whole thing behind them. He closed the door, even though his parental instincts were yelling at him to turn around and throw Inuyasha out the window, but he controlled them and walked out unnoticed, door clicking behind him.

Sunlight crept through Inuyasha's closed eyelids, waking him from a very good dream. It seemed as if it had actually happened, but that couldn't be true. He stirred and tried to move, but something heavy on his arm wouldn't allow him to. Feeling something warm pressed against his body, and a warm breeze blowing against his face, he opened his eyes slowly. Staring blankly into the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on, he just gawked, no sound coming from his open mouth. His lungs screamed for air and he took a long, shaky breath, not realizing that he had held it. Finally after everything had finally set in, he closed his mouth and a light smile crept upon Inuyasha's face, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Here he was lying next to the most gorgeous woman, and he was smiling like an idiot. The crap Mirouku would give him if he knew that he was in Kagome's bed, smiling just like he would when seeing a beautiful girl, let alone getting into her bed. He chuckled lightly, chest shaking slightly, but enough to stir Kagome from sleep.

Stretching lightly, her legs rubbed against Inuyasha's, and a jolt went straight up his leg. He suddenly shivered, a grin stretching on his face. He couldn't complain, right? His leg jerked closer to Kagome's, which was still rubbing against his, and shivers shocked Inuyasha, but he didn't move. He could feel his demon side urging him, but he kept control, knowing that this wasn't the time or place. Kagome's eyes were still closed, arms beginning to stretch like her legs. Arms going up to extend above her head, stroking against Inuyasha's chest and face, his grin became so wide that his fangs peeked from his mouth, and his tongue licked his lips, trying hard to keep cool. He watched her stretch, eyes still closed, body moving slowly, and very seductively in Inuyasha's opinion. His eyes couldn't be torn from her figure, and he found himself holding his own hands from grabbing her and touching her up and down. A sigh escaped from Inuyasha, and Kagome's eyes fluttered. Her hands went back down, but this time they ended up going over Inuyasha's head and it looked like she was hugging him from the neck, her legs entwined with his now, it wasn't a very innocent position. He tried very hard to keep his hands away from her hips, which were now pressed against him.

Now, Inuyasha was very hot, and he couldn't hold for much longer, thankfully Kagome's eyes peeped open. Of course, she wasn't so silent about it. She yelped and tried to move away, shock setting in before her sense could. But her legs were tangled with Inuyasha's, whose legs were entangled within the sheets. Her arms still around his neck, she fell off the bed, Inuyasha following after her. The sheets also tangled between the too, his legs fell between hers, and Kagome's legs were open trying to avoid his knees digging into her thighs. Holding his neck, with her legs open and his demon side about to take over, plus Kagome having been dreaming about a certain someone doing a certain something with another certain someone, did not help the situation. Crimson red, she sheepishly smiled up at Inuyasha, who was mentally fighting with his other half. He grinned back, face blushing, but not from embarrassment, that's for sure! Her hands unhooked themselves from his neck and slowly traveled down his arms, fingertips stroking his arms ever so lightly, as if a feather running down his side. He grinned again, and she smiled, innocence trying to cover her devilish face. Eyes fluttering, another jolt shot through Inuyasha, and he 'accidently' fell on top of Kagome, bodies now pressed to the max. She gasped and then a smile flashed him, and then quickly disappeared, eyes acting as if she had no idea of what he was thinking about. Her little role play of being innocent and then a little vixen was driving Inuyasha crazy!

"What are _you_ thinking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a low whisper, lifting her head just a little to reach his ear. He closed his eyes savoring the feel of Kagome's lips giving his ear feather-light kisses while she spoke. Another jolt. Following her game, he bent down, whispering in her ear.

"Do you really want to know, Kagome?" She shuddered, and a smile crept to her face. He stroked his lips against her cheeks while going back up. Her hands now pressed against his chest, traveled slowly down to his sides, and then up, escaping from his hold, but not in any hurry. Then she rubbed against him, moving slightly, so her legs pressed against him for an instant, and her chest rubbed his chest, so she could reposition herself. Her legs now tight against his, she smiled and nodded. He couldn't control it any more, and winked at her, grin allowing his fangs to come out and play.

Hope you liked it, review back pretty please!


	23. BUSTED!

Hellooo! Okay, I'm gonna tell you guys now, before I get burned by you guys, alright? This chapter will be shorter than my others because I thought that it would be HILARIOUS to end it at this point! I just thought it would be soo funny! It might seem mean and evil, but don't worry, I'll pay you guys back with an extra long, fluff filled, drama packed, tear fest, kay? Oh and I just want to thank all of you for all of the awesome support and love! I never would have imagined having such kick ass readers and reviewers! You guys are the greatest, and I love you all! Muchas gracias! Enjoy!

Again with the replies at the top, yay!

**Cleverfox 79-** Thanks, I'm soo happy that you think that way! I would have hated myself if my story was way out there! Ummm, thanks for breaking that stereo-type for me. I would have never guessed that foxes could be guys too...your such a dork! But in a good way and don't worry I won't call you a guy, kay? Thanks again, love ya bye!

**Red Skyies- **YAy! You finally review after what, 9 chapters of not hearing from you! I was worried sick, where were you?! NAw, just kidding, I did miss you though. Oh I don't think having your mouth open is a very safe thing. You never know what could fly in there, trust me not pretty...He is naughty isn't he? But I had that same thought, I wish I was kagome too! But I guess some fantasies are just not possible.(: Rock on too! Much much love to ya!

**Inu-babe666-** I'm glad you like the fluff!...I love you too...but as a reader...don't forget as a reader...don't get why you said that though, confusing, but I still love ya...hope this was soon enough for you...review back!

**crazy-writer-girl-** (: You know I was just messing with you! And I warned you that I was a bit...loopy, is the word! I don't think she would leave without telling Inuyasha goodbye, so don't worry! Baabye! (dirty birdy, hehe) Love ya!

**demonchik39-** No stealing person!You may borrow, but on the condition that you must praise me for the rest of your life, no exceptions...just joking! Not for the rest of your life, just until you grow old and crinkly. Okay, so I've read your story, which got me a bit depressed, but I like it, it's very emotional and deep. I wouldn't have the guts to write that, I'd probably go and kill myself with all that depression. But hopefully you'll e-mail me, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for the support, I hope they do like my story, and I hope you like it, I'm not sure whether it'll work or not, but I'm working on it. All good things come to an end, sorry, ha! Big head sorry. No I haven't seen the Inuyasha movie, but I'd love to! Well, can't wait to hear from you, love ya lotz! Bye!

Chapter 23

Kagome burst out into giggles as soon as she felt his fangs touch her skin. It was as if an explosion had gone off, one that had been smothered for what seemed an eternity. Kagome squirmed underneath Inuyasha, rubbing against all the right places, causing his grin to widen, fangs now fully exposed were nibbling and sucking on every part of her neck. She arched her back as she felt his fangs bite into the most sensitive part of her skin, and a moan escaped from her, music to Inuyasha's ears. His hands roamed throughout her body, going from her back to her lower back, and then when he roamed to low, Kagome pushed him off slightly, but after giving her a pleading puppy dog look, she smiled, allowing him to begin on her thighs, inside and out. He couldn't contain himself from touching her, her soft skin driving him insane, being so close, so so close, and yet not being able to get near. He wanted to just take her, and then snuggle, something that obviously came from his human side.

She put her hands against his chest, pushing him further from her, so their faces were inches apart, eyes staring into each other, one pleading, and the other teasing. She traced her fingers up and down, eyes never breaking their gaze from Inuyasha's. Then they eventually wound up rubbing his back, eyes never faltering, and Inuyasha wanting so badly to be pressed against her again, stood above her, too lost in her gaze to do anything. Kagome knew she had control, and little by little pushed him further until she was sitting up, Inuyasha's knees still between her legs. She stood on her knees, so that they were facing each other, never dropping their eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so that she was leaning up against him. His hands grasped her back, around the hips, holding her there, afraid that she would leave him there. She pushed herself against him, jolts running up and down Inuyasha. Grinning, she caressed his cheek with hers, and then lips touching for only a second, she pulled away before he realized what she had done. Before he could figure out the first one, she did it again, this time her tongue curious to know what he tasted like, came out and explored before sneaking back in.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha was very much enjoying this, and he wasn't hiding it. Kagome had come out and she wasn't about to go back into her shy timid self, she wanted to be wicked for just one moment. She smiled every time she felt him purr deep within his chest and throat. Finally, Kagome planted her third kiss, not backing away this time. She started out lightly and then opened her mouth, her teeth wanting to come out for their turn. She bit his bottom lip, and then licked it as if to make it feel better. Inuyasha, shocked at first, he froze not expecting this from his Kagome, but then again she was a vixen underneath all of that purity. He liked this Kagome, definitely, and he wanted to please her, so he began to explore her lips as well, first just kisses, and then tongue and then teeth. Still biting his lip, Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue beg for entrance, so she stopped biting, and permitted entrance to the pleading Inuyasha. He bit her bottom lip with his fang, and shivers went down her spine. Still standing, her knees were becoming weak, and she leaned further into Inuyasha, but she wasn't about to be the bottom one, oh no. She was going to be on top.

"Inuyasha, do you wanna play with me?" She whispered into his ear after breaking free from the heated kiss. He smirked and dug into her neck, causing her to moan and groan from pleasure and surprise.

"Let's play." His urgency was overwhelming and very satisfying to Kagome. It seemed that he couldn't keep away. She leaned in deeper, making Inuyasha lie on the ground, knees in between Kagome's again. She straddled him, separating from his hungry grasp. His hands never left her hips, so he had something to touch while waiting for her to return back down. She pulled back from his grasp, but he whimpered, grip strengthening. She giggled at his whimper, and came back down, kissing his forehead, then nose, then cheek, then jaw line, and then passionately smothering Inuyasha's lips. Even though Kagome didn't have much experience, she didn't show it, in Inuyasha's eyes, she was a pro. To her, this was just a little experiment, to see what worked and what didn't, but so far Inuyasha didn't seem to be very picky. She broke away again, and sat up on top of him again.

"What game should we play, Inuyasha?" She whispered in a low and very sensual voice, innocence getting lost in all of the 'playing'. He smiled and fangs came out once again. She shook her head, hair swinging in her motion, saying no, not this time. Her eyes were a dead giveaway though, telling him that she needed him, fangs included. His ears twitched catching Kagome's eyes. Her hands slowly wound their way up to his ears, eyes following their movements, her girlish side peeking out. Inuyasha noticed her sudden distraction, and a light grin played across his face, pure thoughts now entering his mind for the first time since he awoke. He loved her girly side, even if it meant for her vixen half to go inside again. Still sitting atop of Inuyasha, she rubbed his fluffy, white ears once, and then twice, and then she found herself entranced by his soft puppy dog ears, twitching at her every touch.

"Having fun?" He asked flirtatiously. She giggled showing him that she was. Kagome was still rubbing Inuyasha's ears, when she heard her bedroom door creak open. In a flash she turned her head to see who it was, and still sitting on top of Inuyasha, and rubbing his ears, while Inuyasha held her hips, this was not the best position to be seen in. No one appeared for a second, but the door opened an inch more and Kagome saw a head poke through the crack of her door.

Hahahaha! A cliffie to keep you guessing untill my next update! I am SO mean! But I love you guys so my next chapter will hopefully cool you guys down so you don't kill me! Okay so please review. Come on you know you wanna. It's just soo tempting isn't it? That little button just looks soo good. Just press it, you'll be glad you did...hehe...


	24. Curiousity Killed the Cat

Before the flames and insults come, I just want to say that I am sooo sorry that you guys had to wait such a long time for this update! Really I am! When I gave you that cliffie last week, I was expecting to update the next day, but my mom's in college and she's always on it, so my time on it is very limited. I'm sorry guys, please don't hate me! Okay, anywayz, I had to rewrite this chapter again, cause I got this hilarious review that gave me an awesome idea!cough Ryunosuke-samacough Yeah, so that also killed down on my update time, okay well it's finally here, hope you guys like it, muah!

Yay, finally the long awaited replies!

crazy-writer-girl- Okay, how did loopy tie in with snorting crack? Explain to me, please I'm confused! I'm sorry to disappoint you on my 'quick' update, but hopefully my next one wilkl be quicker. I didn't know you were in Florida! Hmm, hope your okay, and hope you stay that way! Oh and I'll be waiting for your email! Love , your now concerned buddy!

AngelofLight- Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think it's who you want it to be, wink wink! I completely agree with you, Inuyasha is way to cute to die!! I don't remember calling myself that! Hmm, your trying to trick me, aren't you?! You big meanie monster!hehe! Loveable one though don't worry!

KOGA'sgurl- I am a complete idiot, huh? I am soo stupid!! Ugh! oh if anybody's reading this, it' kinda to me, so just pass on by this, aky? I'm just being wierd here.

Trunksgrl87- Your back!! I was wondering where you were! Where'd ya go on your vacation? Somewhere fun, huh? Ugh fine, just leave me here! just kidding. Well, happy your back safe and sound, and I'm soo gald that you read the rest of my story! Happy you like it, I tried my best! I deserve a gold star, or a vacation, hint hint! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, not much of a welcoming present huh? Awww, your so sweet! Thanks for that, you just made me blush! hehe!

Valese- Another old friend of mine! But I can relate, I've been soo busy too, that I feel like a freakin' 40 year old, problems included! Anywayz, I don't think your expecting the answer to this cliffy, but hope you like it anywayz! Okay then, I'll be waiting for your review, because I know your not gonna ditch me again...Right?

Ryunosuke-sama- This chapter is dedicated to you, just so you know. After reading your review, I was cracking up! Cause of you, I had to make a few changes to my story, but I hope the long wait was worth it...Aww I feel so loved, I'm happy you like my story! I'll try my best to make many more chapters, though it's going to end soon, sniff, but my updates won't be so long I hope. HHHHuHHH, are you threatening me? That's not nice, but what makes you so sure that I think his transformations are bad, those are nothing compared to mine, have you ever seen a pissed off girl before, now that's scary! Yours don't scare me either! Plus, my daddy is scarier than the boogy man, so watch out! hehe, oh I mean GR!

demonchik39- I did to! I gave you my email adress, but here it is(again) Yeah, I'm not surprised that you had to hear that music to get all depressed. Your story is very sad and depressing, but it's very good! I don't think fluffy is the right word to describe my chapter, sexy now that's the word! Sorry, but I've been usinbg that word all day today, it just stuck with me. Anoter threat?! Do people hate me? I feel so unloved now! But you see, can't kill me, if you do the same thing, Miss Cut Your Story Off Right When It Was Getting Good! Greta, I'll love to help you out! Okay a little late on that update, but that's okay, I just got done telling you about doing the same thing your telling another person not to do, I'm such a hypocrite! Yup, kinda long, but it's okay, I like your reviews! well, love ya, wirte back soon!

Inu-babe666- Wouldn't bet my life on it...hmmm...again sorry to disappiont with my update, but hopefully you'll love this one too! Laterz!

Okay done with that, on with my story!

Chapter 23(i think)

Two little fuzzy orange ears peeped through the door, and in crawled a very smug looking Buyo. It seemed that he was trying to catch the attention of Kagome, but all she was trying to catch was her breath. Her hand was on her chest, which was gasping for breath, and going up and down at a very alarming rate. Inuyasha's eyes were glued to the orange cat, now climbing on top of Kagome's bed. Meowing and purring, he didn't seem to have a worry in the world. Inuyasha finally unglued his attention from Buyo, and placed it upon Kagome's. She seemed to be having a heart attack, and he gently touched her arm. Jumping slightly, she looked down at Inuyasha and blushed deeply. It seemed that the vixen had gone into hiding again.

"I'm going to kill you cat." Inuyasha whispered to himself, as Kagome slowly got off of him. She stood up, adjusting her skirt, the same one she had worn since the day she arrived back at her time. She probably didn't look her best, with everything going on, and the fact that she hadn't bathed in at least two days. Inuyasha stood up after her and gazed at Kagome, who seemed to be trying to smell her hair. He smiled and walked over to her, going behind her and giving her a warm and friendly hug. Kagome let go of her hair and went to wrap her arms around those around her body. The couple, now looking more decent, thought about what had just happened. Kagome needed to know what Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" An uncertain voice called out to him.

"What is it Kagome?" He answered back, trying to sound as comforting as he could.

"I think we need to talk about a few things." She mumbled, barely even audible, if not for Inuyasha's strong sense of hearing. He knew that this was going to be some conversation, but he wasn't about to chicken out over this, no way, if it meant staying here to support Kagome, then he wasn't moving.

"I'm listening, Kagome." He replied. She let out a sigh of relief, hugging his arms tighter. She was happy he didn't just fly out the window trying to avoid her. She turned in his arms so that they were facing each other, her cat meowing in the background. Then she remembered what she had gone over in her head.

"Can you wait for a while? I think I should take a bath first." She was bright pink, eyes dodging his, not wanting to make herself look even stupider than what she sounded like. He froze for a minute, and then unconsciously sniffed the top of her head. Looking back down at her shocked and red face, he mentally slapped himself.

"INUYHASHA!!" She screamed at him, and then stormed out of her room, not before leaving him with a last impression though. "SIT!!" Was heard right before the sound of a slamming door, then heavy footsteps, and another slam. The house shook with the second slam, waking all its residents.

Kagome sunk into the warm water, and sighed. "This is perfect. I missed my baths." She smiled, her eyes closed, and head back so that her hair was dipping into the steaming water. Her arms came up onto the tub's edges and her head soon relaxed upon them as well, feet stroking through the water ever so lightly, Kagome enjoying the feel of the water weaving through her legs, caressing her skin. Not a single thought ruined her heavenly dream, until she heard a loud and frightened MEOW! And a screech from no one else but Inuyasha. Cursing loudly, her head came up from its temporary pillow, allowing her to see the shadows of feet racing across the hallway from under the door's crack. Then the curses and meows and little scratching sounds came, giving Kagome a perfect picture of what was going on outside the bathrooms door.

"Hm! This is ridiculous! I can't even take a nice bath in my own house without being interrupted! That's it. INUYASHA! Sit boy!!" She yelled out the last part, grinning happily to herself upon hearing the oh-so-lovely sound of Inuyasha crashing down to the floor. Music to her ears in her opinion. She could hear his protests and curses, along with colorful insults. "Try to get up, and the floor's the only thing you'll be kissing." She smugly went back to the rest of her bath, enjoying it since she didn't know the next time she'll have this privilege.

Finally after a long hour of waiting, Inuyasha heard the door open, Kagome appearing with a towel wrapped around her body and one on top of her head, holding her soaked hair. She was adjusting it so that it wouldn't fall, and her other hand was holding the one draped around her body. Her body glistening with drops of water, she was glowing, and an intoxicating aroma billowing all around her. Inuyasha's eyes traveled up her legs, around her stomach, slowly climbing up her chest and then to her beautiful face, stubborn strands framing her face and snaking down her neck. She was positively radiant, and she smelled good a bonus in Inuyasha's book. Steam was escaping from the bathroom, floating around her giving her a bit of mystery and her rosy pink skin and cheeks were just enough to drive Inuyasha crazy.

"Uh, Inuyasha, you mind getting up off the floor? I appreciate your devotion to staying on my good side, but you're sorta in my way." She flashed him a polite DUH! Smile, and then stepped over him hastily, tired of him just staring up at her soundlessly gawking at her legs every now and then. She arrghed at him and closed her bedroom door, not about to let him in there while she was naked. He might have been lucky enough to sleep with her (and only sleep, your dirty birdies out there!) but she wasn't going to let him have a little peep show. "Inuyasha, you can get up now." She said through her closed door. Inuyasha's head bent down in shame, here was the great and almighty Inuyasha, wielder of the Tetsuiga(?) dragged down to the floor in a pathetic situation just because a young, human girl snapped her fingers, or in this case said a certain word, ordering him to stay. Pathetic, right? But who else was lucky enough to have spent a night with a gorgeous and amazing young woman, and in her bed to say the least, huh? Who? Yup, no one but the one on the floor, that's right! Inuyasha grinned and stood a smug smile now gracing his lips, eyes glazing over at the pure thought of it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was standing at her door; hand on the doorknob, the other holding a brush. Inuyasha glanced over at her, and then looked up to the Heavens.

"Thank-you." He whispered and then looked back at her. She was dressed in a short black skirt with a light, pink, spaghetti strap shirt with lace on the top of it. Hair in a high ponytail, almost like Sango's, held up with a pink ribbon in a bow, and nothing but lip gloss for make-up, she looked casual, but beautiful nonetheless. She was showing plenty of skin with her long slender legs, and her shirt doing its job of not letting anything spill out, she was showing skin, but just enough to leave plenty to the imagination. Imagination being one of Inuyasha's strong suits in this particular case. Kagome put the brush down on her dresser, and walked out of her room, walking towards Inuyasha who had stared at her since she had come out.

"You like?" She said softly, now right in front of him. He nodded and looked her up and down once more, and nodded again. She glanced down at her outfit, and smiled brilliantly back at him. "We still need to have that talk Inuyasha-" She was interrupted by a low growl coming from Inuyasha's stomach. He grinned stupidly at her, and shrugged, putting his hand on his still growling stomach. "I guess your stomach has its own plans. How about we go and grab a bite to eat first, and then we'll talk? Is that alright with you?" She asked the last question with very noticeable sarcasm, and he gave her a look, making her turn to hide her smile. But then a grin crossed his face.

"Do you have Ramen?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. She laughed and nodded. He smiled a big, huge smile, and started towards the kitchen.

"Ugh, it's as if he loves _Ramen_ more than me." Kagome mumbled to her self, and followed Inuyasha down the stairs. He seemed to know his way pretty well, because by the time she reached the kitchen he was already searching through the cabinets sniffing every one along the way. Then he let out an AHA! And opened the third cabinet exposing a whole section filled with Ramen. His eyes glistened and his moth drooled over the counter. Kagome giggled, and went over to the drooling Inuyasha.

"I have an idea, how about I cook it first, before we start eating it." She grabbed the pack out of Inuyasha's hand, positioned straight for his mouth. He let out a whine, and grabbed for the pack, but only got air, Kagome now at the stove, taking out a pot and filling it with water. He gave her his best puppy look, but of course, he was put down.

"Stupid...hate you...feh!" He crossed his arms, and muttered little things here and there. Kagome gave him a warning glare, and he just keh'd and looked away, nose high in the air. Now the old Inuyasha was back, furious that someone had gotten between him and his delicious Ramen.

"Inuyasha, if you were just a little bit more patient, things wouldn't seem so bad." She said while pouring the Ramen in the boiling water, steam rising. He stayed silent for a while, but then turned and gave her an it's-not-my-fault-look.

"I'm not impatient; I just don't like to wait for stuff. I've always been like that so don't go telling me off now." He humphed and turned.

"Inuyasha. That's the same thing!!" She talked back, voice rising to a yell. He turned towards her again, and stomped over to her, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"No it's not!! I just don't like to wait for food, or little girls who can't do anything on time!!" He yelled back.

"Are you talking about me?!" She asked loudly, giving him an-oh-no-he-didn't-look. Pretty pissed off.

"Noo! I'm talking about your NEIGHBOR!! DUH!!" He crossed his arms across his chest again, and peered at her.

"Don't get sarcastic with me!! And I am not always late!! You're a complete LIAR!!" She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. Skirt bouncing along with her movements.

"I'm not a liar, you stupid girl!! Telling the truth is not lying! And you could say that you're not late. But there are plenty of other things you aren't perfect at!!" His eyes held a devilish glint, and his smile grew into a mischievous one.

"I'm not stupid! And I know I'm not perfect, but at least I'm closer to it than you are!! You're probably the farthest thing from perfect! You jerk!!" She was really pissed off now.

"You little...Fine, I might not be close to being perfect, but at least I don't...SMELL!!" He had gone pretty far, but this was the icing on the cake, and then cake was about to blow up in his face.

"Urgghhh! You stupid jerk! You fat dough head! You insensitive ass!! I hate you!! And you don't smell so good your self either!" An idea suddenly popped into her head, and a grin grew on her face. He won't be smelling so good after I'm through with him. She walked over calmly to her refrigerator and opened it, taking out a nice pie and some water bottles, filled with icy water. She smiled at him, giving her the best puppy god eyes she could, without looking evil. "Okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say all of those things. Forgive me?" He was staring at her suspiciously, but after her little eyes and bright smile, he reluctantly nodded. Turning to the sink to hide his smirk of triumph, he didn't see Kagome reach down for the pie. "Great! I'm glad you forgave ME!" With her last words, he turned to see why she had yelled, and got a smacked with a face full of pie and frosting. Caught of guard he backed up into the sink trying not to lose his balance, and fell after slipping on water. His butt slammed hard on the tile floor, and a loud yelp was heard from beneath the layer of frosting. He stayed that way, listening to Kagome's laughs and giggles. Finally after enough, he stood wiped some off his face, and smirked at her.

"It's important we share Kagome." He aid lowly and ran towards her, she screamed and was caught by Inuyasha, his hand smearing pie all over her face. She shut her mouth, and closed her eyes, falling back into his arms. Letting her go, Inuyasha laughed at her now on the floor, legs bent, so that her knees were sticking up, and her hands beside her. Her skirt, not doing its job very well, flew everywhere when she fell causing Inuyasha to get red in the face, but he kept on laughing.

"You jerk!! That's not fair!" Kagome wiped the cream of her face and glared at Inuyasha, but he could tell that she was dying to laugh.

"How is that not fair?" He asked, as if she was asking a stupid question.

"Because your not suppose to do it back!" She complained loudly, and threw her arms up and then down to the floor. He stared at her, a smirk on his face, and he sighed.

"Fine, sorry! There happy. Come on I'll help you up." He extended his hand, and she took her head down, but then in a flash she pulled him down and she looked up a mischievous smile on her face. Inuyasha fell next to her, and she quickly stood up. Taking a quick chance, she fixed her skirt and then ran to the kitchen counter, grabbed a water bottle, and opened the sports cap. She smiled down at Inuyasha and winked at him.

"I forgive you." She squeezed the bottle and a stream of water flew out of the cap straight at Inuyasha. At first he didn't know what she was doing, but after seeing the water coming towards him, he stood up, faster than Kagome could notice, and was behind her in an instant, grabbing the bottle out of her hands and squeezing all of the water out of it. She squealed at his speed and his sudden hold, and spinning around she managed to pour the last of the water in his face. She broke out laughing, and holding her stomach she pointed at his face. His eyes wide open he was surprised and then he smiled a smile even the devil would have been afraid of. She stopped and watched him strut over to the counter snatching another bottle of icy water. Kagome put her hands up in front of her.

"Inuyasha, don't! I promise I won't do it anymore! Inuyasha plea-" Her sentence was cut short, water squirting at her face and into her mouth. She quickly shut it, and turned away from Inuyasha, yelping and screaming at the feel of the icy cold water soaking her. "Brrr!" She was completely soaked and so was the kitchen floor. Inuyasha was smirking his head off, happy with his results. The bottle now empty, she took her chance. Running towards the counter, she grabbed another bottle, and opened it, but by that time Inuyasha had gotten the other one. She groaned, knowing that she would most likely loose, but as long as she got him back it'll be worth it.

"So, you wanna play, do ya? Fine, let's just see who ends up crying afterwards." Inuyasha teased. Kagome gave him an evil glare, and smiled.

"OH, don't worry I promise I won't make you cry." Saying that she ran towards him, and squeezed the bottle as hard as she could, crushing it. The water poured out, and his whole face and hair were soaked, clothes wet as well. He tried to push the bottle away but the water got into his eyes and he couldn't see. But feeling for the cap he took it off, and dumped all of the water down her shirt. She squealed and stood on her tiptoes, arching her back to try and escape from the cold water dripping down her back. Inuyasha watched her squirm, and laughed, not aware of the water going down his pants. It was cold, sure but he was too wrapped up laughing at Kagome. She stepped back and walked over the water on the floor.

"Ahhhh!" She slipped on the water and falling down she shrieked out, trying to get her balance back. Inuyasha reached for her, and ended up slipping as well. He fell down next to Kagome, his arm around her waist. She was groaning, her butt now sore after falling on it twice already. Inuyasha's face was buried in a mixture of pie cream, and water, and tile. Kagome tried to get up, but Inuyasha's arm was holding her down, and it wasn't the lightest thing in the world at that moment. Just then Kagome heard voices come into the kitchen, and then gasps and giggles were heard from the kitchen entrance. Two figures appeared from above the counter, and Kagome looked at both.

"Hey guys."

Well at least this one isn't short, right? It might not have drama like I promised, but it's long and cute, and it's your update so you have to like it! No just playing. Well, my lovely readers, and reviewers, you know what to do! Send me your love and opinions! No flames though, my story would just die if it was flamed, but who wouldn't die if they were flamed, I mean fire, HOT!


	25. The Talk

Oh yeah, another update! Hooray! Okay then, this isn't all that long, but it's almost there, so don't complain! I don't have a lot of time on the computer, so this is gonna be speedy. I do have time to write the replies though, so just enjoy this chapter! It's gonna have a bit of drama and a few humiliating moments, for Kagome that is. Love ya!

Replies!

**Angel8818**- ha! Did I really leave you speechless? Great! I love it when people are really into my story! Okay then well, hope this one has you on the floor too! Muah!

**brigurl**- Thanks, I'm glad you think my story's that good! You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh that reminds me of some stupid 5th grade thing we use to do. Have you ever heard of fuzzies? Their like little compliments you say to your classmates, it was stupid, but yours was cool! Love ya!

**Inu-babe666**- I was going for funny, so muchas gracisa(thank-you) for the compliment! Hope this was soon enough for you, laterz!

**Little Rini**- I love the name! I love Rin, she's like the best! Aww, I feel so loved, thanks! I'll try to update soon, just for you! Hugs and Kisses!

**crazy-writr-girl**- Oh no! I would never question the mind of a lunatic writer, I should know, hehe. Okay then, I'm still kinda feeling stupid, no thanks from you::cough:: but I'm sure I can keep up the fantasticalistic work! Aww, I'll read your story, I promise, just as long as it's not too hard, hehe, I'm not gonna stop bugging you about that! Larighty then, I'll talk to ya later, email me! Muah!

**demonchik39**- It's me, the meanie! How many times can you say that? Gosh! Okay, well now you can't attack me cause you finally got my email! YAY! It's true, you do update sooner than me, I'll admit it, but zi was going through stuff, so I'll try and make my updates a lot sooner, kay?Don't blame me about it being BUYO, it was all my reviewers fault! Yup yup yup! OKey then, eamil me kay? Love ya lotz, hugs and kisses!

**Ryunosuke-sama**- Don't get too smug. Yeah yeah yeah, it was because of you, you were just an inspiration to me...at the time that is, not now. JUst playing, I love you nonetheless. Your that scary?! Eek! Sorry? But then again, I'm not normal, so how could I get scared? Answer me that, you smug Inuyasha double! Hehe! I had plenty of luck on this chapter by the way, so thanx for your good wishes! LAterz!

Chapter 25

"Kagome! What is going on?!" Rumiko's stern voice reached Inuyasha ears, and his ears twitched. He slowly and very sorely got up from the floor. He came up to his knees, allowing Kagome to sit up.

"Mom! Umm, accident?" She didn't sound very convincing, and her mother wasn't buying it. She looked down at Kagome giving her a don't-lie-to-me-young-lady-or-you-won't-leave-this-house-until-your-40! Look. Kagome shuddered slightly, and tried to get up, but failed miserably, falling back down on her bottom. Laughter broke out from next to Rumiko.

"HAHAHA! You're in trouble!" Kagome glared at the young boy standing next to her mom.

"Souta, you little brat! You're so dead!" Kagome stood up hastily, grabbing onto the counter for support, and as a lifesaver or bumsaver at this particular moment, and grabbed for Souta, who sneakily dodged away from her grasp. Souta's eyes were wide in fear, and he fled from Kagome as quickly as he could without falling on the slippery tile. Rumiko just stood there, steam practically coming out of her ears, face red; she finally demanded order after Kagome had at last caught Souta. About to beat him up, Kagome froze as her mother's voice rang out throughout the kitchen.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! Kagome, put your brother down, Souta let go of your sister's hair, Inuyasha stand up, and Father don't even dare attack Inuyasha with those fake scroll of yours!! They don't even work!!" As if on a wish, Kagome put her brother down, Souta released Kagome's hair, and Inuyasha got up off the floor. A loud groan and then a defensive gasp was heard from the kitchen's door. A pitiful looking man with an arrogant look on his face entered the chaos in the kitchen and glared at his daughter.

"Well then! My scrolls are 100 authentic and they do so work!! They just need time to bring down the demon, that's all!" The old man's excuse caused Rumiko to sigh.

"Father I love you dearly, but if you keep attacking our guests like this, then I'm going to have to lock you up in your room, and not let you come out. You know I do not except impoliteness in my house!" She bent down and pecked him on the cheek, and he seemed to have calmed down, though it still showed that he did not like the idea of being locked up in his room. It would be too traumatic, plus his room had no TV.! Inuyasha snickered at the old man, but then seeing Rumiko's rage set on him he shut up, and sat down on a chair. Kagome walked away from Souta, after smacking him on the head, and headed for the chair next to Inuyasha, but was stopped by Rumiko.

"Dear, we need to talk." Kagome looked at her, and then nodded, not really sure what to expect. Rumiko placed her hand on Kagome's face and smiled, admiring her daughter. She loved her dearly, and knew that this talk was very important. "Souta, Father, would you both assist Inuyasha with cleaning the kitchen? Thank you." She smiled sweetly, not looking for an argument and shot Souta a warning stare before he could protest. He groaned and went to get the mop. Inuyasha looked awkward and Rumiko paused to tell him a few kind words. "Inuyasha dear, that mess on the counter is not going to clean itself. The napkins are next to the sink." She smiled again and walked out of the kitchen arm hooked with Kagome's. She walked to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to her motioning for Kagome to sit down.

"Mom?" Kagome was anxious to find out what she wanted to tell her.

"Kagome, you know that I love you with all of my heart. I will always love you, no matter what you do. But there's a certain condition to this. Kagome, I need to know how far you've gotten with Inuyasha." Her voice was calm and very steady. It seemed as if she asking someone what time it was. Kagome's face immediately went crimson red, blush so noticeable that Kagome's mother was beginning to regret how she had out her words. Kagome couldn't believe her mother was asking her this, no not asking. She didn't ask it, she wanted to know. Fidgeting under her mother's ever watchful gaze, she didn't know what to say. That she almost went all the way with Inuyasha this morning, on her bedroom floor! That if it wasn't for Buyo, she would have already been mated to Inuyasha! Rumiko asked again.

"Kagome, I'm not going to condemn you, just so you know. I'm not going to stop loving you just because of this." She smiled at Kagome, comforting her to go on.

"Mom...nothing has happened between us...so, so don't worry, kay? We've only kissed, and maybe...flirted around...a bit. We haven't, you know..." She stopped, to embarrassed too go on. Her mother didn't jump up and down screaming in joy, but it seemed that her smile was brighter and her eyes showed a certain glint that was only there for Kagome. She sighed and smiled back at her mother. Rumiko hugged her daughter, happy that she had said the truth. Kagome broke away and stared at her mother. She couldn't imagine her life without her, without her comforting words and supportive smiles, without her loving hugs and kisses. She knew that she worried her mother every time she left to the Feudal Era, and felt guilty that she did that, but her mother never once prohibited her from going, showing her how much she trusted her when she was alone with Inuyasha and other people, and how much she trusted Inuyasha with her safety. Her smile grew brighter and more loving.

"Kagome, I believe you, and I know that you would never lie to me. I love you honey." Rumiko caressed Kagome's cheek and her pride for her daughter glowed through her eyes and smile. A sudden crash interrupted their little moment, and then loud moans and groans echoed throughout the house. Of course Inuyasha out in a couple of his colorful language in their, but then he stopped after Rumiko's warning words reached him.

"Inuyasha! What is going on in there?" She asked from the couch. There were a few urgent mumbles and scurrying feet.

"Nothing! Don't worry!" Inuyasha's false reassurance didn't quite calm Rumiko down. She giggled and stood up from the couch.

"Wrong thing to say. I'm definitely worried now." She winked at Kagome, laughed some more, and left the room, going into the kitchen. Kagome still sat there, glowing, and happy. "What is all of this?! I asked you to clean the mess up, not make it bigger!" Kagome heard her mother's orders and laughed herself. Her mother was one of a kind, that's for sure. Just then her thoughts wondered off to Toshio. He hasn't come out of his room since last night. Still wondering, Kagome slowly made her way up the stairs, ending up in front of Toshio's room. She paused for a moment, not sure if she should knock first. Her eyes wondered around the hallway, looking for something to urge her in. Her eyes glanced at the clock.

"3:00. He should be up now! He's not that heavy a sleeper is he?" She asked herself. Deciding that she should knock first, she waited a few seconds for an answer. Receiving none, she knocked again, this time calling out his name. "Toshio? Are you there? Come on wake up already!" Kagome finally fed up with the silence, she opened the door. The window's curtains were drawn back, allowing light to flow in through the room. The room was nice and tidy and nothing was out of place. Gazing over the room, she stopped at the bed. It was made, and it looked as if it had been for a long time. Starting to become concerned, she walked over to the closet only to find it empty. Kagome stood there for a minute staring into the bare closet. Only the hangers hanged on the bars. Slowly stepping back, she swiftly turned and ran out of the room. Racing down the stairs she nearly fell, but caught herself before she broke her neck.

"MOM! MOM!" She urgently yelled from the bottom stair. She ran towards the kitchen, and nearly crashed into Rumiko, a worried expression etched onto her face. "Mom! Mom, I went to Toshio's room, but he wasn't there! Where is he? Did he leave? Do you know where he is?" Kagome's voice held that same fear it had back when she was 6 years old, on that dreadful day that Toshio left. Her mother's heart was in pieces, but she had to tell her.

"Kagome...Toshio's gone. He went back to America." Kagome's eyes flashed, and she turned on her heel, storming out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

oh, poor Kagome. Okay then peoplez, you know what to do! Hope you do it! Cause then I'll update sooner! Love ya guys, MUAH!


	26. BASTARD revised

Okay, I'm truly very sorry for the long delay, but I had terrible writer's block. But, I got to reading this terrific story, by Crystal Echoes called Wash It All Away, omigod, the best story out there, in my opinion. So if you want to check it out, I highly recommend it. Anywayz, it really helped me out and now here's my update! Umm, but see, it's not really an update, it's my last chapter revised. I really didn't like the way I wrote it, and I decided to rewrite it, and I like this one way better. So the first part is still pretty much the same, but then the ending is different, and help's me write the storie's ending, sniff. Okay then, well, don't worry, thsi won't be my only update, so just be a little patient today, okay? Alrighty then, love you guys so so so much, and thanx for all of your support!! MUAH!

Sorry, but no replies today, but don't worry, I'll give you something very special, don't worry! Love you guys!

Chapter 26(revised)

Cheeks damp, eyes red, and anger boiling, Kagome ran out of the house desperate to just get away. Her heart was practically choking her, caught in her throat causing her to choke up broken sobs and cries. Her hand went up to her mouth, palm out, trying to calm herself down. Fresh tears streamed down every time she thought about his stupid promises and his lies, which seemed to be the only thing he could say. Running aimlessly across her grounds, she slowed down, and looked up only to find the God tree towering over her. This tree that seemed to hold so many memories, and secrets, it's enchanting branches swaying in the light breeze, and their leaves, casting shadows on the ground, sunlight escaping through them in specks. It was truly magical. Kagome seemed to have calmed down, only hiccupping now, her hands still stayed by her mouth. She just stood there, staring up at the grand tree, enjoying its shade, and the breeze that seemed to flow down to her. Closing her eyes, she saw memories flooding to her, of her mother, her family, her friends, Inuyasha, and Toshio.

"Toshio." Kagome's voice was filled with nothing. Empty and cold, she didn't show any emotion. Only her eyes showed her inner turmoil and battles that were tearing her apart. Silent tears flowed freely, splattering on her hands and those who didn't reach her hands fell down to the floor, imprinting spots of water before her. She seemed to be lost, as if she couldn't find her way out of this nightmare, all she wanted was to be alone with no one to hurt her and no one to lie to her. Suddenly she ran to the tree, falling on her knees on the little bench beside the tree. Sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shuddered with every new cry.

"How could you do this to me? You insensitive bastard! I Hate you! I hope your plane crashes down and you burn!" Kagome was trying to think of new ways to curse him dead, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised she turned and saw the worried face of her mother standing over her. Kagome just gazed up at her, and then stood up, throwing herself into her mother's open arms. The two just stood there, rocking away, Rumiko speaking soothing words to her hurting child.

"Honey, its okay, just calm down. I'm here, don't worry, but sweetie I need for you to calm down." Kagome was lying on the bench, legs tucked up to her stomach, and her head lying on her mother's lap. Stroking her hair, Rumiko managed to calm her daughter down so that she could say something. "Kagome, I know how you must feel, but don't run to conclusions, just hear me out okay?"

"Mm-hm" Was all that Kagome could say, afraid that if she opened her mouth, a furry of words would come out telling her to not defend that despicable man. Rumiko continued to stroke her hair, but tenderly urged Kagome to sit up. Reluctantly she complied and was sitting up facing her mother. Emotions clashed between each other's eyes, and Kagome could see that her mother was not with her on hating Toshio.

"Kagome, yes Toshio did leave, but you haven't heard the rest. I don't think that I'm in the position to tell you this so here read this. He gave it to me to give to you. Just promise me that you'll read it, okay?" Rumiko's pleading eyes stared into Kagome's, until finally she nodded.

"I promise." Her mother smiled gratefully, kissed her on the cheek, and then embraced her into a comforting hug.

"I love you, and I love you more with every passing day." Kagome smiled and watched her mother get up, squeezing her shoulder as extra reassurance, and then turning to walk back to the house. She could feel the light envelope between her fingers, but she didn't have the strength to look down at it. She wasn't sure if she should read it or just rip it up. Why would she need to read something from that..._man_? Remorse crept up into her and she decided to shove the paper into her skirt's pocket, she would read it later. Just then she saw the figure of a little boy walking towards her. She smiled, realizing it was Souta, and then thought about how selfish she had been. She thought that for sure this was taking a toll on Souta as well. She hastily wiped away her tears, and put on her best smile. The young boy timidly sat down taking the empty seat next to Kagome. Staring at the ground for awhile, he said nothing, allowing silence to ease in between the two. Kagome looked at Souta, her head a bit sideways, trying to catch Souta's expression. Her hair hanging to the side of her head, Souta avoided making eye contact.

"huh!" He exclaimed as he felt loving arms wrap around his shoulders. He froze for a bit, but then slowly melted into them, so that soon, he was leaning into her sister's arms, head on her shoulder. He had to admit, it felt good. Realizing that this was all that he needed, he giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked a light smile on her face. She squeezed Souta while asking her question, and he squirmed underneath her firm embrace.

"Hey! It's just, I needed someone to comfort me, I guess, and I thought that you were the least likely person to be doing it." Kagome got red at having her actions toward her brother thrown into her face.

"Guess I am kinda hard on you sometimes, huh?"

"Kinda? Try very hard!" He giggled at her sisters fingers tickling his side.

"Oh, you mean like this." She tickled his stomach and sides, until he was gasping for air, laughing his head off. She stopped, and he took long breaths in between giggles. Smiling up at her, his eyes suddenly became sad and timid again. Frowning, she looked at him as if asking him what was wrong. He just shook his head and looked away. "What's wrong Souta?" He didn't answer at first, but then a faint whisper reached her ears.

"He left, didn't he?" At first she didn't know what to say, but then decided that that bastard had done enough damage, and she grimly nodded. He hugged him tighter, hoping that she could absorb his pain, just so that he wouldn't suffer.

"It's okay though, because you've got me and mom, and even Grandpa, though that might not seem like the best support right about now, or come to think of it anytime, but he's still there for you, and maybe even Inuyasha." Souta's eyes sparked at the mention of Inuyasha's name, but the spark quickly went out.

"But you know, I don't hate him." Kagome's surprised look, made Souta feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Am I supposed to hate him?" His timid and uncertain voice made Kagome realize how fragile Souta's feelings were right now; she couldn't force him into anything.

"No, you don't have to...just because of me." She added the last part, knowing that he asked because of her feelings towards Toshio, which weren't quite a secret. He eased up a bit, and then sighed.

"I really didn't get to know him very well, but from the little times that we did talk, he was so nice to me, and he was funny too. He had all of these American jokes, some that I didn't get, but I laughed anyways because he laughed, and some that were really funny. He told me stories too! Some stories about evil monsters that eat little children, and some that were about a curious little monkey that always got into trouble, he had a whole book about stories just about him! I just loved to sit there hearing, whenever he had the chance though." Kagome looked down at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"When he had the time?" How long was he here before I got here?" She asked him.

"Only a day, but he was gone for most of it. Mom said that he was looking for something, but I wasn't really interested so I just left it at that. But when he got back, he started to talk to me, but I was shy so I really didn't talk back unless mom was there. But then when you left, I opened up some more, and I got to talking to him." Souta looked proud at himself for being brave enough to talk to him, and Kagome smiled. At least he hadn't ruined his life, yet, Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Toshio wasn't all that bad as you think. He might have left us, but he came back, right? Plus, he said that he loved you a lot. He said that he would always be near us, but guess that doesn't matter anymore, huh?"

Kagome laughed a dark laugh, eyes flashing anger. "No, not anymore." Souta twisted in her arms, and got up. Looking down at her, he smiled.

"Kagome? Don't tell anyone I said this, but...I ...love you." He whispered the last, part, and Kagome smiled. She pulled him down and gave him a huge wet kiss on his cheek. She could feel him squirm and just went on. Finally feeling that she had gone on long enough, she let him go. "ACK! That's so gross! You can bet that that was the last time I'll ever tell you anything, yuck!" He wiped at his cheek, until it was red, and stomped off. Kagome giggled, and then looked up at the sky. It was so bright and peaceful; she just stared at it, thinking about Souta's words.

"Hey." Startled, Kagome jumped. "Calm down, it's just me!" Inuyasha's soft voice calmed her down, and she glanced at Inuyasha's face. She smiled and then went back to staring at the sky. "So...what are you thinking about?" She smiled again. He was trying very hard to be supportive without sounding stupid. Inuyasha seeing her smile, felt a bit more confident. Kagome stood up, and faced Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I can't really think straight right now, and I'm not going to beat myself up just because he left, no! I'm not gonna cry for weeks, just because of that. This is behind me, and I don't care anymore. I'm tired and just not in such a good mood today, so I want to forget and move on." With new determination in her eyes, Kagome stretched out her hand to him smiling. Taking it, Inuyasha was pulled to the well house, and dragged down the steps. "Let's go see the gang, I feel like I haven't seen them in forever." She sat down on the edge of it, and pulled her legs to the inside of the well. Looking back, she winked and jumped in. Inuyasha just stood there, dumb-struck at Kagome's changing mood swings that he could never predict.

Kagome felt the sturdy ground beneath her and began to climb, but seconds later she felt the arrival of Inuyasha, and then strong pair of arms grab her and carry her out of the well. Squealing, she pulled on her skirt and held on the Inuyasha's neck. Landing safely, Kagome let go, and flattened her skirt, giving Inuyasha dirty looks.

"What?! I helped you up, is that wrong?!" Inuyasha defended himself. Kagome just gave him another dirty look. He just keh'd and crossed his arms, while Kagome was fixing herself.

"Kagome!" Just then an orange fur ball slammed into Kagome's arms. Regaining her balance, Kagome hugged the little child in her arms, and giggled when he kissed her and squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh, Shippou, how I've missed your warm welcomes!" She laughed and hugged him tighter, while he showered her with kisses and smug hugs from his little arms. Inuyasha just watched, annoyed as usual by the 'little runt'.

"Kagome, guess what? Mirouku and Sango kissed! Yeah, they try to deny it, but I saw them, and Sango wasn't putting up much of a fight, so her arguments aren't very persuasive. Mirouku just agrees with what he says, but I think it's because he threatened him, so that doesn't count either. He smirks every time she looks at him, and she always blushes. It's so funny." He said it all in a hurry, and Kagome could only nod her head and open her eyes in shock, and smile whenever he did. Kagome was happy for them, but knew that Sango wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"So where are they?" Kagome asked Shippou.

"Oh they're at Kaede's preparing dinner. It was almost ready when I left, so it's probably already done." Shippou answered, and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and then walked towards the village, a young child chatting away in her arms.

"Honestly Shippou, how many things could happen in two days?" Shippou smiled and Kagome knew his answer. She laughed and kept walking, a grumbling hanyou behind her. Walking upon an all too familiar scene, Kagome called out to her dear friend.

"Things never change do they Sango?" Kagome smiled as Sango turned away from the unconscious monk on the ground with many bumps on is head, staring with wide eyes at her.

"Kagome!" Sango ran over to her, and embraced her in a sisterly hug, glancing over at Inuyasha standing behind them. Shippou, having no time to escape, was caught in a tight squeeze, yelping out. "Oh, I 'm so sorry Shippou! I didn't realize you were there, forgive me." Sango held the poor dazed creature in her arms, and gazed down at him in a very motherly way.

"It seems that I've already been replaced." She giggled at Sango's quizzical looks. After a very 'welcoming' entrance, they all went inside Kaede's hut and sat around, eating the delicious meal. Talking and laughing, the evening was the perfect get away for Kagome, and for a moment, she forgot her troubles and enjoyed herself as if not a care in the world burdened her. But of course, a miracle wasn't taking place, and not long before everyone was ready to get some rest, Kagome's problems haunted her once again.

"Kagome? Pardon me for asking, but if you don't mind telling us, how everything's been going for you back home?" Mirouku asked, not sounding as if wanting to pry, but genuinely concerned for her. Kagome sighed heavily, and bent her head for a moment. But then to everyone's surprise, Kagome's head shot up, flashing everyone a bright and overly dramatic smile.

"Oh, not very well, but I'm through with it all, and now I just don't think much at all about it." 'Well, it's really not a lie; it's just not the whole truth. But right now, I'm guessing that you're not doing a very good job of convincing them with this fake smile you're putting on.' She thought grimly to herself. Her eyes fell, and she bent her head back down, failing in her plan of deceiving them, which she knew would never work. They knew her too well, which would work in both good and bad ways, and in this case, bad.

"Kagome, you know that you can tell us anything. But we're not pressuring you into anything you don't want to tell us, so whenever you want to talk, we're here okay?" Sango's loving eyes, stared at the top of Kagome's head, which she stubbornly kept down, trying to avoid a tear fest from happening. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer and looked up. Her eyes were boring into hers, showing her the concern of her adoptive sister. She hated to cause them such anxiety, but she couldn't talk to them yet, not until she had had time to...heal. Giving her a warm smile, she gazed at Sango, reassuring her she wasn't about to break down.

"Thanks. But honestly, I'm fine; just need time that's all. But thank you for your concern, but you really have nothing to worry about, okay?" Smiling again, she continued with her meal, eating in silence, only looking up occasionally to smile at them reassuringly before they had a heart attack of worry. Afterwards, they cleaned up, they meaning Sango, Kaede, and Kagome, while the other half of the group, the men of course, lounged casually talking about where to travel next. Going outside to wash the dishes, Kagome gazed up to the now setting sun, watching the many vibrant colors blend with each other in a painting no artist could ever capture. That was why she loved this era, because wherever you went, you could always see the sky in a clear view, not blurred by pollution or hidden behind buildings.

"Kagome?" Sango walked up behind Kagome, watching her staring up at the sky. She was always puzzled at the girl's reactions to the simplest things here, like the ever changing sky that always seemed to bewitch her, making her pause whatever she was doing to just, watch. Kagome turned to face her friend, before looking back to the sunset.

"You know, you can't see the sunset like this back home. Everyone's always running around to busy with their hectic lives to pay attention to nature's beautiful gifts. Including myself, I'm always doing homework, or chores, or out with my friends trying to catch up with the pathetic teen gossip. Pathetic, but still necessary to know, that's for sure." Kagome giggled at her words, and then sighed. Sango didn't know much about Kagome's home, but she always wondered, soaking up any detail Kagome gave her, trying to picture it in her mind. She watched her friend close her eyes, a light frown showing on her lips, slight, but still very much there.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango put her hand on top of Kagome's shoulder, concern evident in her voice. Kagome put her hand on top of Sango's, still facing away from her. Sighing once again, she couldn't keep it in anymore, she needed someone, and Sango was the there offering her support, so Kagome broke down, turning, and embracing Sango desperately crying into her shoulder. It was as if a dam had broken behind Kagome's eyes, allowing a flood of tears flow freely down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. Sango, at first surprised, quickly recovered, and brought her arms around Kagome's back, embracing her tightly as Kagome was, soothing her with comforting words.

"Sango. I-I I don't know, what to do." Kagome wept heavily, using Sango as her support, not just mentally, but physically as well. Sango was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground on her knees. Sobbing inconsolably, Kagome clutched Sango with her last ounce of strength, her body trembling with each cry and shaky breath. Sango could do nothing to calm the girl, it was as if she was beyond console, only searching for support now, and Sango was doing her best, even though she still felt pretty helpless.

"Kagome, Kagome, please try to calm down, please. Kagome, its okay I'm here, but just please calm down for me, please? Come on, talk to me, tell me whatever you need to let out, but please you have to relax a bit. Kagome." Sango tried desperately to quiet down her broken friend, but she seemed like she couldn't do it, even if she wanted to. She couldn't control her tears, and her emotions weren't helping her calm down either. Sango couldn't hold her up anymore, and fell to her knees, Kagome still in her arms, weeping with fresh tears flowing down her already damp cheeks. Sango just kept stroking her hair, while Kagome curled up in her lap, clasped to Sango's neck.

"What's going on out-" Inuyasha came rushing out of the hut, wildly looking around until finally setting his eyes upon the heartbreaking scene on the floor. His eyes immediately went from alert to sympathetic, and his face went soft staring down at Kagome sobbing into Sango's shoulder. She looked up at him, pleading for help, and then looked back down at the young girl clutching to her. Inuyasha had heard cries and sobs, and immediately went out to investigate, followed closely by Mirouku. He had no idea that she would break down like this, and he didn't know how to deal with it himself.

"Hey what's-" Mirouku came up behind Inuyasha, and just like him, froze not expecting the sight before him. Finally Inuyasha couldn't support seeing Kagome like this, and walked over to her. Sango could only stare up at him, while he stretched out his arms, asking for Kagome silently. Sango nodded, and allowed Inuyasha to bend down, scooping Kagome up in his arms, adjusting her so that she faced his chest. Sango now just sat there on the ground too overwhelmed to move. Mirouku stepped in front of her and picked her up by her limp arms, having given all of her strength to comforting Kagome. He held her next to him, while she stood, not protesting, or moving at all, she just stared at Kagome now crying into Inuyasha's chest. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't bear to see her friend crying like that, Kagome who was so strong when everyone seemed defeated, she urged them further, and encouraged them in everything, her bright smile giving everyone a summer sun on a winter night. No, she wouldn't allow this, she couldn't, Kagome was broken and here she was just staring at her cry, she wasn't going to take it.

"Inuyasha take her inside, we'll take care of her." Sango's newly found voice called out to Inuyasha who was holding Kagome tightly to him. He sternly looked up at her and stared into her eyes. Thinking that she could take no more surprises, she was shocked to see his eyes glistening in the disappearing light of the twilight hours. He showed her a glimpse of his soul right at that moment. Being half breed, he held demon blood in his veins, dark blood, but why was it that while taking a look, if only for a moment, into his soul she saw the purest emotions coursing through him? Nodding, she thought to herself what had happened, and watched as he turned slowly walking away from them. "Inuyasha! Take care of her, okay?" He didn't stop, but Sango had gotten her answer, somehow, she had gotten it.

So what do you guys think? Better? Hope so, well please review, love ya bye!


	27. Torn, but not Unrepairable

Arg! I tried to update yesterday, but it didn't let me! ARG! Okay, well sorry for not updating on Thursday, but my mom came home and took over the computer, so I couldn't argue with her, or I wouldn't even be here to tell you this. Anywayz, I'm sad to say that my story is so very near to it's ending, it's heart breaking, I know, but all good things come to an end...um...so yeah, hope you like my new chapter, love ya bye!

Sorry, no replies here either, but I promise that I haven't forgtotten about you guys, and I very much appreciate them, they're what keep me going! Love ya guys, and please review!

Chapter 27(Finally)

Inuyasha heard Sango's request, and had said nothing, he didn't even nod. Yet, he could feel her content with his silent reply, and for some reason he felt content with hers, whatever that may have been. He could feel their eyes follow him as he walked into the darkening forest, giving him the privacy he wanted, no, needed with Kagome. (Don't get naughty thoughts, my enthusiastic readers) Kagome was still crying, but it seemed that being near him gave her a calming affect that he treasured, since only he had it. Kagome sniffed, and came out of her hiding place, lost eyes gazing upon his blank face. But she knew better than to say it was blank, he was deep in thought, thinking about her. Sensing her eyes upon his face, he looked down at her, never slowing his pace. Eyes locked, lost gazed upon concern, their emotions displayed without containment, including Inuyasha.

Breaking their eye contact, Inuyasha looked back up, facing the path before him, determined to not let Kagome down. He was going to support her and give her comfort, anything she wanted, he was not about to walk away from her in this state. She still kept her gaze upon Inuyasha, watching his face, not wanting to forget the feel of passion she had felt with just a single look. Passion that was so intimate, she felt as if all the worries on her chest magically vanished, letting her take a breath of air she had needed for a long time. Snuggling back into his chest, she sniffed, and hiccupped until she had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep, which she welcomed with open arms. Glancing down at her, he was surprised to find her sleeping soundly, breath even and face now smooth with slumber. He smiled, and kept on walking until he came upon his desired destination.

"Guess I should have learned from the first time, but I can't be taught new tricks." Inuyasha smirked, thanking the heavens that she wasn't awake to hear him tease himself, something he had never done, but this girl had caused a change in him, but he wasn't complaining. He looked up at the many branches on the sacred tree that had survived more than 500 years, or would go on to survive more than 500 years. Surely it had been though hell, but yet here it stood, ever waiting, and never failing. He could always come here when he wanted to be alone, or to just relax and think, this tree was always here, no matter what. Crouching down, careful not to disturb Kagome, he took one graceful leap, landing on his favorite branch, not too far from the ground, yet close to the sky above, a perfect spot. Kagome held on tightly to Inuyasha's haori, unconsciously aware of what was happening. Landing effortlessly on the branch, he sat down, with a sleeping girl in his arms which he would protect with his life.

The sky was rapidly changing from a blend of vibrant colors, into a blanket of darkness stained with stars, and decorated with a bright moon that tried in vain to outshine the sun. He loved the night, even though many feared it; he welcomed it as if it was a long time friend. Perhaps it was because of his past, when he was hated and humiliated because of what he was, he didn't have a chance against his enemies, but in the dark, when the night took over, he could escape unseen, and no one could harm him. Dreading the light, he came to adore the darkness, and soon the sun was his enemy, bringing him nothing but pain and suffering, while the night gave him an escape, freedom from all of that, and he never forgot what it did for him, up until this day, he never forgot. Even though he had never forgotten, that pain was soon eased with the arrival of Kagome. Her glowing smile, and bright eyes, and her carefree ways, it showed him that pain was something everyone suffered, but you move on, into a new day with a new start and a new chance to see the light. Kagome was that light for him, a never ending light that gave him the strength he needed to accept who he was, and not be ashamed. He wasn't all the way there yet, but he was close, and she was right there, holding his hand leading him into acceptance of himself.

He felt her stir, and looked down, seeing that she was closer to him, if even possible, bringing her arm up over his neck, making it look like they were in an intimate embrace. It wasn't the best appearance, but what could he do? Kagome was sitting in his lap, arm around his neck, while he was holding her by the waist, letting her legs hang over his. Her mother would give him hell if she saw this, but she wasn't here, was she? No, I thought so. Even though his mind was wandering, he kept those thoughts away, not wanting to ruin the moment, or in other words, get sat all the way to America. (Do you guys know the saying, I'll hit you so hard you'll end up in China, or something like that, well, kinda switched that around, but they're not in China huh, so guess that kinda kills it...)

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's soft pleading voice reached his ears, causing them to twitch. He looked down at her, but her eyes were closed, and her breathing still even, meaning she was still asleep. But that tone she held in her voice, it sounded so...desperate, as if she needed him, but why did she need him. Should he wake her up? Or should he just let her sleep, and then she could tell him when she woke up? Trying to figure out what he should do, her calls disrupted him, and he glanced at her lips. Should he? Would she kill him, or wake up, or what would happen he didn't know, but right now that was all he could think of.

Bending down slowly coming closer to her stirring face, he paused slightly glancing down at her fluttering eyes. Then, he froze, staring right into Kagome's open eyes, staring right back at him. Her eyes went wide with shock, and his went wide in embarrassment. It seemed that still after all they had been through, and all the things that had happened to them, back at Kagome's house that is, they still acted as though they were 10 year olds with silly little crushes, too embarrassed to talk to them, admiring from afar, and always arguing to cover up the fact that they like each other. Inuyasha hadn't moved back, and Kagome hadn't moved away either. Frozen they didn't even breath, until Kagome's cheeks went blood red, and Inuyasha followed suit. When it seemed that Kagome was about to bite his head off, Kagome shut her open mouth, and muttered something, before she came back up with a cheerful look on her face, and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Hm, it seems that I've been here before. Haven't I, Inuyasha?" She teased him, and he blushed, smiling sheepishly down at her. She laughed at his goofy smile, and looked up at him, shaking her head in amusement. "Why is it that whenever I fall asleep with you, I always end up in this tree?" Kagome looked around her, not liking her feet being off the ground, but she could sacrifice it for where she was right now. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"I don't know, I'm just used to coming here for comfort, and thinking things through very carefully. It gives me peace, and it seems that the last few times you've fallen asleep in my arms, you've needed that desperately. So, here you are." Inuyasha spoke truthfully, kind of surprising Kagome that he hadn't snapped back with a witty response, sparking an all too familiar argument between the two. Sighing, she knew she had to talk with him, she needed to talk to him, and she owed him that after all he had done for her. She hated making him worry, and she wasn't going to make him worry any further.

"Thanks." She muttered after a silence had eased its way between them, not making things uncomfortable, just quiet. He only stared into the night sky, while she gazed upon the disturbingly far ground. Once again that silence made itself welcomed, settling down for awhile before Inuyasha kicked him out.

"Thanks for what?" His light whisper barely made its way to Kagome's ears, but they made it, and she smiled at his lack of understanding. He seemed so oblivious to many things sometimes she found it hard to get mad at him and all she could do was smile, as a friend would smile at his companion for asking what was going at when the answer was right before him. She thought carefully before putting her thoughts in words.

"Thank you for being here." Inuyasha at first said and did nothing, but then he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him so that they were pressed up against each other, body pressed against body, almost as if trying to pull her into himself, connected in such a way, that no one nor nothing could ever pull them apart.

"Kagome, I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't want to be here." Inuyasha was speaking with his heart in hand, something Kagome had never experienced, except on the night he had told her he loved her, but this, this was intensified a million times more, what with now they were together, starting a relationship, with hearts out in the open. She felt the urge to cry, but she fought it, and smiled instead.

"You better say that." She murmured, causing him to chuckle. She always had a way of making situations seem so cheery and light, no matter how hard they were. He squeezed her, and placed his chin on top of her head, inhaling her beautiful scent, beautiful in every sense of the word. Intoxicating, yet relaxing, serene, yet fiery, light, yet surprisingly powerful, her scent was unique and bewitching, he had never smelt anything like it before. Needing it whenever it left him, and peaceful whenever it surrounded him, Kagome was just like her scent, and both had him under their spell.

"Why wouldn't I?" His chin dug into her head as he spoke, but she didn't mind, it felt good to feel him against her, supporting her in his own special way. She giggled when he felt his hand snake its way onto her stomach, making her change position so that now she was facing the same way he was, legs in between his, which were now open allowing her to stretch them out. She placed her hands on top of his, feeling their warmth against her cool ones. It wasn't the warmest of nights, and she wasn't wearing a sweater. Ignoring this she replied.

"I don't know, why would you not want to be here?" It seemed like an endless circle of questions, questions that were leading to the real problem lying between the couple.

"That depends, if you suddenly turned into an ugly green troll, then I wouldn't want to be here, but if you stay like this, I wouldn't mind staying." He smirked, knowing he had touched on something.

"So, if I weren't pretty, than you wouldn't even comfort me?" Her voice held a hint of reproach in it, hidden behind all the playfulness. She knew he was trying to make her angry, but he wasn't about to make her look like a stupid girl right now, nope, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"No, I'd comfort you, just from afar." Squeezing her, she squealed when his hands roamed farther up, slapping them away, she glowered back at him, twisting herself so he could get the full blow. Wincing slightly, he made the best innocent look he could make, puppy eyes if you will, making her reluctantly forgive him. She rolled her eyes, and held his hands tightly on her stomach, and not letting them go anywhere but there.

"Then just because I'm pretty you're giving me comfort, some unwanted." She glared at him again, turning back to her original position after making sure he had seen it. "What if I was still the same inside, but wasn't so pretty outside, according to your eyes?" He knew he couldn't afford another glare, but he couldn't resist.

"Then I would only comfort you with my eyes closed." Gasping, she dug her elbows into his stomach with all the strength she could muster, causing him to yelp, loosening his grip on her. Acting as if nothing had happened, she settled back into her spot, leaning further into him, so his stomach would suffer more. He gasped for air, and she only smirked, fully aware that she had won.

"Aww, did you get hurt Inuyasha? It's okay, maybe I could console you, let me just close my eyes." Sarcasm dripped from her sentence, and she turned, giving him an innocent look, similar to the one he had given her. He could only glare at her while she closed her eyes, and smirked. Accomplishing her task, she turned once again, and snuggled closer into Inuyasha. Still choking from her previous attack, he growled at her, but she wasn't fazed at all, yawning sleepily, stretching her legs and arms. Finding that he couldn't do anything, he gave up any thought of revenge, and resigned himself to being comforted with closed eyes. Kagome smiled when she felt his arms wrap themselves once again around her stomach, and she allowed them, happily thinking to herself how she had beaten him.

"Kagome, you worried me back there. Seeing you so...so broken, it wasn't like you at all, and that scared me. I thought, I thought that...you were slipping away, not by death, but by mind. You were crying as if your heart had been ripped out, and I felt helpless Why Kagome? Why did you break down like that?" Inuyasha let his heart spill out, telling her everything he felt, he needed to know how to make her feel better, so that she wouldn't do that again. She stayed quiet for a while, breathing heavily, and bending her head before she spoke.

"I broke down because...because it felt as if my heart _had_ been ripped away from me, as if everything said to me was...a _lie_! I couldn't deal with it, Toshio, he...he lied to me, not once, but twice! He let me down when I was a child, and again now! What father would do that to his children?! And it wasn't just me that he did this to, but to Souta as well! He had no right to come here and ruin our lives, after we had done so well without him! We didn't need him here, and yet here he came, strutting into our lives, messing everything up, and causing a huge scene and then leaving as if that was his plan all along! TO RUIN OUR LIVES!" Her voice went from being calm and quiet at first, into rants and screams filled with hatred and anger. Inuyasha listened to Kagome, watching the girl break down once again into tears, yelling and ranting about how cruel Toshio had been to them, how he had caused her this pain, pain that wasn't necessary. But even though he wanted so badly to hate Toshio with the same intensity that Kagome declared she hated Toshio with, something inside him told him to not fall into that emotion, to not be trapped into that pain as well, but to have alertness, and not give up on...on something. Glancing down, his eyes caught sight of white poking out of Kagome's skirt, paper.

"Kagome, what's that?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, and saw him looking at something near her legs. Setting her attention on the same spot he was, she caught sight of paper sticking out of her pocket. Confused at first about what it was, she reached down slowly grasping the tip of the paper in her fingertips. Gradually sliding the paper out of her pocket, she unfolded the envelope and soon was facing a small handwritten name on the front of it, Kagome.

So what did ya think? Liked it? Hope you did! Please review and tell me what you thought! Just press the button, right down there. Yuo that one, just press it, you know you want to...


	28. Painful Memories Tied With the Present

Omigod!! You don't know how bad I feel for the long, way way way long delay, I felt horrible when I got reviews, cause they all say update soon, and here I am taking what 2 weeks, GEE WHIZ! Sorry, new word, like it huh? It's cool! uh, ignore that, Anywayz, the first two paragraphs are from the last chapter, just in case you need some refreshment to remember what was going on. Again, I am soooo sorry, and you guys don't know how awesome it feels to get your reviews, it makes everything worth while, even the couple of arguments I've gotten in with my parents, long story, lets just say it wasn't pretty. Okay then, oh and if your wondering, this isn't the last chapter, if this would have been, it probably wouldn't be posted until at least another 2-3 days, but now you guys can enjoy a few more chapters! YAY! Okay then, well love you guys, MUAH!!

**Since I made you guys wait for such a long time, I'm going to reply today, yoopie!**

**Animefreakkagome-**Your a newbie huh? Oh well let me welcome you to our insane asylum here, seriously no lie! I'm sorry if I made you wait for so long, it's just it seems that no one felt like informing me that I actually had a social life, and great time to pop in to! NOT! Okay well, I wish sooo desperately that there could have been more Kikyou bashing here(HATE HER) but sadly she wasn't meant to be bashed in this story, how tragic!::SNIFF:: uh sorry, anywayz, we could dream right, but hold on in there long enough and maybe in my next story you might get what your looking for.wink wink

**crazy-writer-girl-Wait what? How do I not like you, how did you not become my favoritest person? What? I'm confused. And why are you crying, I thought you already knew...just messing, no, your my bestest buddy, or at least one of them, so feel proud that you actually have a friend as cool as me...::cough:: love ya bye!**

**Antoher review from you?? UGH! ...Just messing, umm, I don't know if he would be sat all the way to either the past or the present, I know he's be sat from America though, that's a start. MM, but I think your right, I think he would be burned, tragic, since it would have been so much fun to find out.**

**Trunksgrl87-**You were getting emotional? Aw, that's great! oh, not that you were about to cry, but that you were...about to cry to my story!! That's so nice! I really wanted to make it emotional and from the heart, and I'm not sure I was quite at where I wanted to be, but if you liked it, I'm happy! Man, no one gives Toshio any love huh? But guess he hasn't quite earned it. Hopefully though I'll change you mind. Wasn't it? I love Inuyasha and Kagome fluff!! The best out there, okay then, well hope you like this chapter, lots of love!

**OtakuHanyouGirl-**Glad you like, glad you approve!! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Love ya, laterz!

**moeagaru-Hey, I wanted to ask you what your email was, cause I didn't quite get it, it was cut off, I guess. And if you still can't, go to my profile and email me! You sound like a great person to talk to! I'm sorry to say that it will be ending soon, but I'm planning on starting another story, in case you want to read it, but that might take a bit of time, sooo...Glad you think it's good, and wow you wasted a whole afternoon reading _my_ story? Guess you really like it! Aw, I love you too! I wish you would have reviewed sooner! That way we could have known each other a long time ago! Alrighty then, love you bye! Oh and hope you like my new chappie!**

**Ha! sneaky one, found another one of you reviews! Man, I don't feel like such a nerd now, it's just that us sensitive people found it very emotional, yeah that's right, nothing to be ashamed of.Okay then, well ttfn, hehe, bye!**

**brigurl-YAY! Another one of my reviewers! WOW Awesome is such a strong word to describe my chapter with. I think Ima cry...uh, yeaah, I'm just weird, but you love me anywayz...riiight???**

**Did you review twice? Can you do that? Hm, oh well then might as well reply twice. Sweet yet sad, so then my chapter was bittersweet? I like that word, cause you can't really be happy, but then your not quite sad, I don't know, it's just weird crazy person over here talking.**

**AngelofLight-**HA! That's funny! I do the same thing, of course afterwards, it turns not so pretty, but it's still funny to see my mom talking to herself. Oh well I'm happy that I can be realistic about issues like this, even though it's not a very cheery thing to be realistic about. Don't mention it, but you do have someone here for you, just in case, and you can email me whenever you like, my email's on my profile page, at least I think it is. Okay then, well hope you like my chapter, love ya bye! Oh and feel free to email me whenever you want...sneaky one, lol!

**Analyzing Neko-**Hey, not quite sure if your at this point yet, but if you are here's your reply! Yeah, I was kinda sick of seeing him as a bastard that either is abusive and a drunk, or an evil raging madman and a drunk. Not very nice, but he's kinda played out as a jerk here, but then he ends up better, hopefully. Me too! It's not very nice to just erase stories, but hey, I'm not mad, it gave me a chance to rewrite my story's beginning, so they're forgiven. Oh well glad you think it's gonna be great, hope I don't let you down, MUah!

**demonchik39-**It feels so weird replying to you, since we always talk through email, gee whiz! Man, with all the time that passed by, you've already updated like 3 times, damn, that means that I'm way behind.Okay then well hope you love this one too! Oh and the pink elephants, nice touch to your story, very...smooth::cough::...just messing! Love ya bye!

Chapter 28(damn, about time, author lady..oops that's me, hehe)

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice sounded lost and scared, and he didn't know what else to do except hold her tightly, wrapping his arms around her, reassuring her he was there. The envelope was still in his hands and were once again in clear view of Kagome. She stared at it, leaning into Inuyasha's firm grasp, trying hard to not cry. Just a thought about that **man** made her eyes sting with tears, tears that had built over the years, tears that were old and painful to let go, and she hated him for doing that to her. Inuyasha watched her body ease up, but he could tell her nerves were on end, as if about to burst, and he could smell the faint smell of salt water crying to be let free. He hated to see Kagome crying, because she never cried over stupid girlish things, but whenever she cried it was from deep down, from the heart, as if tears of blood seeped through her eyes, changing into clear fluid that stung his nose at first touch.

"Please, don't cry. Kagome, please don't cry." He pleaded with her, not wanting her to break down like she did before. Hearing his words, Kagome blinked several times until the forming tears had vanished, and she tried to put on a smile, but failed miserably. Inuyasha could sense her attempts at changing her mood, but he knew that this wasn't something you could just change out of.

Kagome's empty smile quickly faded into the blank expression that suited the look in her eyes far better than that of the empty smile. She knew who had given this to her, so that she could read it and fall for his lies again, but she wasn't about to do that. She had had enough, and she wasn't going to deal with it again, and as long as Inuyasha was here with her, she didn't need anyone else. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's blank face, watching her eyes run through various emotions as if trying to stuff in as many as they could. He knew this wasn't the best calming present for Kagome, but she needed to read that letter, even if it meant an even bigger heartbreak. His mind flashed back to the previous conversation he had had with a desperate mother hoping for her daughter to find peace in all the chaos surrounding her, and for some reason she thought that letter was it. Why, he didn't know, since it was because of the letter's author that her daughter was in suffering. If it were up to him, he would have ripped that letter to pieces, making sure no trace of what it said could be found. But that look in Rumiko's eyes, pleading him to convince Kagome to read it, how could he let her down? He wouldn't, he would make sure of that.

"Kagome? Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke softly, not wanting to sound pressuring. She slowly turned her now expecting eyes on him, attention now fully on the hanyou before them. He gazed into them for a second, before bringing his hand up to her face, slightly forcing her to move into a new position, both legs out to the side, body facing the same direction, and his hands holding her there firmly, as if making sure she wasn't about to escape, which isn't so likely, seeing as they're up in a tree. He stroked her cheek, lovingly watching her still expecting eyes. She seemed so lost, so unlike the girl he had first met, fiery and determined, not letting anything bring her down, not even Kikyou, but that was in the past, and now the girl before him squeezed his heart, wrenching it, and making him feel as if he had lost something of his.

"What is it?" Kagome surprised herself, not really sure how she got the strength to speak, but sure enough it was her voice speaking out to Inuyasha, who's eyes showed her that he wasn't expecting it either. She tried to change her face, make it look more, more...well at least not what it was right now, she probably looked horrible, not very reassuring that's for sure. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome wrench her face into what seemed to be 'cheery', but it only looked like some creepy resemblance of it. Holding back laughter, he waited patiently until the young girl gave up, and sighed heavily. She couldn't fool him.

"Okay, now that you've stopped screwing your face up, we need to talk about this Kagome. I know that this probably isn't the easiest thing to do right now, but your not alone. Rumiko loves you so much, and if it's clear enough for me to see it, then you should know it by now too! And Souta, he needs you way more than anybody else does. You can't just give up on trying to move on, and leave him behind too. He needs his older sister there to tell him that he shouldn't give up, and move on just like you should." Kagome soaked everything up, shocked at how sincere and touching Inuyasha's words were. She smiled inwardly at the many times she had thought to herself how stupid and brainless Inuyasha was, blind to everything that was so clear to everyone else, and yet here he was speaking to her words that no writer could ever express, not like him with, well with his heart right in the middle of it. And even though they weren't world class literature, it was words that he spoke so rarely but when he did, it stayed with you forever, not something many writers could do.

"Inuyasha, I wish that I could just drop this all, and forget that it all happened, but I can't. Toshio, like it or not, is my father, and he just can't be erased from my mind. He's always going to be there, and I can't just move on in a day, it's taken me 16 years to heal a wound that was made in only morning, and took years to open to the point of actual physical pain. I cried so much that it hurt, and now he pops in, makes everything better for a day, and then sends me right back to hell. How am I supposed to take it, smiling and cheery, just saying oh yeah I'm over it?! I just can't, and even though I want to so badly, _I can't_."

A salty smell teased his nose, telling him that Kagome was about to break down again, and he had to do something unless he wanted to be drowned in a river of tears, entwined with raven black hair. Not knowing what to do, he watched as his hands took over, draping themselves over her thin form, embracing her tightly, as she sunk into him, almost melting away in his arms. She brought her hands around her neck, squeezing him tightly, making sure he wasn't going to vanish all of a sudden. He tightly held her there with him, until he let go of her for a second

Staring at each other, Kagome's hands fingered the envelope that was still in her hands. Not knowing why, her eyes went down to the paper awaiting her to read it. Inuyasha watched her bring the envelope up to her eyes, intently gazing at her name written on it. Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers, giving her the most loving look she had ever seen anyone give anyone, and it was just for her. Smiling weakly, she gently tugged at the top, pulling at it until a white letter was exposed to her, as if saying, about time! She stared at it, glancing towards Inuyasha, before lightly placing her fingers on the corner of the letter. As if time had been put into slow motion, Kagome gradually pulled the letter out, gazing at the folded paper in her hands.

Now there was no turning back, so with new found determination, though she didn't know where she found it, she steadily unfolded the letter three times, revealing to her somewhat sloppy handwriting written from the top of the page to the bottom. Only glancing at the letter, urged her self to actually read it, but fingers wouldn't let her. Her mind flashed back to every moment she could remember as if watching her life story go by.

_Laughter filled her mind, giggles of a happy child was heard everywhere, but she could see nothing, until a bright light suddenly enveloped her, making her feel the warmth of the sun caressing her skin. Looking around she saw a tall figure before her, with his back turned towards her, and then where that back was, a face soon replaced it, smiling and chuckling, she smiled and reached up, feeling arms hold her bringing her up into the never-ending sky, her arms outstretched in pure ecstasy, feeling as if she was flying, until those same strong arms caught her, laughing along with her._

_She could hear crying, and voices from the kitchen. Stumbling down the stairs, she saw her mother crying, holding something that she couldn't see. She wanted to just run to her, and give her a huge kiss and hug, and soon tears welled up in her eyes, just watching her mother cry like that. Then firm hands placed themselves on her tiny shoulders, putting such weight on her that she felt as if she was falling. It was such a feeling, she couldn't help but let tears stream down, it felt as if the weight of the world were in an instant placed on her shoulders. Then a gruff voice told her to get to bed, that he would take care of her, and soon darkness took over._

_"Mommy, where's daddy?" That voice, she had heard it before, as if in a dream that she couldn't get out of her mind. She saw a fake smile haunt the lips of a broken woman, and the eyes that showed the pain that no human being should ever suffer. About to ask again, the woman held her in her arms, squeezing her tightly, as if the young child were her support, not the other way around. Frozen the young child could sense that something was horribly wrong, and began to cry. "Mommy?" The mother stood back, and held her child's hands, sniffing away tears. "Honey, daddy's not here right now, okay?" Not understanding, she stared out of the window, at the beautiful day out side, the sun inviting her to go and play. Then she got mad, why did the sun want her to play, when her mommy was crying and daddy was gone. She hated the sun, and now, daddy wasn't there to tell it off, to protect her from the beautiful day outside._

_A loud crying echoed throughout her ears, and she wanted nothing more than to make it go away_. _Walking along a hallway, she turned to face an open doorway leading into a bright blue room, with its walls lined with bottles, stuffed toys, and diapers. Facing the window she could hear the sound of rumbling dancing with the lightning flashing through the closed blinds. So he was scared huh? Walking into the room, she saw a high crib placed in front of a rocking chair occupied by a loving mother holding her son. Walking up to them, she saw her mother's eyes shortly turn to her, and then back to her baby, hushing it to sleep. Placing her small hands on top of the bundle of blankets covering the small child, she peeked up at it trying to stand on her tippy toes. The mother brought the baby down to the child's level, and watched as the new big sister sang to her baby brother, and amazingly watched the young child smile, before closing his eyes to sleep. _

_Soon, she felt as if she was flying through time. Opening her eyes she saw purple light engulfing her, and tried to move but saw the ugliest face in front of her, the face of what would be a woman if not for the fangs and tiny black eyes. The 'woman' was speaking to her about a jewel, but she had no idea what she wanted, and out of fright placed her hand in front of her, and soon felt a burning sensation from her hand. But not before she could feel a sharp pain on her side, and then felt as if something had escaped from her, looking down she saw a purple ball glowing before her. The, out of nowhere she felt firm ground beneath her, but only for a second before she was carried out of what seemed to be an old well, in the least ungentle way to say the least. And then, she was running into a village, where they fought away the...thing._

_Stopping dead in her tracks, she stared at what lay before her, a young man with an arrow through his chest, pinned to the tree behind him. His eyes were closed and for a moment everything was silent, not even the wind dared to move. Walking ever closer, she eyes the figure cautiously, not wanting to be attacked, but then her eyes wandered to the white, doggy ears on his head...WHAT?! White doggy ears??! She must be going crazy, but unconsciously she felt her hands twitch, reaching up to pet them. Soft and fluffy, she rubbed them for a moment before making sure it was out of her system. Gently letting down her hands, she grazed the arrow, firmly holding it for a second, and then dropping her hands down. _

_Frozen she watched as Inuyasha's human form was dragged upwards into a tangle of webs, paralyzed and defenseless. She couldn't take it anymore, and without thinking jumped up as high as she could, placing the Tetsusiga(?) in front of her, cutting through the webs, coming closer to Inuyasha, as she felt tears escape from her, and she cried out to him. She saw him look at her with a strange look in his eyes, and from that moment on, she knew she could never leave him._

Then it all stopped. That was the last memory she saw, before she shook her head, and stared up at Inuyasha, bewilderment in her eyes. She had no idea what had just happened, but it caused so many emotions to spring up at her she felt she was drowning within herself. Inuyasha had seen Kagome's blank expression, and then a flurry of emotions pass through her eyes and face. Kagome shook her head back towards the paper and began to read.

Okay then, hope you liked it, please review to me and tell me what you think about the memory flashes, I'm not so sure on those. And don't feel shy to make it long, I enjoy those very much! winkwink! Alrighty, love you guys lotz, can't tell you how much fun this whole things been! And to say that it's almost over, wow, just baffling! Love you guys! MUAH!


	29. To Hell and Back

_**My dear Kagome,**_

**_I know that by sending you this letter, and not giving it to you personally, it probably makes me look like a complete coward which I am. I am a coward for not giving this to you, because I am afraid, deathly afraid of seeing the look in your eyes, and never gathering up the courage to return to you again. But I am set on returning, even if it meant leaving the way I did, with nothing to be proud of, and by letting you down once again. I know that I have been the worst father of all time to you, by not being there and by not ever giving you the support you needed while becoming into the beautiful, both inside and out, generous, kind, and magical woman you have transformed into. Seeing you again, was like a slap in the face, as if life was yelling at me, punishing me for everything I've done in life, because when I first saw you, after all those years, I couldn't believe you were the same little crybaby, the same adoring little girl that had meant everything to me, you weren't her, you had grown into a strong and independent young lady who loved and cared for everything in life that was dear to her. I just couldn't believe it. That moment, that slap, it was just a quick second, but it was as if, everything came back, and I felt like just dying for not realizing all the pain I had caused. Kagome, as hard as it is to believe, I really do not want to cause you anymore pain, and that is why I had to leave. But this time, I am returning and not when you turn 30 either, don't worry. I hope you find it in your heart to allow me to. I also want to say something else, about you and Inuyasha, at first I didn't even want you to look at him, deep down I was planning ways on how to kill him, but I saw the way you looked at him, with all that fire in your eyes, and the way you acted around him, so happy and free, it was just breathtaking how incredibly comfortable and beautiful you looked with him. And I learned how to accept the fact that you loved him, and I wasn't about to take that happiness away from you. SO here's hoping you truly find everything with him. Kagome, I might not have shown it at all with everything I've done, but I love you, and you're always going to probably hate me, but I'll always be there, no matter what, I've learned the true meaning of those words, and I'm not going to let you down anymore. Take care of your family, and especially your brother, he's something special, you should know what I mean, he's just a force that is unforgettable. Exactly like your mother, who loves you both and hopefully I can grow enough to at least reach halfway up to where she is in you're lives. I love you so much Kagome, and I'm going to fight against everything to be there and even if you don't want me to, I'll always love you. Hoping you accept me again, and to start over, I love you! Oh and Inuyasha, you're probably reading this too, so better take care of her, or I'll come after you!_**

_**Love you,**_

_**Toshio (Anthony) Rumiko**_

_**P.S. You're doll is waiting for you in your room, found her and thought she might need some one to love her, and I couldn't think of anyone with a big enough heart to, but you. Take care of her, and yourself, love you, until our next reunion, bye.**_

Folding the letter, Kagome took in a long shaky breath. Letting it out slowly, she felt Inuyasha's strong arms hold her tightly, supporting her not willing to let her break down. She stared at the letter, and closed her eyes, squeezing out a few defiant tears. Finally, she let out a laugh, and smiled. She glanced back at Inuyasha, and saw his curiousity. She kissed his hand and turned again to face the starry sky, feeling as if her heart had just been through hell and back, and yet somehow, it was the best experience in the world, because afterwards, that peaceful feeling of just nothingness was the perfect ending to all the drama she had just passed through.


	30. To you guys, my wonderful readers!

You guys probably hate me for everything I've put you guys through with my long ass delays to my last chapter, and now you guys can kill me, lol. You guys are the most amazing readers I could have asked for and I am not just saying that, for my first actual fanfiction story, I did not expect it to be the story it turned out to be, with the just incredible reviews you sent to me. No amount of words could ever express my appreciation to you, and I love you guys soooooo much! Here's hoping my next story turns out better, and maybe impresses you guys like this one did. Though, I am sad to say I will not be writing in the longest time, because of other things I've been doing. Wish me luck in that, loving you guys a ton, until later, muah!

Your amazed and incredibly loving writer,

KOGA'sgurl


End file.
